A Neglected Samurai
by MercenaryGrax
Summary: Neglected by his family, Naruto begins to feel truly alone in the world. That is, until one day when things begin to change. After sharing an accidental kiss with a girl in his class, his whole world changes upon the discovery of a long thought lost kekkei genkai. And with this revealed kekkei genkai comes a whole new world of possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Yep, as you can see, this is another brand new story. Aaaaand it's a Naruto x Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls crossover to boot! There's surprisingly very few of these stories and I just had to write this. I've actually had this story planned for a REALLY long time now, but I just never got around to writing it. You could ask Dragon and Sword Master and he could tell ya that I've actually talked about this fic before with him a number of times and even planned things out with him ahead of time on numerous occasions.**

 **Anyways, yeah. I just couldn't put this on hold any longer. Sooo...here it is! I hope you all enjoy it. I had fun writing up this first chapter. As you can no doubt tell, it _is_ a Naruto neglect fic, but it's not exactly like all the others you see out there. Sure it's got some of the same cliches, and there's some stuff that's rather similar, but I just went with what worked for my fic. Also, I have included a fem. Sasuke in this fic. She is Sasuke's twin sister. Her name is Satsuki. I do hope you like her. Also, Naruto has a twin sister named Naruko. Yakumo Kurama is one of their classmates as well, but she doesn't appear in this chapter I'm afraid.**

 **Finally, the Uchiha Massacre never happened in this story! So sorry if you wanted to see the Uchiha's killed off. Anyways, hopefully I got all the important information out of the way. Wait! This WILL be a harem story! There, NOW I've said everything that needs saying. Now, enjoy the first chapter of my new fic! lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - I'm Getting Married?!**

Have you ever wondered about your purpose in life? Or perhaps wondered why you were even born to begin with? Has your life ever been so bad to the point that you once thought: maybe I shouldn't even exist? For one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he's wondered about questions like this many times before. Why, you may ask? Well, for that we need to go back a ways, approximately fifteen years to the time of his birth when the Kyuubi was released from its seal and was unleashed upon the village of Konohagakure.

Back then, Kushina had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Their names were Naruto, naturally, and Naruko. Naruto was the older of the two by two minutes and 34 seconds, thus making him the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. However, this is not important...at least, not _yet_. What _is_ important is the fact that a rather ambitious, slightly deranged man attacked this night and ripped the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal while she was weakened.

Now, normally, a Jinchuriki would die upon having their Bijuu ripped from them in such a way, but the Uzumaki were known for their great longevity and their stubborness. As a result of these two things, Kushina survived and was able to help her husband fight back the fox and therefore restrain it long enough for them to begin the sealing process. However, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, appeared and stopped them, offering to do the sealing in their stead. Reluctantly, the husband and wife pair let him, his argument winning them over in the end. After all, he was correct in the fact that they should be there for their newborn children.

So, the great God of Shinobi, as he was called, sealed the Yang half of Kyuubi into dear Naruko and sealed the Yin half and Kyuubi's soul into our blond protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now, one would think it would be smart to keep such a thing silent and close to the chest so as to give them a chance at a normal childhood, wouldn't you? Well…

The very next day, Minato Namikaze, as the 'brilliant' Yondaime Hokage, announced to the village that his dear children housed the Kyuubi and explained that Naruto now housed the soul of the Kyuubi, thus painting a **huge** target on his back, much to Kushina's anger. She had argued against this decision _vehemently_ , but her idiotic, idealistic husband had believed that his villagers would see their children as the heroes they were. She knew otherwise however and she was prepared for what was to come. Which is why Minato had to go without sex for a good few years, much to his consternation. It didn't help that she made him sleep on the couch for that entire time either, which really wasn't helping his mood any.

Fast forward to Naruto and Naruko's second year at the academy. By this point in time, Naruto had grown quite used to the beatings he would receive from the villagers. He was also quite used to his father pardoning them, believing them to be innocent of such acts of violence, despite the claims of ninja such as Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, and others who had caught the perpetrators redhanded! In fact, Minato even threatened to punish his ninja if they were to continue with their 'lies' and they were each forced to leave things be or else face judgment at the hands of their Hokage.

Still, the ninjas that saw Naruto for what he was did everything they could for young Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. They protected him when they could. They fed him when they found out he wasn't being fed at home. They took the time to train him in whatever they could since he wasn't getting any training at home. Overall, they did what they could for him.

Ah yes, his home life. The neglect. His mother and sister were always kind to him, but there were times they were surprisingly forgetful of him. Naruto could tell that something was going on with them, something that was _making_ them forget about him, but he wasn't skilled enough yet to figure out what exactly that was. Minato, on the other hand? Oh he was a rotten scumbag of a father.

Minato feigned he cared about his son in front of others, but in truth, he treated Naruto like he was trash. He would constantly degrade Naruto and put him down for the simplest of reasons. The bastard refused to train Naruto and refused to allow Kushina to train him either, telling her that Naruto wasn't worth their time. And when Naruko asked if Naruto could train with her, Minato said that he wouldn't allow Naruto to 'taint' her by being allowed to train beside her. It was always one thing or another with him.

But the day we're meant to focus on now is the day of their tenth birthday. They had just returned home from the academy and all their friends...well...Naruko's friends, were there. Naruto didn't have any friends his own age, unfortunately. He simply hadn't been able to make any. However, he did see some of the people that had been nice to him, and he _did_ consider some of them friends, so maybe he did have friends here after all. There was also that one ANBU here that always took time out of his schedule to spend time with him. He had a Weasel mask and had nice black hair going down his back. Naruto really admired him. He thought he was pretty cool.

Minato had just called for everyone's attention and smiled around at everyone. Once he had everybody's attention, he decided to make his announcement. "Everyone, I'm proud to announce that I'm making Naruko-chan the heiress of the joint Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. So congratulations dear!" he declared, a proud smile on his face as he looked to his daughter.

What happened next, however, threw everyone off guard. Kushina lashed out with a hard punch that nailed Minato right in the eye, sending him reeling backwards. Immediately afterwards, she kicked him hard in the crotch, causing his eyes to roll back into his head and for foam to start bubbling up in his mouth. Before she could throttle him any further, Jiraiya appeared behind her and restrained her.

"What the fuck Kushina?! I thought you'd be happy! Why the hell are you trying to kill your husband over this?!" he exclaimed angrily.

Kushina reared her head forward before smashing it backwards into Jiraiya's face, breaking the cartilage in his nose and causing him to reel backwards, screaming in pain as he clutched at his face. Before she could do it, her daughter, Naruko, rushed forward and slammed her fist into Jiraiya's testicles as hard as she could. "Because Naruto-nii is the heir! That's why! Daddy shouldn't have done that! It's wrong!" she declared angrily.

The busty redheaded wife of the Yondaime nodded proudly of her daughter and stomped her foot on the ground. "Damn right!" Looking around for her son, she didn't see him anywhere. Instead, she saw a great group of people missing as well as her son. It would seem that Naruto and his group of friends had vacated the building as soon as the announcement was made. _Oh Naruto-kun...I am so sorry._

 _ **Present Day**_

After that day, Naruto's family had been a broken mess. Kushina and Naruko still had trouble remembering Naruto even existed sometimes, though they couldn't quite understand why. Naruto had his suspicions, and he was pretty certain it was because Minato had done something to them. If his guess was right, it was by means of a seal he and his sensei, Jiraiya, had likely come up with. His only problem was figuring out where the seal was and how to undo it.

Naruto had decided that, after graduation, he would move out of this house and find a nice apartment to live in. Or, more than likely, he'd take that Anko lady up on her offer and move in with her. She was a nice enough person and he'd be happy enough to live with her for a while.

Right now, the young blond was watching his parents as they trained his redheaded twin sister in the backyard from within his room. He didn't much care anymore what they did. But, he did take note of what they trained her in and made use of whatever he could for his own training if he thought it would be useful for him. Hey, a shinobi uses anything they can to their advantage!

What he noticed most these days, however, was that Minato and Kushina barely talked to each other. His mother had yet to forgive Minato for all the wrongs he had done, and Minato had never put forth the effort to so much as _apologize_ for any of it. After all, he believed he was in the right. He was of the belief that he could do no wrong, and therefore should not have to apologize. _Ever_! Meanwhile, his sister wanted to show love and support for both of her parents, but something about Minato just rubbed her the wrong way. Still, she would accept his training, because she wanted to get stronger. She wanted to be strong enough to ensure that no harm ever came to her precious ones or to the village she so dearly loved.

Naruto, however? He cared absolutely _nothing_ for the village. It was just a place he lived in and he would probably just watch and laugh as it burned. However, he had people that he loved here in the village and he'd be damned before he watched any of them be hurt. So therein laid the conflict. To protect his precious people, he'd have to protect the village and its people as well, despite everything they had done to him. But, if he were to let the enemy simply raze the village and destroy its people, he'd run the risk of his precious people coming to harm in the process. Quite the quandary, wouldn't you agree?

As soon as his family had finished training, Naruto put away his notes and went about getting ready for the day. They had to get to the academy after all. It was their last year and he had no intentions of failing the final exam coming up in a couple of weeks. Sure, Mizuki had been tampering with his tests at first, but after bringing this news forward to his mother, she quickly took care of it, much to Minato's protests. Needless to say, Mizuki would never be the same _ever_ again. Mostly because he was now missing a few limbs due to an irate Kushina.

Thankfully, it was now just Iruka-sensei teaching the class and Naruto was being given a fair shake at things. He was near the top of the class and was doing pretty darn well, all things considered. The Uchiha twins: Sasuke and Satsuki, and his own sister Naruko, were some of the only ones that were placed higher than him in the class.

Joining his family downstairs, he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, waiting for his mother to place some food before him. When she completely passed over him, he sighed and shook his head, realizing she had forgotten him once again. Looking to his sister, he could see her looking at him sadly. She went to offer him some of her food, but Naruto waved her off and rose from his chair, making his way out of the house. He would simply stop at a restaurant and eat breakfast there.

 _ **Academy - 1 ½ hours later**_

Walking into the classroom, Naruto found himself lost in thought as he continued to think about his mother and sister. Thankfully, class hadn't yet started, though the majority of the students had arrived and Iruka-sensei was getting his things together in preparation to start the class. As Naruto began absentmindedly walking up the steps towards his usual seat, he kept thinking about where the seal could be on his mother and sister and what he'd have to do to get rid of it.

One of the boys in the class, one of those that loved to bully Naruto every chance he got, noticed how distracted Naruto seemed to be and leaned over to his friend, whispering to him, "Hey, watch this. This'll be hilarious." Sticking his foot out in Naruto's path, everyone in the class watched as Naruto tripped over the boy's outstretched leg and went falling forwards at an angle towards one Satsuki Uchiha, much to everyone's horror.

Reaching out to brace himself, Naruto couldn't quite catch himself in time and, much to everyone's shock, most especially his and Satsuki's, his right hand landed on her left breast and his lips connected to hers. What happened next could only be described as a miracle. A pillar of light erupted around the two of them, blinding everyone in the room and forcing them to cover their eyes for fear of going blind.

When it finally died down, Naruto and Satsuki had separated, and Satsuki was standing there, sporting a new, more _revealing_ outfit and wielding a rather deadly-looking katana, its sheath strapped to her back. The top half of her outfit looked strangely like a kimono top, though it hung loosely and allowed a _lot_ of cleavage to be shown. Considering she had large C-cup breasts, _and_ they were still growing, this bothered her a great deal. Her sleeves were long and loose as well, spilling lowly off her arms and leaving plenty of room for her to conceal weapons within them.

However, the bottom half of her outfit is what _really_ bothered her. There were four long strips of cloth that went from her waist down to just above her ankles. Between these strips of cloth you could see straight through to her legs. It was lucky that she wore shorts, or else you could see what kind of panties she was wearing! Her entire outfit was lavender in color and had a lovely yellow and pink flower print across the entire thing.

Naruto, on the other hand, had undergone a slight change as well. He now looked the part of a traditional samurai. On the upper half of his body he wore a white tunic that exposed the upper part of his chest and left his arms bare. For pants, he wore baggy red and black kimono style pants that fell loosely around his legs. In his right hand, he, too, had a katana, though this one had a deadly red gleam emanating from it.

Slipping it away into its sheath, which was strapped at his hip, Naruto looked at Satsuki and blushed _badly_ before looking away. "I'm so s-s-sorry Satsuki-ch-chan. Are you okay? I didn't mean to trip like that!" he said, completely ignoring the fact that the two of them had undergone such a drastic change.

Satsuki was looking herself over before looking at Naruto upon hearing the sound of his voice. For a moment she blushed at how he now looked before she quickly shook her head and pointed at him accusingly. "You! What the hell did you just do to us?! I mean...look at us!" she shouted out. "And...and...ugh! That was my first kiss! And...and now…" Grabbing Naruto by the front of his tunic, she pulled him in close so his face was nearly touching hers and she growled at him. "Now we have to get married you stupid jerk!"

Everyone's eyes went wide at this proclamation and Satsuki's fans screamed out, "WHAT?!" while Naruto was sweating nervously and quickly shook his head. "W-What the heck do you mean get married?! I'm not ready for that! And we barely even know each other! Isn't this rushing things a little?!"

Satsuki blushed worse and released Naruto before she looked down and shuffled her feet. "M-Mom says that you're only supposed to kiss someone if you're dating them or planning to marry them. But...F-Father says that if you let someone touch you t-th-there...you have to marry that person. Mom said that you should only do that with someone you're planning to marry. So...there you have it. We have to get married. Thanks a lot Naruto."

Sasuke was _seething_ at this point. His sister was going to be forced to marry this fucking idiot?! Not on his watch! So, jumping out of his seat, he went to attack Naruto. However, before he could make it even two steps, Satsuki pressed her new blade to his throat and glared at him. "What do you think you're trying to do to my new fiance _Brother_? I may not like it, but I won't allow you to kill him just because you don't like him."

Sasuke glared fiercely at his sister before switching his glare to the 'dobe' as he considered him to be. "Why are you defending him?! First he gropes you and now you're being forced to marry him due to some stupid rule Father made, and you _still_ protect this jerk?! What's wrong with you?!"

Before Satsuki could reply, Naruko walked up and glared at him. "Hey! That 'jerk' as you call him is my brother! And he didn't do it on purpose. That stupid jerk right there tripped him! Or didn't you see that oh 'high and mighty' Uchiha?" she mocked. "Besides, I'm sure if you just talk to your parents and explain what happened, everything will be okay. But...I'm more concerned about what happened to the both of them. Iruka-sensei, do you have any idea what's going on? Why the two of them suddenly changed like that?"

Naruto and Satsuki both blinked in realization at this point before looking at each other and nodding as one before they turned to their teacher. "That's right. What _is_ going on Iruka-sensei?" they asked as one.

Iruka frowned at this and rubbed at his chin in thought. Putting aside the marriage issue, he thought back to all known kekkei genkai. This was obviously the sign of a kekkei genkai being activated, but which one could it be? It was then that it struck him. A kekkei genkai that originated in Iron Country of all places, the home of the samurai! It was highly unusual, but especially gifted samurai sometimes inherited this kekkei genkai and with it were able to gift others with the abilities of the samurai through the power of…

Smiling at his students, Iruka decided to clear the air. "Naruto, you've awakened a kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai is one that originated in Iron Country, the home of the samurai. Your kekkei genkai is unique in the fact that it's something that was commonly only seen in the samurai of Iron Country, which is a rarity in the world we live in, as samurai don't use chakra in the same way we ninjas do. Your kekkei genkai is known as Bushi no Kisu or Samurai's Kiss. With this gift, anyone of the opposite gender that you kiss will be gifted with the power and abilities of a samurai, just like you, yourself have now become. So congratulations Naruto and Satsuki, you are the first samurai ninjas in the world. You should feel proud of yourselves." Iruka explained with a smile.

Naruto and Satsuki looked at each other and couldn't help but break out into huge grins at this before high-fiving each other. "Hell yeah! This is awesome Naruto!" Satsuki shouted out, happy that she could be this awesome samurai ninja mixed breed thingy thanks to Naruto. But then she remembered how it happened and she blushed again, quickly returning to her seat and looking away. "Don't touch me." she muttered.

Naruto blinked, but complied regardless and moved past his sister and went to his usual seat beside Shino Aburame and a civilian-born girl. As he sat down, he looked towards his sister to see her reaction to everything that had just been revealed and saw her looking his way. When he saw her offer him a comforting smile, he smiled back and gave her a wave before he returned his attention to Satsuki.

Satsuki. She was an interesting one. Half of the time she seemed grumpy to him, but the other half she seemed like an angel. She had a good group of friends, one of which was Naruko. Naruto knew that Satsuki had a bit of a temper on her, but she was a good girl regardless and he liked her well enough. Yeah, her brother was a total dick, but that was just how he was. He took after his father _waaaay_ too much. Fugaku was like Minato, a right bastard that didn't really give two shits about his family and treated them like crap. None of them were ever good enough, he was always right, you know the whole deal already.

As Naruto stared at her, thinking about their situation and how she was of the belief that they were to be wed, Satsuki found her eyes drifting towards Naruto as well. When she saw he was looking at her, the both of them quickly turned away from one another and another blush rose to her face. If she could have seen Naruto right now, she would have seen him blushing as well.

Satsuki was taking this time to think about everything she knew about Naruto, which, admittedly, wasn't all that much. She knew that he was a really nice guy and a great listener. She had only talked with him a few times in the past, but she definitely knew that much about him. Satsuki also knew, from Naruko, that Naruto's life at home was utter shit. She wasn't sure if Naruto had any training outside of the academy's, so she wasn't sure how strong he _really_ was. She certainly _hoped_ that her husband-to-be wasn't some weakling! How could she marry someone that was weaker than her after all?!

Sighing to herself, she thought about how well he did in the academy and knew that he was at least smart and skilled with shuriken and kunai, so he had that much going for him at least. When she got a good look at him earlier in his samurai garb, she could see that he was certainly handsome. Thinking about it got her blushing again and even got her to giggle a little, much to her brother's horror.

After a moment, Iruka finally shouted out, "Okay, enough of this! Naruto, Satsuki, pay attention or I'll have you two serving detention after class!" Upon seeing he now had their attention, he smiled kindly at them and nodded his head once in satisfaction. "Good. Now let's begin."

 _ **Later that night - Uchiha Compound - Clan Head's House**_

After the academy was over, Satsuki had pulled Naruto aside and invited him to come over to her home later that night. He was also told to bring his family if he wanted. Naruto, already having an idea of what this was about, and having a feeling of utter dread in the pit of his stomach, decided to invite both his mother and his sister, Naruko, to join him at the Uchiha clan head's house. There was absolutely no way in _Hell_ he was bringing his 'father' along.

So, here they were, sitting, Naruto, Kushina, and Naruko, sitting at the table with Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Satsuki. Everyone was dressed in their nicest outfits befitting such an event, but Fugaku was glaring at Naruto the entire time, as if he was filth that had no place being in his home.

Finally, after a while, tired of all the glaring, Naruto decided to get to the matter at hand and spoke up after swallowing a small helping of rice. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe I was invited over because of what transpired earlier today. Am I correct in thinking this?" he queried, hoping to get this topic moving along.

Before Fugaku could say anything rude or disrespectful, Mikoto piped up. "Why yes, you are Naruto-kun." she said, a kind, happy smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not upset with you. What happened was an accident and we all understand that. Don't we _dear_?" she stressed before levelling Fugaku with her deadliest glare.

Fugaku, ignoring his wife's glare, glared harder at Naruto and pointed towards the door. "You are _filth_! And my daughter had no right to bring the likes of you into my home! Even worse, she let you lay your hands upon her. She's proven herself to be nothing more than a filthy whore. She should just leave _with you_!" he shouted out furiously.

Kushina's hair began to flail about in nine separate tails as she slowly rose to her feet. She was _furious_ about what this man...no, this _monster_ had just said about not just her precious Naruto-kun, but about his own _daughter_! Mikoto was no better. She had withdrawn a kunai from within her sleeve and was prepared to stab it into her husband's jugular vein because of what she had just heard spew forth from his mouth.

Sasuke, however? He snorted and nodded in agreement. "I agree Father. It _was_ foolish." he said aloud, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. He had an arrogant smirk on his face too.

Itachi could only sigh at this and slammed his fist into the back of his brother's head, causing his face to go plummeting into his plate of food. "That was for being an idiot, _dear_ brother." he said, 'dear' coming out sarcastically. "You shouldn't talk about your sister that way. Besides, 'Father' is in the wrong here. It's just a shame you take after him so much."

Mikoto looked at her son in a mixture of shock and horror at the fact that he dared to agree with her monster of a husband. It was at this point that she saw the tears trickling down her beloved daughter's face. Quickly rushing around the table to get to her daughter, she pulled her into a hug and began to pepper her face with kisses. "Oh honey, don't listen to them. Itachi and I aren't angry with you or upset by what happened. It was an _accident_ honey. Accidents happen. You only have to marry him if that's what _you_ want. And you _aren't_ just some failure. You're my wonderful baby girl. Starting today, you, me, and Itachi are going to live on our own _away_ from your rotten father and brother. They can do what they want." Mikoto declared, furious at Fugaku and Sasuke.

Itachi nodded his head in agreement and rose from where he was seated. When it looked as if Fugaku would protest, he nodded towards Kushina and she lunged at Fugaku, proceeding to beat him to within an inch of his life. Oh, she wouldn't kill him, but she'd be damn sure to rip off what makes him a man and make sure he forever regretted this day.

Meanwhile, Naruko walked over to Sasuke and proceeded to kick him in the face, knocking him onto his back. Smirking down at him, she proceeded to repeatedly stomp on his crotch as fast and as hard as she could. "This. Is. For. Making. Satsuki. CRY!" she shouted out, clearly enjoying herself as she made Sasuke cry out in pure agony. It was unknown if he'd ever be able to use his man parts ever again after this blow to his anatomy.

Once everyone was finished, Kushina decided that they should move their conversation to somewhere more pleasant. So they each agreed upon a quaint little ramen shack known as Ramen Ichiraku. Once they had arrived, they each ordered a small dish, having already eaten a small amount before their appetites were ruined earlier by Fugaku and Sasuke.

Once they were all seated and their bowls of ramen had been placed in front of them, Naruto turned to Satsuki and spoke to her. "Satsuki-chan...are you okay? I'm...I'm sorry about what happened there. It's my fault. I'm...not well liked by most of the village. I'm sure...you know why." he said sadly.

Before Satsuki could say anything, Kushina spoke up in anger. "No, it's **not** your fault Naruto-kun. It's your father's fault. If he hadn't told the entire village about you housing the soul of the Kyuubi, people wouldn't be treating you like you're the damn fox itself. I tried to stop him honey, but your father…"

Mikoto frowned at this and looked closely at her friend. She could see something just under her hair. Reaching over, she brushed aside a few locks of her hair so she could get a closer look at the back of her neck, close to the middle of her back actually. When Kushina was about to turn around to see what she was doing, Mikoto hissed at her. "Don't move Kushi-chan. It looks like you've got a seal on your back here, just below the nape of your neck. Your hair covers it pretty well, but when you moved I saw it. Naruko, let me have a look at you."

Naruko nodded in compliance and turned her back to Mikoto, allowing her to look at her back as well. Soon enough, she found what she was looking for and shook her head. "Yep, these are definitely seals, but I'm not sure what they do. Do you have any idea who placed them on you two or what their purpose is?"

Naruto frowned and spoke up at this point. "I know who did it. I also know _exactly_ what they do. At least what their main function is." he said irritably before he began to dig into his ramen. What? He was hungry! When he saw their eyes on him, he motioned for them to begin eating before their food grew cold.

As they began to eat themselves, he took a moment's break to begin explaining. "I'm not sure when they did it, but Jiraiya and Minato were the ones to come up with the seal. I'm pretty sure one of them was the one to place it on the two of you." Naruto explained, causing everyone there to narrow their eyes. They were already pretty sure of what the seals did now, but they wanted to be sure before they jumped to any of the wrong conclusions.

"As for what the seals do, the main function seems to be making my mom and sister forget about me as often as possible. The problem is, the Uzumaki clan is a family-oriented clan and I don't think either of them took into account just how stubborn Uzumaki's can be. The seal they came up with wasn't powerful enough to completely stamp out their desire to include me in the family. So it only worked about half of the time compared to full time. So...while I _was_ neglected by my family, my mom and sister still did their best to try and include me. So for that...I do thank you two and I do not hold what you did against you. We Uzumaki's must stick together after all. Family above all. Isn't that right mom, Naruko?" he asked with a grin.

Kushina and Naruko had tears in their eyes as they heard their precious Naruto-kun say that. Getting off their seats, they walked over to Naruto and hugged him tight. It was a hug that he readily returned before he nodded to them both. "I've been studying up on fuinjutsu, but I don't think I'm anywhere _near_ skilled enough yet to remove those seals. But you two? I think that you can easily break the seals on each other. So why don't you do it tonight when we get home? And if I were you, mom...I'd think about divorcing Minato for everything he's done. I don't know why you haven't yet."

Kushina blinked at this and brought a hand up to her forehead, rubbing it a bit as she thought about it. Before she could stress herself out over it, she felt Mikoto turning her around and could see the look her friend was giving her. "Kushina, that may be another part of the seal. They may have included a loyalty seal in the seal so that you'd stay loyal to Minato and never think about leaving him. Once you break the seal on you and your daughter, things might become clearer for the two of you." Mikoto explained helpfully.

Kushina nodded at this and looked to her daughter, who was looking at her with a hopeful smile on her face. Nodding once at her, Kushina patted her on the head and they both retook their seats. "We're getting these seals off of us tonight Naruko-chan. And then...I think it's time for us to become the Uzumaki clan again. Let your father have the Namikaze name to himself." she said with a grin on her face.

Naruko nodded at this and cheered before she dived back into her ramen with gusto. Naruto couldn't help but smile in relief and was about to say something before Mikoto spoke up. "Well now, now that we've got all that cleared up, why don't we talk about what happened between my little Satsuki-chan and your little Naruto-kun, hm? It _was_ an accident, but she seems so insistent on marrying him. Why is that my sweet little Satsuki-chan?" she queried teasingly as she looked inquisitively at her dear daughter.

Satsuki began to blush furiously and looked away. "It's...it's not like I _want_ to marry the baka. It's just...he's _definitely_ not cute or anything. And...and it's not like I think he'd make a good husband or anything! I don't even know how strong he is! And besides, it's not like I like him or anything like that! I just...you said...y'know...only people intending to get married should touch each other like that and I thought...well...we'd have to get m-married. And the kiss...it's not like I _hated_ it. But d-don't get me wrong! It's not like I liked it or anything! Gah!"

Mikoto and Kushina began to laugh uproariously as Satsuki struggled to explain herself. She sounded so damn adorable to them and she was speaking in a way that they found absolutely hilarious. Itachi, however, simply smirked and ate his food in silence. _Oh dear sister, you are just too easy to tease._ He thought to himself, clearly amused by the whole situation.

Naruto, on the other hand, was just utterly confused. _So...does Satsuki like me? Or does she_ not _like me? I'm really confused now. She's talking in riddles!_ He thought in distress. Clutching at his head as he tried to make sense of Satsuki speak, he barely felt it when Naruko touched his arm and spoke his name. "Huh? What was that Naruko-chan?"

Naruko frowned at this and put her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright Naruto-kun? You aren't looking so well. Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, causing the others in the stand, even Teuchi and Ayame, to look his way.

Naruto frowned at this and shook his head. "I'm just...feeling a little under the weather I guess. I'm also really confused right now. I can't make any sense of what's going on right now. So...are Satsuki-chan and I getting married or not? Because...I think she's beautiful. I think Satsuki is one of the smartest, most beautiful and talented girls I know. She's also kind and thoughtful, and...well...if I had to marry anyone, I can't really think of anyone better. But...if this _is_ happening, I'd really like for us to get to know each other better first, as it wouldn't be fair for either of us to just be married off to one another without knowing anything about one another." he explained passionately.

Satsuki, by this point, was so red over her entire body that it was amazing she hadn't passed out yet. Kushina and Mikoto were practically swooning they thought what he said was _that_ damn sweet. Naruko 'aww'd and Itachi? Itachi was just smiling at his younger brother figure and nodded his way to show his appreciation for what Naruto had said.

After a moment to gather herself, Satsuki was the one to speak up first. "H-How can you s-s-say things like that so easily you b-b-baka?! You're going to make me really like you! Not to say I don't like you enough already. Wait! I'm not saying I like you, like you. I'm just saying...wait, what am I saying? Ugh! Damn it baka! You've got me all flustered now!" she shouted out, unable to fully activate her tsundere protocols to proper effectiveness.

Naruko giggled at this and looked to her brother. "Well would you look at that? I think you've got her all flustered Naruto. Good job!" she declared with a thumbs up in his direction. This earned her a kick to the leg from Satsuki, whom she was sitting next to, with her mother, Kushina, sitting on her other side. Wincing, she turned to see Satsuki was pouting at her cutely, and Naruko couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Sorry Satsuki-chan, but you have to admit you're cute when you get like that."

Itachi finished the last of his meal and found himself chuckling now. "Calm yourself Satsuki-chan." he spoke after he got himself under control. "Naruto-kun, what you said was very kind and very thoughtful as well. You are quite right. The two of you _should_ focus on getting to know one another before you so much as _think_ about getting married. Satsuki-chan, don't rush into this and spend some time in Naruto's company. Get to know him as a person and not just as your first crush. Sure you may like him _now_ , but what if you don't feel the same in the near or distant future? See how you feel after you spend time in each other's company and get used to one another's presence in your lives. Only by doing that can you truly determine the extent of your feelings for one another." Itachi explained calmly.

Mikoto smiled at her son and nodded in agreement with him. "Itachi-kun's right. You two should listen to him. As much as Kushi-chan and I would love to see some beautiful black-eyed blonds and blue-eyed black-haired younglings in the future, we aren't going to push you two into a relationship if it turns out the two of you don't want it." she said, smiling sweetly at the two fifteen year-olds.

Thanking Mikoto for her understanding, the pair looked at one another and blushed a bit before they went back to their meals and eating in silence.

A short while later, after everyone had finished, Kushina decided to pose a question that was on the Uzumaki family's minds. "So, um, Mikoto-chan, where are you three going to live now?"

Mikoto sighed and shook her head. "We'll just move into a house of our own in the Uchiha compound. Fugaku's not going to exile us from the Uchiha clan, he's too stupid and too prideful in the Sharingan to let us go that easily. It's not like he'd be willing to let another clan or even some civilian family lay claim to those of us with the Sharingan. Ugh. Just thinking about his bullshit is giving me a headache." she said with a sigh.

Itachi frowned and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder before he offered Kushina a smile. "We'll be fine. Right now I'm more concerned about the two of you: Kushina, Naruko. You still need to get home and remove those seals. Then in the morning, you and my mom both need to file for divorce from your husbands. That could be a harrowing ordeal, but it's a necessary step to ensure happiness and freedom for all of us here. So I bid everyone here a good night and good luck in your endeavors. Mom, sister, let us go." he said, ushering his female family members out of the ramen shack.

Realizing he was right, Kushina, Naruko, and Naruto each looked at one another before nodding in determination. After paying for their meal, the trio quickly made their way home and retreated to Naruko's room. Thankfully, Minato wasn't home yet, most likely having a late night at the office, or at least that's what Naruko and Kushina thought. Naruto, on the other hand, thought that he might have found a lover because his relationship with Kushina wasn't going so well.

Regardless, that wasn't important right now. Kushina and Naruko both looked at Naruto with blushes on their faces. "N-Naruto-kun...we're going to need to take off our shirts. You might want to wait in your room or turn around or something." Naruko said.

Naruto blushed at the idea of seeing his female family members in such a state of undress and nodded before quickly bolting from the room, slamming the door behind him. They both giggled a bit before they removed their shirts and bras, leaving their tops bared to one another.

Kushina decided she would go about removing Naruko's seal first and proceeded to examine the seal that had been placed upon her daughter. What she saw disgusted her. It was _definitely_ something Jiraiya would design, the disgusting bastard. But she had never suspected that sweet little child she had once known in Minato would have helped create something so _vile_.

What Naruto had explained about this seal was, indeed, true. Mikoto's suspicions had proven true as well. There was a loyalty seal mixed in with the seal that was forcing them to stay loyal to Minato. Still, the seal was so much more than that. Based on what Kushina could see, it looked as if there was a restriction seal mixed in that would allow the creator of the seal to instantly disable them should the loyalty seal fail and they ever turn against him. The final part of the seal is what _really_ pissed her off though.

As she looked at the seal, Kushina growled and had Naruko turn to face her. "Naruko-chan, this seal's going to be a bit harder to remove than I thought." she admitted. "I've figured out what this seal does, and it's not pretty." With a sigh, she pulled her daughter in close and began to run her fingers through her long red hair. "Naruto-kun was right honey. These seals are meant to make us forget about him. But he and Jiraiya didn't make the seals powerful enough to make us forget about him entirely. They'd work on anyone else just fine, but we Uzumaki women are far too stubborn and family oriented for something like this to stop us from caring for our precious Naruto-kun. Right sweetheart?" she said, smiling down at her precious Naruko-chan.

Naruko nodded in agreement, but before she could say anything, Kushina carried on. "Miko-chan was correct as well. There's a loyalty seal mixed in that is meant to keep us loyal to Minato. There's also something included in the seal that will allow him to restrain the both of us should his loyalty seal fail for any reason and we move against him. So say we attempt to attack him, he would be able to activate our seals and we'd collapse to the ground in complete agony because of our seals." she explained with a snarl escaping her.

Here, she sighed. "The final part is the most troublesome. Jiraiya and Minato made it so that these seals are powered by our own chakra networks. And because they've been on us for so long, they're a big part of us by now. Removing them is going to take a _lot_ of chakra and it's going to hurt too. It's going to hurt _real_ bad sweetheart. Are you sure you can handle the pain that removing this seal is going to cause? It's going to feel like I'm ripping out your veins through your skin or something." Kushina questioned, dearly hoping her dear Naruko would be able to handle this.

Naruko took a moment to think about this before she looked up into her mother's eyes and nodded once. "Mom, I know this is going to be hard on me. On the both of us even. But I don't want this seal on me any longer. I want it _off_! So please, do what you need to do and remove the damned thing so I never have to forget my brother again!" she yelled out, clearly frustrated.

Kushina nodded and had her daughter turn around. Afterwards, she brought out her fuinjutsu kit and began to draw on her daughter's back an intricate series of patterns and sealwork. Once she was finished drawing on her daughter, she proceeded to draw the same series of patterns on a sheet of paper for her daughter to copy off of when it came time to do the same on her.

"Alright sweetheart, here I go." Kushina said in as soothing a tone as she could. Taking a deep breath, she held up a single hand seal and said, " **Curse Seal Removal: Release!** " Within an instant, Naruko was on the ground, thrashing and screaming out in absolute agony as the seals her mother painted on her went about removing the seal. She had heard her mother say Curse Seal Removal before the pain, so did that mean this was a curse seal? If so, then that just made her hate her father all the more.

As her daughter writhed in pain, Kushina could only wince in sympathy for her. Her screams were so loud that she didn't hear Naruto knocking on the door and shouting out Naruko's name, asking if she was alright. At least, she wasn't aware of him until he opened the door.

Looking towards him, Kushina didn't quite register the fact that both she and Naruko were naked from the waist up and therefore her son could get quite the generous view of their bountiful bosoms. However, Naruto didn't quite care about that at the moment, which she was thankful for when she _did_ realize that a moment later. Instead, Naruto kneeled down by Naruko's side and quickly began brushing his fingers through her long, beautiful red hair. "Naruko-chan, are you going to be alright?"

Naruko smiled lovingly at her brother and reached up a shaky hand to stroke his whiskered cheek. "I-I-I'll be...al-alright Naruto-kun. It just...really, _really_ hurts. Now, could you please leave? We're both t-t-topless and...I think we've given you...e-e-enough of a f-f-free show by now."

Naruto blinked at this and glanced down to see what she meant. As soon as he saw her bare breasts, the poor blond fool quickly released her and rushed right back out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him once again. Kushina laughed at this while Naruko huffed and pouted cutely.

Naruko, on the other hand, pouted cutely and shook her head. "Jeesh. According to our clan laws, having seen me naked, I'd have to end up marrying him if he wasn't my brother." Naruko joked. "He's really trying to go for a record. First Satsuki and now me. What's my foolish little brother thinking, huh?"

Kushina smirked at her daughter. "Oh? Are you saying you're interested in your brother Naruko-chan?" she queried somewhat teasingly.

Naruko giggled at this question and shook her head. "Nah. At least, not yet. Maybe in the future, if it turns out that nobody else is right for me, but right now? I guess I'm just keeping my options open to me? Naruto-kun is certainly cute, and I like him well enough, but...I dunno. Would it be so wrong for me to pursue a relationship with him if it should happen naturally in the future?" she asked her mother.

Kushina shrugged her shoulders and glanced towards the door. "That's entirely up to you dear. If you find out that he's the one that makes you happy, then I say go for it. But if you find somebody else, then that's okay too. Now, how do you feel?"

Naruko sat up and stretched her arms above her head, doing wonderful things for her breasts, and sighed in relief as she managed to pop some kinks out of her back. Lowering her arms, she looked into her mother's eyes and smiled. "I feel a _lot_ better. It feels like my chakra's flowing properly now for one thing. On top of that, all I feel for Minato now is pure and utter _hatred_. I don't feel any of that false love I had for him before. Now I just want to smash his balls so hard they fly up into his eye sockets! Finally...I don't feel like I'll forget Naruto-kun ever again! So all-in-all, I feel fantastic Mom!" she declared with a bright grin on her face.

Kushina smiled happily for her little girl and turned her back to her daughter. "Alright then. Once you feel you're ready, I want you to remove my seal. Okay sweetheart? Just use the same seal I jotted down on that piece of paper and it will work. Be extra careful though, okay?" she stressed, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Naruko nodded once before she took the ink brush and began to inscribe the seals on her mother's back. When she was done, she looked at the back of her mother's head and sighed as she brought her hands up into a seal. " **Curse Seal Removal: Seal!** " she said, wincing in sympathy as soon as she said it.

Kushina was able to hold it in better than her daughter, but it was obvious she was feeling a great deal of pain when she collapsed to the ground and began to curl up into herself. She was whimpering from the pain. When she finally began to calm down, the older of the two redheads sat up slowly and reached up to wipe away the tears that were spilling down her face. "Okay...that hurt worse than I thought it would." she admitted unashamedly.

Naruko hugged her mother close and smiled at her affectionately. "We're free now Mom. How do you feel?" she asked, happy that she and her mother were now free from that horrible man.

Kushina chuckled a bit and hugged her daughter back. "I feel great honey. Like you said, it feels like my chakra's working normally again. I also feel like killing that scumbag husband of mine. And all I want to do is smother Naruto with love. I don't think I'll ever forget about him again." she explained, happy for these changes.

Naruko decided to ask a question that was now on her mind. "Mom? Are we going to move out, or are you going to kick Minato out of the house? You _are_ filing for a divorce right?" she asked, just to be sure.

Kushina smiled and hugged her daughter again. "I'm kicking that scumbag out. This is _my_ house and he is no longer welcome here. And if you don't mind, I'd like to name Naruto as the Uzumaki heir once again. But, if you still want to be the heiress still, then that's fine sweetheart, I won't fight you on that." she said, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

Naruko shook her head and smiled up at her mother. "No Mother, Naruto deserves that far more than I do. Now, why don't we put our tops back on before Naruto-kun comes rushing back in here and gets an eyeful again?" she suggested with a giggle.

The violet-eyed beauty that was Kushina quickly nodded in agreement and slipped on her bra and shirt once again with Naruko doing the same before they both vacated the room and smiled at Naruto. When he looked at them expectantly, Kushina spoke up. "The seals are gone Naruto-kun. We're free."

Naruto smiled and hugged both of them tightly, happy that he finally had his mother and sister back fully. However, their happy moment was cut short when Minato entered the house and called out to the happy family that he was home. Scowling at this, the group of three made their way downstairs to confront him.

When Minato saw them enter the living area, he narrowed his eyes at them, already sensing that something wasn't right. "Kushina, what's going on?" he demanded.

Kushina glared at him and pointed her finger towards the door. "Minato, we found the seals. More importantly, we've removed them. You won't be controlling us any longer. In the morning, I'm filing for divorce. And right now, I'm kicking you out of the house. You can pack your things, but then I want you _out of my house_! If you refuse to comply to my wishes, I'll _force_ you out. And trust me, as strong as you are, I'm _stronger_."

Minato growled at this and clenched his fists at his sides. He knew her words to be true. Minato had never been able to take his wife in a fight. With a heavy sigh, he walked past her and went to go pack his things. "You're going to regret this _Kushina_." he promised.

Glaring at him, Kushina reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Don't threaten me Minato. If you dare to try and harm me or my family _ever_ again, I will **end** you. Now hurry up, pack your shit, and get the hell out of my home!"

Nodding his head, Minato went to their room and began to pack up his things before going towards the room where they kept their scrolls and books on techniques and the history of their clans and other such things. At first he was going to take far more than just what belonged to his clan, but he saw his 'family' waiting there for him already. It would seem that they had already guessed his intentions and were here to make sure he didn't take more than what he was meant to.

With a growl, the Yondaime Hokage packed up what was his and left the room before making his way to the front door. Without saying a word, he sent one last glare towards Naruto as if to say, 'This is all your fault.' and left the house.

As soon as he was gone, the family of three turned and smiled at one another before they eventually decided to turn in for the night. After all, they had a big day tomorrow. As he went to his room, Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself. Today had been a rather interesting day for him.

First he had awakened a new kekkei genkai, earned himself a new fiance and friend in Satsuki, and now he had his family back. Sure there were some bad things that happened, but overall today was a pretty productive day. It was also a very interesting day. As he laid down to go to sleep, now in his his nightwear, he couldn't help but think back to Satsuki and how cute she was. Still, he just couldn't make sense of her behavior or the way she talked. Did she like him or didn't she?! It was really confusing. Oh well. He'd figure it out later. For now, he would just sleep and prepare himself for tomorrow. After all, tomorrow would be the start of a new life. A life without Minato plaguing his family. A day of new beginnings. And he just couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N - Well, how about them apples huh? lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see, Satsuki is a _total_ tsundere. I honestly wasn't sure how she'd turn out when I planned the fic in the first place, but as I began writing her, she just turned out that way. So...yay for a tsundere Satsuki!**

 **Anyways, a lot happened in this chapter! Good, bad, and just plain ugly things happened! Hopefully you liked what you read. I also sincerely hope you liked the reveal of Naruto's kekkei genkai and I hope you enjoyed Satsuki's character as well. I think she's absolutely ADORABLE.**

 **Sooo...Minato, Jiraiya, and Fugaku are complete assholes. Sorry for people that like those characters, but yep. Them's the breaks. And sorry if you like neglect fics where Kushina and his sibling(s) treat him like shit, but I had no interest in making Kushina and Naruko be absolute shitty family members for him.**

 **Also, Dragon and Sword Master and I have already planned out a group of girls to become samurai girls, but feel free to suggest those who you'd like to see become a samurai girl. I'm curious to see your ideas. I know who I'll be using, of course, and DASM might remember some of 'em as well, but if I see some good ideas and reasons as to why you think said girl would make a good samurai girl, then I may just take your idea into consideration!**

 **Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a good day everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay, first of all, for those of you that haven't checked my profile to see what's kept me from updating in so long, here's the deal: my laptop crapped out on me. It's the only thing I was able to use to write on and upload my chapters. So I was shit out of luck for a long time. I recently decided to find and dig out my Chromebook and try and get back to work on the chapter I had been working on before my laptop crapped out on me, which was this chapter, chapter 2 of A Neglected Samurai. I also asked my mom if she could let me use her computer at times because it's better than that freaking Chromebook and I prefer the keyboard she has as well. It just feels better and I'm able to actually DOWNLOAD the documents from Google Docs onto my mom's computer and check my progress on the chapters and so on.**

 **Suffice it to say, it's been a slow-going process and it's been a pain in the ass, but I finally managed to get this chapter finished just moments ago. Soooo...here it is. I _wanted_ to get to the Genin Test and the team placements in this chapter, but so much happened in this chapter and it was getting so long that I just couldn't get to it! Sooo...hopefully you enjoy the chapter and everything that happened.**

 **Also...WARNING! There _is_ attempted rape in this chapter! I haven't marked down where it's at, so sorry for that. It's part of an important scene in the chapter, so please try to read through the entire chapter. Please and thank you. Do try to enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Meeting the Kyuubi**

When Naruto awoke the next morning, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He had slept most pleasantly and had the most wonderful dreams, though he couldn't remember much about them. Rolling over, he tried to stretch out, but found that his left arm wouldn't budge, much to his confusion.

Slowly blinking open his eyes, he peered into the mischievous eyes of his sister and saw her grinning at him deviously. "Good morning big brother! 'Bout time you woke up!" she exclaimed joyfully before leaning in and pecking him on the nose. "You slept like a log. You must've been dead tired. You never even noticed when I snuck in here and cuddled up next to you to sleep beside you last night." she said with a giggle.

Blushing slightly, Naruto couldn't help but look down and noticed that his sister was in a loose nightgown that was revealing a generous portion of her cleavage and he wasn't sure if she was wearing panties underneath it or not. He certainly hoped she was.

Naruko, as if sensing his thoughts, giggled and poked his nose. "Boop. You've got a dirty mind big brother." she said before she released his arm and hopped off his bed. Doing a twirl, she skipped to his door and turned around to face him once more. "Mom's waiting for us downstairs. She's cooking breakfast right now, so you should go ahead and wash up. I'll be waiting for ya downstairs Naruto-kun!" she declared before leaving his room.

Blinking for a moment longer, Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his head and slowly threw off his blankets before climbing out of bed, clad in only a pair of boxers that he slept in throughout the night. Yawning, he stretched his arms out over his head until he felt a satisfying pop in his back and let out a groan in contentment. Grabbing some clothes to wear for the day, he went to the bathroom so he could take a shower and get himself ready for the day.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Downstairs, Kushina smirked at her daughter as she entered the kitchen, fully dressed for the day ahead of them. "So, did you ask him what you wanted to Naruko-chan?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

Frowning to herself, the young redhead shook her head in the negative. "No, not yet. I...wasn't sure how to bring it up. It's not like I can just come out and say, "Hey Naruto-kun, why don't you kiss me and make me into one of those cool samurai thingies you made Satsuki-chan into yesterday?!" after all. It'd just be...awkward. Besides, we don't even know what the heck kind of power he has, or if his new kekkei genkai works on more than one person, or anything! We don't even know how he has it! Do you know anything about whose side of the family it came from Mom?"

Kushina sighed and shook her head. "I'll have to dig through the archives to be 100% sure Naruko-chan, but I'm pretty sure that the Uzumaki clan doesn't have a bloodline like that anywhere in their history. I'm positive that it comes from Minato's lineage. He never unlocked it, thank Kami for that, but Naruto _has_. If Minato learns of this fact, if he hasn't already, it's bound to enrage him more than losing us and being kicked out of his home has. If only we had access to the Namikaze clan history we could study up on it and see if they have information on this kekkei genkai of Naruto's. But I'm afraid that's out of the question with Minato moving back in with his clan." Kushina explained with a sigh.

Naruko sighed as well before smiling when her mother started setting the food on the table. Sure, she had to wait for Naruto still, but he'd be down in another minute or two, she could wait. Looking back up to her mother, Naruko smiled and shook her head. "Either way, we'll still learn more about his kekkei genkai through experience. Samurai's Kiss...the ability to turn anyone of the opposite gender he kisses into a samurai. I want to see what it feels like!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs wide-eyed was Naruto. He was blushing a deep shade of red as he just stared at his female family members, unable to utter a word. Here was his sister, saying she wanted him to kiss her and turn her into a samurai girl. The blond could see his mother looking at him with a smirk on her face, but he couldn't help but look away shyly.

When Naruko noticed her mother's gaze, she turned around to see Naruto standing on the bottom step of the stairs, looking anywhere but at her with a healthy blush on his face. A fierce blush rose up on her face and she quickly turned around and stared down at her food. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just...kinda want to know what being a samurai would feel like, y'know? It sounds kinda fun, dattebana."

Naruto walked over and sat down in his chair at the table and looked at his sister somewhat shyly. "I-It's okay Naruko-chan. I just...your first kiss should be reserved for someone you love, y'know? It shouldn't be something you give away to me just because you want to be a samurai girl. I want it to be a special experience for you."

Frowning at her brother, Naruko reached over and gripped his nose painfully between her fingers, causing him to yelp in pain. "Listen here Buster, and listen well! I like you as both my brother and as a man! If I want to give my first kiss to you, then that is my choice as a woman. Are you going to deny me that right out of some self-righteous desire to protect my chastity or some such nonsense Naruto?"

Naruto reached up his hand to swat Naruko's away from his nose and rubbed at his sore nose for a moment before he finally responded. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful Naruko-chan. I just...I didn't know, okay? If that's...how you feel, then…I dunno...I just... _is_ that how you feel? Do you really like me in that way?"

Before Naruko could reply, Kushina sat down in her chair and slapped a hand on the table hard to get their attention. "Enough. You can discuss this later. Eat before your food goes cold." she demanded before she began to dig in. After a moment, she paused in her own endeavor to eat her meal before smirking at Naruto. "And for your information, if she didn't like you, I doubt she would have crawled into your bed at night to snuggle with you." she teased with a smirk before she resumed eating.

Blushing at this, the both of them ducked their heads down before simply digging into their meals with renewed gusto, choosing to simply remain silent, trying not to let their mother's teasing get to them.

 _ **Later**_

The Uzumaki trio were currently on their way to meet with Mikoto and her children as the Uzumakis had the plan to go together with them to file for their divorces. Along the way, Naruto and Naruko were having a hard time so much as looking at one another, let alone trying to hold a conversation. Kushina, finally having enough of it, looked back at her children and thwacked them both atop their heads.

"Alright, the both of you. Enough of the silent treatment. Naruko, you need to talk your feelings out with your brother. Naruto, you need to talk about this whole Samurai Kiss business with your sister. But you both need to realize that before you decide on **anything** , you **need** to talk to Satsuki. She is Naruto's girlfriend first and she has the final say in all of this. So no matter what you decide, just remember that she gets to decide your fate in this matter," Kushina stated with a sly grin.

Naruko froze in place and flinched slightly almost as if struck with something. Looking into her mother's eyes, she soon glanced from her to Naruto and then back again to her mother's eyes. "I forgot about her. I was so excited about becoming a samurai girl and being with Naruto-kun that I totally lost sight of the fact that he already has a girlfriend in Satsuki-chan. What if she doesn't agree to share him? I don't want to just give up on my brother…"

Naruto looked at his mother for a moment before looking deep into his sister's eyes and sighing softly. "You really do love me, don't you Naruko-chan?" he questioned quietly with a kindhearted smile on his face. "I didn't realize. If...if you really want to become a samurai girl that badly, and you're really, truly serious about me, I'm willing to give a relationship between us a shot. But…"

Here, our favorite blond knucklehead looked at his mother again and nodded once. "Satsuki has to sign off on it first. I just entered a relationship with her and I refuse to go behind her back and do something like this without her consent." Naruto explained, looking back into his sister's heterochromic (one blue & one violet) eyes. "I'm sorry Naruko-chan. But...it would feel like a huge betrayal to her. But…" Reaching out, the blue-eyed blond took hold of one of her hands and smiled brightly at her. "Let's talk with Satsuki together. I'm sure if we just explain ourselves to her and talk it out with her, she'll understand. At least...I hope she will. You two _are_ best friends after all. I can't see her getting all that upset with you. Even over something like this." Naruto said in an attempt to assure his sister, although at some points he didn't sound too sure himself.

The redheaded young woman found herself giggling at her brother's attempt to reassure her and found herself shaking her head in bemusement. After taking a moment to compose herself, she wrapped her arms around her brother and placed her lips against his cheek in a chaste, but warm kiss. After a brief moment, she pulled away, leaving Naruto a blushing mess. "You're just too cute sometimes Naruto-kun. I really do love you. So, so much. Let's go get Satsuki-chan. I just can't wait anymore to make you mine!" And with a giggle, she grabbed her brother's hand and began skipping down the road with him off towards the Uchiha compound, leaving a flabbergasted audience behind them.

Kushina couldn't help but giggle to herself as she followed after the two of them. _Aww, young love. It's such an adorable thing to watch in action. I just hope Satsuki agrees to share Naruto, or else Naruko might go up in arms over him. She does seem rather possessive of him._

 _ **A short while later**_

Upon arriving at the Uchiha clan compound, the Uzumaki family had expected that they would be allowed entry as per the usual. Unfortunately, they were prevented entry by the guards at the gate. "We're sorry, but Fugaku-sama has expressly forbidden us from allowing the three of you entrance into our clan compound. If you have business here, we're more than willing to relay a message for you Kushina-sama?" one of the guards explained.

Kushina sighed and shook her head. "Figures. I always hated that Fugaku-teme. Fine. Would you please deliver a message to Mikoto-chan and her daughter Satsuki that we're here waiting for her? The five of us have business to take care of today."

"Right away Kushina-sama." the same guard said before he disappeared from where he was standing to go and deliver her message. After a few moments, the guard returned with Mikoto, Satsuki, and Itachi in tow. Bowing his head once to Kushina, he offered her a smile and resumed his post.

Upon spotting Naruto, Satsuki rushed over and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. After a moment however, she realized what she was doing and quickly backed away with a blush on her face, turning away from him and saying, "What do you think you're doing baka? Don't just hug me like that so suddenly. You'll embarrass me."

Naruto blinked and looked at Naruko for a moment before looking back at Satsuki. "But...you're the one who hugged me. I'm so confused right now."

Blushing even more, Satsuki turned around and poked Naruto in the chest somewhat roughly. "S-Shut up baka! I...I did not! You're imagining things!" she shouted out in frustration. After a moment however, she blushed fiercer and grabbed Naruto's cheeks before pulling him into a fierce kiss. When she pulled back, she looked away and mumbled out, "And I didn't just do that either. I just...ugh. I felt like it okay?! Leave me alone!"

Naruto gained swirly eyes at this point and clutched the sides of his head, unable to gain a grasp on the situation at all. The blush on his face was prominent however, as he _did_ rather enjoy the kiss. _Just what the hell is going on?!_

While Mikoto and Kushina laughed at what was taking place, Naruko looked on jealously for a moment before she released a frustrated sigh and grabbed her best friend by the hand. "C'mon Satsuki-chan, we need to go and have a talk. _Away_ from everyone else. And since you've essentially just killed my brother's brain, it's obvious he won't be any good in a conversation with us right now, otherwise I'd bring him along to chat with us." Sighing again, the beautiful teenage redhead dragged her friend off to go and talk in private while Kushina and Mikoto watched on with matching grins, both having a fair idea of what was going to be discussed between them.

Looking at her son, Kushina offered him a kind smile and patted him gently on the head. "Naruto, Mikoto and I are going to go with Itachi to file for our divorces. You wait here for Naruko and Satsuki to finish having their talk. Once they come back, get to the academy. I won't have the three of you being late just because you felt you had something more important to do than be in class. Now bye bye Naruto-kun." And with that, the beautiful redhead leaned down and placed a soft kiss atop her son's head before she, her best friend, and Itachi Uchiha walked off towards the Hokage Tower to meet with Minato about the divorces.

Once left alone, Naruto sighed and looked skyward. _Great, now what do I do? I hate being left on my own in this wretched village. Sure I've got a few friends, but this isn't a great place for me to be on my own._ He thought silently to himself with a frown.

 _ **With Naruko and Satsuki**_

Satsuki frowned as she pulled her arm free from her best friend's grip. Looking into Naruko's eyes, she puffed out her cheeks for a moment before releasing a breath and sighing. "Alright Naruko, what's going on? Why'd you pull me all the way out here and away from Naru-kun like this?"

Naruko smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "So, you'll call him 'Naru-kun' when it's just you and me, but 'baka' when you're in a crowd? What's the deal with that, huh?"

Satsuki flinched and quickly looked away as she folded her arms across her chest in a defensive manner. "Sh-shut up! I can't help it, okay?! I don't know why! I want to be affectionate with him in public, but for some reason I freak out when I'm around him and I start acting like...like _that_! When I'm with other people, I can talk about him like normal. I can call him Naru-kun and act like I _really_ want to! But when I'm with Naru-kun, I can't help but act all weird! It sucks!"

The fifteen year-old redhead giggled and nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Well, just try to take a few deep breaths and calm yourself before you say anything to him or act or anything okay? You're going to end up hurting him if you keep this up. He isn't sure how you really feel about him because of how you're behaving. He really likes you Satsuki-chan. Please don't hurt him by behaving too much like a tsundere, okay?"

Blinking in stupefaction, Satsuki's eyes widened and she clutched at her chest almost as if struck. "Wait...is that how I'm acting? Truly? I really don't mean to be. I just...I can't help it. I don't want to _hurt_ him. I _really_ like him. And I want to show it too! But...how can I? Especially without it coming out all weird again?!"

Naruko sighed softly and gently grabbed her friend's hands. Squeezing them gently, she offered Satsuki a reassuring smile and nodded her head once. "Just be yourself and let it all happen naturally. Go on a few dates and try to let the romance happen. Hopefully nobody stupid tries to ruin them for you."

Satsuki nodded and offered a small smile back before an inquisitive look donned on her face. "Thank you Naruko-chan. But...that's not why you pulled me out here, is it? What's on your mind?"

Naruko giggled somewhat nervously and reached up to rub at the back of her head. Nodding once, she looked away and sighed. "You caught me. I...wanted to talk to you about Naruto-kun. I...I…" Here, she released a heavy sigh and closed her eyes shut tight. "There's two things Satsuki-chan. First...I want to become a samurai girl like you. Second...I'm in love with my brother too. I want to be with him just like you are. I want...I want you to share him with me. Please?!"

Satsuki stood there wide-eyed in absolute shock. She couldn't quite believe what she had just heard. The part about becoming a samurai girl wasn't all that shocking. Satsuki could easily understand where her friend was coming from in that regard. It was an awesome thing to witness and she couldn't blame Naruko for wanting to become one. But being in love with her own _brother_ of all things?! _That_ she had most certainly _not_ expected! And now she expected her to _share_ him?! What the flippity wippity heck?!

For a while, both parties were silent. Eventually, Satsuki released a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Gritting her teeth for a moment, she reached up a hand and reared it back. Clenching it into a fist, she swung it forward and slammed it hard into Naruko's cheek, causing her to fall back onto her rear end. Rubbing her sore fist, Satsuki released a shaky breath and glared down at Naruko. "Don't get up. Just sit there and listen to me. Okay Naruko-chan? I love you and I want you to just hear me out. I promise I'm not mad at you. I just _really_ needed to hit you right then. Please try to understand."

Before Naruko could say anything in response, the beautiful raven-haired young woman held up her hand and cut her off. "Don't interrupt please. I need to get this all off my chest." Releasing a sigh, the young Uchiha closed her eyes and clenched her fists tight. "You're asking me to share my first and only boyfriend I've ever had. And if I have anything to say about it, he's the only one I will _ever_ have. That's...a hard thing to process for me. But...I love you Naruko, and you're very dear to me. And...if I had to share him with anyone, it would be you. But...there's a problem."

When Naruko looked about to speak, Satsuki hushed her up again and narrowed her eyes. "Uh-uh, I said no interruptions. Now...the problem is this. Naruto's the last male Uzumaki. Chances are that he'll need to take multiple wives to restore the Uzumaki clan anyways. There's only three of you left in the village, and now that Minato's been removed from your clan…"

Naruko's eyes widened in realization and she nodded once, quickly coming to the same conclusion her friend had. Satsuki sighed and shook her head. "Yes, poor Naru-kun is going to need to take multiple wives whether he likes it or not. But...here's the deal I'm going to propose to you Naruko-chan. You and I will decide who gets to join our family. I'm going to marry him someday. You're going to marry him someday. That's already been decided. But anyone else will just have to get in line and will have to prove themselves. But...I have some rules I'm going to set forth for you too. Okay? Are you willing to hear me out?"

The blue and violet-eyed redhead nodded and smiled at her friend. "Of course I'll hear you out. You're willing to share Naruto-kun with me. I'll do anything if it means I can be with him." she quickly agreed.

The black-eyed Uchiha folded her arms under her breasts and pushed them up a little as she stood a little prouder, facing her best friend with a somewhat smug grin on her face. "Glad to hear it. My conditions are this: I'm going to be the one that Naru-kun shares his 'first time' with and I'm going to be the one that he marries first. Beyond that, anything goes. I don't mind if you or anyone else enjoys a little foreplay or whatever, but he's popping my cherry first and I'm getting his virginity. It's gonna be **great**!" Satsuki exclaimed giddily.

Naruko blinked in stupefaction over how excited her best friend sounded about losing her virginity to her brother, but when she thought about it and put herself in Satsuki's position, she couldn't help the perverse grin that crossed her face. Nodding her head in understanding, Naruko wiped at her mouth to make sure no drool had escaped her lips. "I understand. I can't say I blame you any. I agree to your terms Satsuki-chan. But I get to be his second in both things! I call dibs on second place! You heard me say it here and now!" the young redhead exclaimed, trying to make sure she claimed her place in the hierarchy here and now before anyone could steal her position.

The fifteen year-old Uchiha twin giggled and nodded her head. "Agreed. Now, what do you say we go get Naruto and get to the academy? I don't want us to run late because we got caught up talking about this for too long." she said.

Nodding in agreement, Naruko took her friend's hand and began walking with her back towards where they had left Naruto. However, as they began walking off, she couldn't help but reach up and rub the spot where Satsuki had punched her. "Damn that smarts. You really didn't pull back on your punch, did you Satsuki-chan?"

Wincing in sympathy, Satsuki glanced away and laughed somewhat nervously. "Sorry Naruko-chan. I needed to relieve the small burst of anger I felt at everything I realized in the only way I could think of at the time. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Sighing, the redhead nodded once in understanding. "It's fine. Just please, don't make a habit out of it. I don't like you being upset with me."

"And I don't like being upset with you. I love you Naruko-chan. In fact, I think the first threesome Naru-kun has should be extra special with you and me. What do you think?" Satsuki suggested, a sly grin and wiggling eyebrows appearing on her face.

Naruko became a blushing, stuttering mess at this and froze in place, unable to utter a proper word or sentence in response. Satsuki found herself giggling giddily at this point and ran off ahead to go and meet up with her blonde boyfriend, leaving Naruko to rush off after her in an attempt to catch up. "H-hey! Wait up!" she shouted out. "I...are you serious?! Because that...that sounds really kinky!"

As the chase continued, the duo couldn't help but laugh together as they continued on their merry way. What they didn't know was that they'd stumble upon a scene that neither of them could ever have expected from a village as 'great' as Konoha…

 _ **With Kushina, Mikoto, & Itachi**_

As the group of three approached Minato's office, Itachi made their presence known by speaking up. "Hello Itumi. Is Hokage-sama in? We need to speak with him about something important."

Itumi, the Hokage's secretary, looked up at the Hokage's guests and immediately went wide-eyed upon spotting Kushina. When she began to sweat nervously, the three of them instantly knew something was going on. Before she could say anything, Kushina scowled and spoke up. "We're going in. Come on you two."

Quickly standing up, the brown-haired Itumi rushed to stand in their way and waved her hands in front of her in an attempt to dissuade their current course of action. "Please wait! Hokage-sama's...busy right now. You really can't go in there right now!"

Kushina narrowed her eyes and shoved past the secretary, roughly throwing open the door to get a look at what was going on inside the office. What she saw was something she figured she should have expected after all of his supposed 'late nights at the office'.

Naked as the day he was born, Minato was standing behind his desk roughly thrusting in and out of an equally naked Mebuki Haruno. With the noise they were making, it was amazing that they couldn't be heard outside of the office. Then again, she supposed Minato most likely activated the silencing seals before the two of them began this little romp.

Mikoto threw her hands over her mouth and released a gasp in shock at what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that one of her dear friends was having an affair with _Minato_ of all people! She couldn't fathom how long this had been going on, nor could she understand how Mebuki could be doing this behind Kushina's back. How long had she been betraying her friend like this?! Looking at Kushina, Mikoto could feel tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to imagine how Kushina could be feeling about all of this.

Itachi, on the other hand, could only stare on in distaste at what he was seeing. With a sigh, he turned around and approached Itumi. "How long have you known about this?"

Sighing as she watched Kushina and Mikoto leave the room as well, Itumi closed the doors, offering a quick apology to her Hokage and his lover before she retook her seat behind her desk. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in her hands and shook her head. After taking a moment to compose herself, she looked up into Itachi's eyes before shooting a quick glance at Kushina's angry face and then back to Itachi. "He's...been doing this for years now. I only found out about it by accident a few years back, but I'm sure he's been having this affair for much longer. I'm sorry Kushina-sama. I should have told you, but…"

Kushina sighed and shook her head. "No...I understand. He threatened you, didn't he? It's okay. I don't blame you. It's not the worst thing he's ever done." she said with a sigh. Taking a seat, Kushina closed her eyes and shook her head. "I wonder if Naruto knew about this. He probably did. I just wonder why he didn't tell me. Then again, with me being under the seal's effects, I doubt I would have listened to him at the time." she said with a sigh.

Mikoto frowned and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault Kushina. You aren't responsible for this or for what happened to you and your son. Minato's the monster here. And as soon as he's done with… _that_ , we'll talk to him and be over with all of this. Hopefully we won't have to deal with him too much after that."

Itachi frowned and shook his head. "I wouldn't be too sure. He IS the Hokage and can call on us for a variety of reasons at any time. Hopefully he will leave you alone Kushina-sama, but there's always a chance something could happen in the future. So always be prepared for anything." he advised.

The lovely redhead sighed and nodded. "I'll be careful. But right now I want to focus on my children and try to make sure they stay safe. I don't want to think about Minato and what he could potentially do to cause problems in the future. Nor do I want to think about how long he's been cheating on me with...with that _whore_ in there. Some friend she turned out to be." Kushina growled out.

It was at this moment that the door opened and Mebuki stepped out, fully dressed and looking slightly disheveled. She looked directly into Kushina's eyes for a moment before quickly hurrying away, unable to utter a word in either apology or explanation. When the group of three looked back into the office, they could see Minato adjusting his Hokage robes before casually motioning for the three of them to enter.

Entering the office, they shut the doors behind themselves before approaching Minato's desk. Standing across from him, they stared across at him apathetically and waited for him to speak, deciding to let him get things started. "Seven years. I assume you wanted to know how long we've been doing this behind your back. Well there's your answer. Now, I assume you three are here for a reason other than to satisfy your curiosity about my affair?" he questioned casually in a tone that clearly showed he didn't care what they thought about his affair with a married woman.

Kushina looked like she had been struck by a rather harsh blow. Unable to stop herself, she spoke up. "Seven...years? You've been cheating on me for seven fucking years?! And with Mebuki of all people?! She is... _was_...my friend! What the hell were you thinking?! Which one of you started it?!"

Minato quirked an eyebrow as he stared at Kushina and shook his head. "I don't really see how any of that is any of your business anymore Kushina. You kicked me out of your house, remember? Besides, what does it matter? Her husband isn't satisfying her and our marriage has been fucked up for years now. Even with that seal on you, it just wasn't enough to get what I wanted out of you. I needed to find it elsewhere, and Mebuki-chan gives me what I need. Now, tell me what you wanted. I don't have all day."

Kushina snarled and clenched her fists tightly at her sides. She wanted nothing more than to lunge across his desk and strangle the smug bastard, but she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere but in trouble. So, reining in her temper, she took a deep breath and released it slowly in an effort to calm down. Once she felt sufficiently calmed, the beautiful redhead began to speak again. "Mikoto-chan and I came to file for divorce from Fugaku and you respectively. I assume there will be no objection from you about this?"

Minato sighed and nodded his head in acceptance as he reached within a drawer in his desk and pulled out some papers. "I expected this. I already prepared everything in advance earlier. You won't have any objections from me Kushina. I honestly just don't care anymore. I've been ready for this for years. I was really only staying with you out of obligation anyways." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before Kushina could say anything in response, Minato signed the papers in the proper spaces and shoved them across the desk. Turning to Mikoto, he offered her a polite smile and decided to be courteous to her. "As for you, I don't quite know what happened to warrant a divorce from Fugaku, but I feel it's safe to assume it's none of my business? It'll be up to you to convince him to sign these, but here you go." he said, shoving some papers across the desk to her as well.

Mikoto decided to be polite to Minato and offer up a small tidbit of information to sate Minato's curiosity as she signed where she needed to. "It's...complicated Hokage-sama. Suffice it to say, our marriage has been a loveless one. I suppose you could say I've stayed with him out of obligation as well, mostly for my children. But what really cemented my decision to leave him is precisely _because_ of my children."

Nodding, Minato closed his eyes and released a breath. "I never did like Fugaku's attitude. I'll admit I've done things others would view as 'despicable', but Fugaku's a genuine asshole. There have been times where I've wanted to have him thrown out of council meetings because of his attitude, but he hasn't stepped out of line enough to warrant such a thing. You have my sympathies for having to deal with such a creature for so long Mikoto."

Blinking in shock at this, the raven-haired woman nodded in thanks to her Hokage and offered him a polite smile. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I appreciate that. I'm just disappointed that he's managed to turn my son Sasuke into a mini-Fugaku. Sadly there's nothing I can do to save him from such a path. Sasuke has made his choice and I have to accept that now."

While Mikoto and Minato talked, Kushina couldn't help but stew. How could Minato speak so casually and kindly with Mikoto while being such an asshole with her? It just wasn't right! Saying such things to her really pissed her off! But, she realized, he was just trying to get under her skin. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly and signed the divorce papers where needed. After doing so, she shoved the papers back across the desk to Minato and spoke up to get his attention. "Here Minato. Is this all you needed to finalize the divorce?"

Stopping his conversation with Mikoto, the blond Hokage turned his attention to the divorce papers and examined them to make sure everything was in order. "This is everything I need. And you don't need to worry, I won't challenge you for custody of the kids. They're yours Kushina." Minato said as he stamped the papers and called for Itumi to come and take them away to be filed.

Kushina was a little surprised by that, but nodded her head in thanks. "Th-thank you. But...why?"

Minato sighed and shook his head before reaching up and covering his eyes. "You should know by now that I don't care about Naruto. I do care for Naruko, but she's closer to you. I know that she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. So I just don't see a point in fighting with you for custody over either of them. Nor do I need visitation rights. I can have more children in the future, so I don't mind. So you can be happy with them Kushina. I just plain don't care."

The violet-eyed beauty sighed and nodded her head. "Well, for what it's worth...thank you. Come on Miko-chan, Itachi-kun, let's get going. I'm sure Minato's got a busy day ahead of him and we still have more to do today as well. Good-bye...Hokage-sama." Kushina said before turning and walking off with Mikoto and Itachi following after her.

After they had left the tower, Mikoto turned to her best friend and offered her a bright smile. "Well, that was unexpected. Yeah, he was a smug asshole, but it went a **lot** better than expected. I suppose now would be a good time to go and get Fugaku to sign these divorce papers. What are you going to do Kushina-chan?"

Kushina sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure. I'd like to spend more time with you Miko-chan, but I'm not allowed in the Uchiha compound anymore. So I suppose I can wait for you at Ramen Ichiraku? Would that be okay?"

The ex-matriarch of the Uchiha clan nodded her head and hugged her friend close. "I'll see you soon. Come Itachi, let's go pay a visit to your father and get this divorce business settled. I want this over and done with as soon as possible so we can be free of him." Mikoto said before turning and walking off with her eldest, and now considered _only_ son.

Watching them walk off, the leader of the Uzumaki clan could only hope that things went well for her dear friend. Sighing, she turned and began walking off to go and see her friends at the Ramen Ichiraku stand. _I wonder how Naruto and Naruko are doing…_

 _ **With Naruto - Earlier**_

Our blond protagonist couldn't help but sigh to himself as he tried to remain calm where he was standing. Being left alone in a village that hated him wasn't a pleasant feeling. They still didn't know all that he went through in this wretched place. How could they? Right now, he just hoped that Naruko and Satsuki would return soon so they could get to the academy and out of danger. Sadly, it just wasn't meant to be.

Appearing from around a corner came three ninja, each wearing a flak jacket that signified that they were chunin level in rank. Two were female while one was male, and they were each conversing about some random topic before laying eyes upon him. When they did, and they noticed that he was all by his lonesome, the male of the group gained a sadistic gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. "Well well, what do we have here? If it isn't the Kyuubi incarnate? And he's all by himself too. My my girls, what should we do with him?" he asked his friends.

One of the girls frowned and looked about ready to speak, but the other girl beat her to the punch. "I say we make him suffer. I lost my mom in that attack and I haven't had a good chance to punish this little shit for it. I've heard so many stories from people about how they've pounded him real good, but not me yet. I'm amazed he's still alive. Then again...I suppose being the Kyuubi brat has its perks." Cracking her knuckles, the kunoichi grinned menacingly at Naruto and withdrew a kunai from the pouch on her calf. "I hope you're prepared you punk. I'm going to enjoy cutting into you."

The other kunoichi spoke up at this point as she stepped in front of her friends. "Guys, come on. We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong. Let's just leave him alone and be on our way. Please?"

The male of the group snarled and gripped her by the hair, yanking her head back before slamming his fist into her face repeatedly. "If you're going to try and get in our way, then you're better off laying there where you won't be a damn problem. Because you're our friend, or at least you _were_ , I won't kill you. You should feel grateful." he said before tossing her to the ground and kicking her in the side a couple of times.

When it looked as if she was about to struggle to her feet, the other kunoichi of the group quickly pressed a knee into her back and pressed her kunai against the back of her throat. "I swear to Kami that if you try to get up, I'll fucking kill you. I don't care if you're my friend, or rather _were_ , the mere fact that you want to _protect_ that monster is enough to warrant your death in my eyes! So shut up, stay down, and be a good girl while we kill this monster." she demanded before standing up and turning to make her way towards Naruto.

As the duo approached him, Naruto released a sigh and closed his eyes in resignation. He knew this was bound to happen and had no plans to fight it. Fighting it never ended well and just made things worse for him every time. It was best to just let things be and wait for them to get bored usually.

However, a thought entered his head and it caused his eyes to shoot wide open as he came to a sudden realization. _Satsuki. Naruko. I can't let them see this!_ Looking at his soon-to-be assailants, the blond realized that he would need to fight back this time. Glancing down at his side, he knew he had just the right tool to do so.

Grasping the hilt of his katana, he waited until the male drew just close enough and withdrew his blade in one quick flurry, almost as if he had practiced it a million times before, and severed the man's left arm right below his shoulder. Unable to believe what he had just done, Naruto froze, both from shock and from the sight of the blood shooting from the stump that was left in the arm's place. Being inexperienced as he was, this was just too much for him and it left him open for what was coming next.

While the man screamed out in agony at losing his arm, the woman stared in shock for just a moment before her rage urged her on and she lashed out with her fist, catching Naruto in the eye and not just stunning him, but knocking him to the ground and temporarily blinding him in that eye.

Once the teenager was down, the woman pounced on him and began to wildly slash and stab him repeatedly, refusing to let him get in another attack like that. At some point during this attack, she knocked away his blade and began to laugh hysterically. "Finally! Oh Kami finally! You have no idea how long I've waited to make you pay for all you've put me through you Kami forsaken brat! Why Hokage-sama allowed you to live for so long is beyond my understanding. But…"

Looking down at the young man underneath her, the woman couldn't help but admire his appearance for a time. "You know, Minato did do something right with you. You got his looks at the very least. Tell me brat, are you a virgin, or has that been taken from you already too?" she questioned with a rather sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Naruto, already bleeding out and unable to put up any form of resistance, widened his eyes and shook his head in fear. "Please...don't do this. I want to save...my first time...for someone s-special...to me…" he pleaded weakly.

Smiling brightly to herself, the woman quickly performed a medical technique to patch Naruto up just enough so he wouldn't bleed out on her and leaned down until her lips were just centimeters from his. "Don't worry Kyuubi, I promise you're going to enjoy every fucking second of this. After all, I'm not without compassion. Even you don't deserve to die without first feeling the touch of a woman. Now, sit still and let me rock your world." she said sultrily before she captured his lips with hers in a fiery kiss while she snaked her hands into his pants to begin massaging his member.

As this happened, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he retreated into his subconscious, unable and unwilling to stay conscious through what was about to happen to him. _I'm sorry Naruko, Satsuki...I just can't do this…_

After Naruto fell into blissful unconsciousness, the woman pulled back from the kiss and found herself smirking. "Oh, he can't sleep through this. I won't let him." she said to herself as she slowly freed his member from his pants and got a good look at it. "Mmmm, for being the Kyuubi brat, he's sure got a delicious looking cock. I think I might just enjoy this." she said as she pulled back her hair and engulfed Naruto's cock in her mouth. Running her tongue along its length, she began to savor the taste of it and moaned loudly as she began to bob her head up and down, enjoying her ministrations on his cock.

It was this scene that Satsuki and Naruko stumbled upon as they returned to the area they had left their darling Naruto at. The first thing they noticed was all the blood pooling around a man as he lay still on the ground. It appeared that he had thrashed around at first, most likely from the shock of losing his arm, but then he had gone into shock and, without proper medical treatment, soon perished.

They noticed another woman lying on the ground nearby, but she didn't appear to have any serious wounds on her. Instead she looked to be quivering in fear, afraid of something, but they weren't sure what. When she looked their way, she gave them an apologetic look before motioning with her hands and eyes towards something. Looking that way, their eyes widened in horror at what they were witnessing. However, feelings of rage also bubbled up inside of them and caused two things to happen with the both of them.

Seeing their beloved Naruto-kun in such a bloody, violated state and seeing that woman further violating him in the way that she was caused them to feel such rage that Satsuki's Sharingan eyes sprung to life, a single tomoe spinning in both eyes. Naruko, on the other hand, allowed the Kyuubi's influence to spring to life and cover her in a two-tailed cloak as she got down on her hands and feet.

As the two of them prepared to attack the woman assaulting their beloved, something strange began to happen. Pink and orange chains began to wrap themselves around Naruto as he was lifted off the ground. His wounds began to heal and the kunoichi that had been assaulting him was blown backwards and sent tumbling along the ground, end over end. When the blond academy student touched back down on the ground again, he opened his eyes and immediately collapsed to his knees, unable to support his own weight or move even a single muscle.

However, what happened next might be an even stranger occurrence than this! A bright glow came from Naruto's stomach and a bright light shot out from it and hit the ground mere feet from him before disappearing in a flash. Standing there was a beautiful young woman in her late teens, looking to be about seventeen or eighteen years old, with beautiful red hair and golden eyes with slitted pupils. She was wearing a rather short pink outfit that exposed a _lot_ of leg and, if she were to bend over too far, you would easily be able to see what kind of panties she was wearing. On her feet she wore white socks with orange leggings that went up to just below her knees and she wore platform sandals as well. Something that everyone there noticed was that she carried a daisho set, in this case a dual pair of katana that, unknown to everyone there, were unusually colored.

Turning around so she could face Naruto, the unknown woman walked over to Naruto and knelt down until she was face-to-face with him. Without speaking a word to him, she gently tucked his penis back into his pants and offered him a sultry smirk. "There you go. Wouldn't want to leave that hanging out, now would we Na-ru-to-kun?" Leaning in, she placed a light kiss upon his lips and licked his lips afterwards, just to tease him a little. "Mmm, tasty. Now, what do you say you leave this bitch to me? I'll make her suffer for daring to lay a hand on you, my darling."

 _ **Earlier - Naruto's Mindscape**_

As Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't expect to appear inside of the sewer that was his mindscape. Looking around, he could see the water up to his knees and knew that it was bad. It had never been like this before, and he had been here a number of times before. However, he had yet to meet the Kyuubi after all these years. So he figured this would be just like all the other times and he'd be left on his own to suffer in misery just as usual.

However, what he didn't expect was for the water to suddenly begin pulling him along by his feet in one direction in a sudden rush of speed. Screaming out as he was dragged along, Naruto flailed his arms about in an attempt to remain upright, barely able to keep himself from being dragged under the water.

Eventually he came to a stop. When he did, he panted for breath and began to look around frantically, trying to figure out where the hell he was now. When he looked up, he saw the mighty Kyuubi staring down at him from behind its cage, the seal in plain view keeping it trapped behind the bars. Realizing that the Kyuubi must have brought him here, Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief and offered it a polite smile and a wave. "Umm...hi there?"

Sighing, the Kyuubi closed its eyes and smacked ones of its paws against the cage. "Why are you just giving up Naruto? Are you really willing to just let that woman rape you like this?"

Shaking his head, the teenager frowned up at the Kyuubi and shook his head. "I don't know what to do. I froze up when I cut off that man's arm…" Naruto said ashamedly. "I know I shouldn't have. I just...I couldn't help it. I've never done something like that before and it's my first time seeing so much...so much blood that wasn't my own...I just froze. She took advantage of my moment of weakness and knocked my blade away from me. And she wounded me so badly. What can I do?"

Sighing once again, the Kyuubi nodded its head and looked upwards at the ceiling for a moment before it came to a decision. Looking down at the young man before it, the beast began to glow a bright pink and began to shrink down until it stood at a height of 5' 8" and donned her human form. Approaching a gap in the bars, she reached out and tried to extend her arm out through the opening in the bars, only to flinch back when she received a rather nasty shock. "Damn. Naruto...we need to talk." she said.

Blinking in shock at what he was seeing, the fifteen year old approached the cage and looked the woman before him over with an appraising eye. When he was finished, he couldn't help the words that left his mouth. "Wow Kyuubi. You look beautiful."

Unable to help herself, Kyuubi blushed prettily and turned her head, looking away from her container. Quietly, she mumbled out, "Th-thank you...Naruto. I mean that. But really…" Turning back to him, she reached out and held her hand palm out towards him, hoping he'd get the message. When he placed his palm against hers, she smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "We really need to talk Naruto. My dear Naruto-kun."

Nodding in response, Naruto listened raptly as the woman began to speak. "My name is Jubei Yagyu. I have lived a **very** long time Naruto-kun. I am what is known as a master samurai. My friends and I were cursed and transformed into the beasts you know these days as the bijuu by the Sage of Six Paths a very long time ago. All we wanted was to be left alone in peace to live out our days as we wanted, but he felt we were too powerful to be left alone and needed to be dealt with in some manner. So...he used his precious ninshu, a power that was foreign to us at the time, and cursed us, transforming us into these wretched beasts. He...isn't the kind man that everyone worships him as."

Naruto was floored. The legendary Sage of Six Paths was a fucking monster that cursed a group of innocent people simply for existing?! Who the fuck did he think he was to get away with something like that?! What kind of asshole did you have to be to even do something like that anyways?! Obviously the kind of guy that was the Sage of Six Paths, otherwise he wouldn't have done something like that to the poor bijuu. Looking into Jubei's eyes, the blue-eyed blond frowned and shook his head. "I...didn't know. I'm so sorry." he said.

Shaking her head, Jubei offered Naruto a smile and tugged on Naruto's arm, pulling him into the cage with her where she wrapped him in a hug and proceeded to kiss his forehead. "It's okay my darling. I've…" Sighing, Jubei closed her eyes and shook her head again. "No, even after all this time, I can't say that I've forgiven him. My other half may have, but I still haven't. It's hard to forgive a man comes into your life and wrongs you just because you're different."

Naruto nodded in understanding and hugged her just a bit tighter. "Don't think about it. Why don't you tell me about your friends and this other half of yours? Wait...that can wait until later. I'm sure there's more important things you need to talk to me about first. Besides, I'm sure you have some kind of plan to help me out of my current situation, so I'm eager to hear you out." he said with a cheerful smile.

The samurai woman nodded once and pulled Naruto tighter against her. "You're right. There's simply no time to tell you about my friends right now. What you need to know right now is that the Sandaime's seal is siphoning my power. I can't help you so long as it remains in place. If you want me to help you, I need you to remove it and free me. I promise you, it won't hurt you. More importantly, _I_ won't hurt you. You're my most precious person Naruto-kun. I love you most dearly. You are my beloved Naruto-kun and I'll cherish you until the end of time."

Nodding once, Naruto stepped back from her and proceeded to the seal where he gripped it by the corner and ripped it off in one quick, fluid motion. As soon as it was off, the door swung open and a great burst of power burst forth from the cage, washing over Naruto. As a result, he was forced to close his eyes and cover his face with his arms in an effort to not be bowled over by the immense force that was crashing over him.

When the teenager lowered his arms and opened his eyes, the beautiful Jubei Yagyu was standing before him with a beautiful smile on her face with her dual katana held in both hands. Looking them both over, she soon looked into her beloved's eyes and she sheathed her weapons before grabbing Naruto's chin and tugging him close. "What do you say we get me out of your mindscape and into the real world, hm? I want to make that bitch _suffer_ for daring to lay a hand on you. That...and I want to stake my claim on you. You're mine Na-ru-to-kun. Well, I suppose I'm willing to share you with those cuties Satsuki and Naruko." she said with a giggle before she leaned in and captured Naruto's lips with hers.

It was at this point that chains shot up and began to wrap around Naruto's body within his mindscape. At the same time, Jubei's body began to vanish from the mindscape while the seal on Naruto's stomach began to glow.

 _ **Present Time - Outside the Seal**_

Looking himself over, Naruto couldn't help but question what the _fuck_ was going on. Struggling to lift his head, he looked into Jubei's eyes and offered her a crooked smile. "Umm...Jubei-chan? What the heck is going on here? What's with these chains? Why can't I move?"

Sighing, the beautiful master samurai leaned in and pressed her lips to his again before running her fingers through his hair gently. "My previous master encountered the same thing at first. His name was Muneakira and the very same chains bound him every time we kissed to bring out my power. The secret to overcoming these chains was for him to become stronger. So, my darling Naruto-kun, all you need to do is train and become stronger. With time, you will no longer be bound by these chains when we kiss. I promise."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the kunoichi as she struggled to her feet and pointed at them. "What the fuck is going on here? Who is she and why the fuck is she getting in my way?!"

Sighing again, Jubei Yagyu rose to her feet and turned around to face the annoyance. "My name is Jubei Yagyu and I am your soon to be executioner. After what you tried to do to my darling, you can't be allowed to live." With a twinkle in one of her golden eyes, Jubei placed her hands upon the hilts of her blades and, before the kunoichi could react, disappeared. In a blur of speed, Jubei was behind her and was already sheathing her katanas. Once they were fully sheathed, the kunoichi fell apart into four separate pieces, blood pooling on the ground where she fell.

When Jubei turned to return to Naruto's side, she saw Satsuki and Naruko kneeling beside him, checking to make sure he was okay. After the chains receded and they were sure he was alright again, they turned to Jubei and pouted at her. Naruko spoke up to voice their thoughts. "No fair Whoever-You-Are. Satsuki-chan and I wanted to do that."

Giggling, Jubei nodded her head in understanding and reached out to pat Naruko on the cheek. "I'm sure you could have too. However, it's been _**years**_ since I've been able to stretch my legs and that bitch hurt my darling Naruto-kun." Seeing how the two girls were looking at her now, the redhead sighed and held up a hand before they could say anything. "We can talk about it later. Right now, you three need to get to class."

Before anyone could say anything, a quartet of ANBU appeared surrounding them and the leader stepped forward with a hand on the hilt of his blade. "I'm afraid you four aren't going anywhere. You're going to need to come with us."

"Wait!" the remaining chunin kunoichi shouted as she quickly rose to her feet. "If you're taking them before the Hokage and the council, then please bring me along as well. I was witness to the entire thing. They'll need an unbiased account of everything that transpired here." she stated, hoping they would heed her words and bring her along.

Nodding his head in understanding, the lead ANBU, a man with gravity-defying silver hair, turned to face her. "Alright, we'll bring you along." Turning back to face Naruto, the ANBU captain wasn't sure how to feel about him exactly. On the one hand, this _was_ Minato's child. But on the other, Minato clearly didn't care much about him. Now, as Minato's student, he _could_ blindly follow in his sensei's footsteps and show just as much disdain for the boy, but…

With a sigh, Kakashi reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Hopefully you have better luck today Naruto-kun." he said with an unseen eye-smile. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

 **A/N - And there we go. That's the end of the chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it. If you didn't...I apologize sincerely. I put a lot of work into it and I did the very best I could with it. Especially considering all the crap I had to go through. My laptop crapping out on me was seriously unexpected, and then all this other shit I've had to deal with...it's been a MASSIVE pain in the ass. So hopefully this chapter was to your liking. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I had so much more planned, so I want to work on another chapter of this story ASAP.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, Jubei Yagyu from the Hyakka Ryouran series has been introduced and she is the mighty Kyuubi. She's even hinted that other characters from the Hyakka Ryouran series are the other bijuu! She's also made mention of Muneakira! How about that huh? lol.**

 **Also, as you can see, Naruko's approached Satsuki about becoming a samurai girl herself. She's the second girl that's going to be with Naruto with Jubei Yagyu being #3. Hopefully nobody has a problem with that.**

 **Anywho, I can't think of too much else to say. I've been up all damn night and I've been dealing with a LOT of shit for a while now. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Okay, this chapter took quite a while to write. It's mostly a continuation of the previous chapter in that it continues the same day, but at the end of the chapter, it skips ahead a couple of weeks to the Genin test.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It might not be the best, but I did put a lot of work into it. Sooo...I hope it turned out well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Genin Test**

Mikoto had a scowl on her face as she stared across the table at her husband. Thankfully she only had to deal with him as his son, Sasuke, had gone on ahead to the academy earlier. She was also thankful to have her son, Itachi, at her side, otherwise she'd be feeling rather unnerved to be in the same room as her scumbag of a husband. As it was, she wanted to get this over with as soon as she could, so she pointed down at the papers sitting in front of him and said a single word. "Sign."

Fugaku glared into his wife's eyes and shook his head. "You don't get to order me around woman." he said harshly before looking down at the papers in front of him. "What the hell is this anyways? What did you bring me?" he questioned, clearly irritated at having his morning interrupted in such a manner.

Pointing at the papers again, Mikoto closed her eyes and released a frustrated sigh. "Fugaku, I want to be rid of you just as much as you want to be rid of me and Satsuki. So I'm filing for a divorce from you. If you would just sign the damn papers, we can get the hell away from each other and never have to bother with each other again. So…" reaching across the table, she grabbed Fugaku's pen and slapped it into his hand, "sign the papers and we can be rid of each other. Even better for you, I won't ever try to influence your precious son ever again either."

Nodding his head in understanding, the Uchiha clan head clenched the pen tightly in his hand and signed the papers where it was required. Once he was finished, he shoved the papers back towards Mikoto and opened his mouth to speak, but he was beaten to the punch by his wife. "And just so you know, I'm tired of having to listen to you speak. You may be the current clan head of the Uchiha, but you're nothing more than an asshole Fugaku. If it wasn't for the fact you were such a selfish, stupid prick about the Sharingan, I'd move my family out of this wretched compound and somewhere better. You just aren't worthy of us."

Snarling at this, Fugaku reacted to this outrage by reaching across to slap his wife, but she punched him square in the eye and knocked him flat on his back. " **Never** try to hit me again, Fugaku." she commanded.

Quickly shooting up onto his feet, the Uchiha clan head pointed towards the door with one hand while clutching at his wounded eye. "That's it! You and your children are BANISHED from the Uchiha clan from this point forward! Pack your things and get the hell out of my compound!" he commanded.

Mikoto remained calm and nodded once before looking to her son and motioned for him to follow her as she collected the papers before the two of them left Fugaku's home. Afterwards, the two of them returned home and began to pack their things. As they did this, the Uchiha woman couldn't help but turn to Itachi and smirk. "Well, I'd say that went _very_ well, wouldn't you, dear?"

The raven-haired young man couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he looked his mother's way. Nodding once, he closed his eyes and spoke up in agreement. "I agree. Your plan to get us kicked out worked perfectly. Now, hopefully, we can get Kushina-sama to agree to let us move in with her family like you planned."

Giggling to herself, Mikoto went about packing up Satsuki's clothes and decided to reassure her son. "Oh, she will. Kushina's estate is huge. There's more than enough room in her home for all of us. Besides that…" Here, the beautiful onyx-eyed woman looked into her son's eyes and smirked, "Kushina and I are like sisters. She wouldn't turn us away."

Itachi could only nod in turn and continue packing up their belongings. He had nothing to say in response that would offer anything more to their conversation.

 _ **Later - Ramen Ichiraku**_

As Mikoto and Itachi walked through the flaps of the Ramen Ichiraku stand, they were greeted merrily by Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. Replying in kind, they took seats on either side of Kushina and smiled at her. If you were wondering where their belongings were, they were sealed away within a series of scrolls they were carrying inside of a bag that Itachi placed at his feet shortly after seating himself.

"What took you two so long?" Kushina questioned as she turned on her stool to face Mikoto. "I was getting tempted to order a bowl of ramen, and I've already eaten breakfast!" she exclaimed.

Letting out a tinkling laugh, the beautiful Mikoto placed one of her hands on Kushina's and squeezed it gently. "Well, I tricked Fugaku into kicking us out of the Uchiha compound. Itachi-kun and I had to return home and pack up all of our things. Then we had to deliver the divorce papers to Hokage-sama of course. And now, well, here we are. In other words…" Mikoto giggled some more and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "my divorce is finalized Kushi-chan! I'm free of that rotten bastard!"

Smiling happily, Kushina hugged her friend just as tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so happy for you. But...wait…" What her friend said registered in her mind and the redhead's eyes widened in realization. "Where are you going to live now?" she questioned.

Frowning at her friend, Mikoto leaned back and flicked her in the nose. "Why, Kushina, are you saying you won't take us into your home? Whatever could be wrong with you? Are you really willing to leave us out to rot on the street? You know we've got nowhere else to go."

Blinking in sudden realization, the violet-eyed woman began to scratch the back of her head and laugh sheepishly. "Oh...I didn't realize you wanted to move in with me. Well, I have no problem with that. Sure, let's go get you guys moved…"

Before Kushina could finish speaking, an ANBU agent appeared behind them and knelt down before them. "I'm sorry to interrupt you three, but a council meeting has been called. It involves your children. I need you three to come with me."

Seeing that the two mothers were about to speak up and say something in a panic, Itachi beat them to the punch and rose from his seat. "We'll come. Mother, Kushina-sama, we'll learn what happened soon. Right now, I want to see Satsuki-chan and make sure she's alright. That's the most important thing to me right now. It's the same for you two, right?"

Receiving nods in turn, the trio bid good-bye to the Ichiraku duo before they each disappeared in a Body Flicker to make their way to the council chambers.

 _ **Council Chambers**_

Appearing in the council chambers, Kushina and Mikoto immediately rushed to their children and threw their arms around them, hugging the three of them tight. Itachi, meanwhile, moved at a casual walk towards the group and offered them a tiny smirk. "So, what happened?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head as he and his twin sister hugged his mother back. "You'll find out soon Itachi-nii. Now that you three are here, I think the meeting's going to begin soon." he said as he pointed behind them.

A cough was heard and the group looked to see Minato staring boredly down at them. When he saw he had their attention, the blue-eyed Hokage pointed towards an empty seat. "Kushina, would you kindly take your seat please so we can begin? I'd like to get this meeting underway."

A deep frown adorned Kushina's face, but she nodded in understanding. Kissing the cheeks of both of her children, she soon ventured to her seat and sat down. As soon as she was seated, Minato banged his gavel and looked sternly down at his estranged son. "I've called this meeting because a short while ago, Naruto Uzumaki came under attack. Apparently…" releasing a sigh, Minato covered his eyes and shook his head, "this is _not_ an uncommon occurrence. However, there... _was_ something about this attack that was rather...erm…'unique' and I feel it needs to be addressed. But…"

Minato sighed again and looked at the red-haired woman standing at Naruto's side. "We also need to discuss the 'punishment' delivered to Naruto's assailants. Some might say it was a little extreme, but...others could argue that it was justified."

Kushina clenched her fists tight and gritted her teeth. Already, she wasn't liking what she was hearing, and upon looking down at her best friend, she could tell that Mikoto wasn't faring much better. She could only imagine just how bad this 'attack' was on her little darling, and she hoped that he wouldn't be traumatized by such an event. But what made this even worse was the fact that this apparently wasn't even the _first_ attack on him! He'd been attacked before and she didn't even know about it! What kind of mother was she?!

Jubei chose this moment to speak up as she folded her arms across her chest, pushing up her breasts in the process. "Of course it was justified. Those who argue otherwise are fools. But, considering the majority of people in this room haven't heard the details of the attack yet, I suppose it would be best to just get on with it. So, with your permission, may the witness speak Hokage-sama?" she questioned.

Minato sighed and looked at the female chunin that was shuffling nervously next to Naruko before looking back at Jubei and shaking his head. "Not just yet. First I'd like to hear from Naruto's own mouth about what happened. He is the victim here after all and I want to hear the details of this attack from him. At least, all that he remembers. If I remember correctly, he passed out at some point during the attack?"

The younger blond nodded his head and looked into the Yondaime Hokage's eyes. "That is correct Hokage-sama. It…" Sighing, Naruto looked down at the ground and shook his head. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. After I was left alone...I waited for Satsuki-chan and Naruko-chan to return so we could go to the academy together. But...three chunin appeared instead. Two of them, a man and a woman...they hurt their friend, her," here, Naruto pointed at the female chunin in the room to show that he was talking about her, "because she tried to dissuade them from attacking me."

"Well, when they approached me with weapons drawn, I swung my katana and cut off the man's arm. I...I froze after this. The woman took advantage of this and knocked me to the ground and knocked my weapon from my hand. She proceeded to stab and cut me repeatedly until she...until she…" Naruto began to shake at this point and hugged himself tight. When he felt arms wrap around him, he looked up to see Satsuki and Naruko both holding him in an effort to calm him down. Releasing a shaky breath, he silently thanked them both before he looked up into Minato's eyes again and continued recounting his tale. "She...asked me if I was still a virgin after all the times I've been attacked before."

It was hearing this that caused many of the people in the room, namely the women, to release gasps of shock. Kushina began to weep and shake uncontrollably and wanted nothing more than to run down to her son and wrap him tight into her arms and never let him go. "I...begged her not to do it. Even after all the attacks I've suffered through, it's the one thing that the people of this village haven't taken from me yet. She...she proceeded to kiss me and shoved her hand into my pants...and then I...I don't know. I couldn't handle it. I retreated into my subconscious…"

The witness spoke up at this point and looked at her Hokage. "Hokage-sama? Everything he just said is true. I swear to you on my headband that Naruto is telling the truth. After...after he passed out, she proceeded to remove Naruto's m-member from his pants and began to suck on it. She wanted to wake him up before she...t-took his first time from him. It was at this point that Satsuki-san and Naruko-san arrived. I motioned for them to do something to try and stop her, but…"

Minato frowned at this point and looked hard into the chunin's eyes. "But…? Well? Don't leave us in suspense Miyuki-san. What happened next?"

The now-named Miyuki turned her head and looked apologetically into Naruto's eyes. Mouthing 'I'm sorry.' to him, she turned and bowed her head to the Yondaime Hokage before she began to speak again. "Something...strange began to happen with Naruto's body. A powerful burst of energy erupted from him and pushed Shimasha away from him. But more than that, Naruto's body healed, and he began to glow. On top of that, these strange chains sprouted forth and covered his body and...a weird light began to glow...stemming from his stomach. And soon...that light shot forth from his stomach before hitting the ground in front of him. From that light appeared this woman you see here, this Jubei Yagyu." she explained, sounding just as bewildered as she was sure everyone else was.

Frowning at this, Minato decided to voice a question that he was sure everyone else was thinking. "You mean to say that she came from the seal on his stomach?"

Jubei decided to answer this question as she closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Why yes. Yes, I did." Smirking, she cracked open one of her eyes and looked around at everyone in the room. "I...am Jubei Yagyu. But your people know me better as the Kyuubi. Pleased to meet you."

Before anyone could say anything, Fugaku shot up from his seat and glared down at Naruto. "You mean to say you released the Kyuubi from its seal?! What the hell were you thinking you foolish boy?! Do you know what you've done?!"

Minato held up his hand to silence Fugaku and stared coldly down at the Kyuubi. "Now that you're free, what do you want Kyuubi? Surely you could have taken your revenge by now if you had desired it? So there must be something else you're after. What is it?"

Jubei smirked and narrowed her golden, slitted eyes as she looked from Minato to Fugaku and then back again. "Why, it's really quite simple. I just want to live in peace with my darling Naruto-kun. And I want everyone to know that if anyone should ever try to hurt him again that they'll suffer _dearly_ for it. Is that understood?" she said in an all too sweet voice.

Fugaku looked ready to blow a gasket, as did the majority of the civilian council. Danzo narrowed his eyes and clenched his cane tight, looking as if he was debating about whether to try and act on something, while the elders looked as if they were remaining calm in the face of this particular issue. Minato, however, remained calm and nodded his head. "I see. Okay then...considering what we've all heard, I think it's safe to say that Naruto is no way at fault for what happened. Nor should he be punished. And...Jubei, you said your name was…?" receiving a nod in return, the blond Hokage nodded in kind and continued speaking, "shouldn't be punished either for killing the woman attempting to violate him. Does anyone have any objections?"

The majority of people in the room immediately said "No, Hokage-sama." However, Fugaku, being the asshole that he is, decided to offer up his objections. "Of course I do! First off, Naruto is only a civilian! They hadn't even done anything to him and he attacked them! As a direct result of his actions, that man died! Therefore, a civilian killed one of our ninja WITHOUT provocation! He should be punished!"

Before Fugaku could continue, he received a harsh punch to his left eye and was sent crashing into the wall. When he tried to get up, he felt someone's hand grip his throat lift him off the ground. Opening his good eye, he looked to see who had attacked him and saw an irate Kushina with her hair flailing in nine whip-like tails with a couple of her adamantine chains flailing about behind her poised to strike. "How dare you?! My son was being attacked! Or did you not hear that part _Fugaku_?! On top of that, this isn't even the first time he's _been_ attacked! I bet you've allowed some of your own clansmen to attack him before too, _haven't you_ Fugaku?!"

Quaking in fright, Fugaku began to stammer, unable to formulate any kind of response. This was apparently enough of a confirmation for Kushina as she prepared to end Fugaku's life. However, Minato's voice soon boomed over the commotion in the room. "Kushina! That. Is. ENOUGH! Put him down and return to your seat!" he commanded, much to his ex-wife's consternation. "And Fugaku, Naruto will NOT be punished for defending himself. Jubei? I'm appointing you as Naruto's guardian both within and without the village from this point forward to ensure something like this doesn't happen again. Is this understood?" he commanded.

Danzo frowned at this point and stepped forward. "Minato, I must object. The Kyuubi is our weapon. It should remain within the village to defend us at all times, not out there acting as this boy's guardian."

The Yondaime Hokage narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at Danzo. "First of all Danzo, it's _Hokage-sama_ to you. Second, you obviously don't know the first thing about the legend surrounding Jubei Yagyu and the Samurai's Kiss kekkei genkai of old. I...do. It's a kekkei genkai that belonged to the Namikaze clan's ancestor, _my_ ancestor, Muneakira Namikaze. He existed in the time of the Sage of the Six Paths. With but the act of a single kiss, he had the power to transform any member of the opposite sex he kissed into a samurai of incredible power. They were capable of amazing feats of strength and stamina. They could defeat even the strongest of foes and were capable of either saving the world from destruction or destroying it with their power."

Pointing down at Jubei, Minato snarled out, "There's a legend in my clan about the Sage of Six Paths and what he did. Something that the people of the world don't know about their savior. He cursed Muneakira's brides and transformed them into what we know today as the bijuu. Jubei Yagyu, the Kyuubi, is one such person. You CANNOT command someone of her power to remain in the village and guard it if she'd rather be with Naruto and watch over him."

Everyone was shocked at what they had just heard. The Sage of Six Paths had _cursed_ the bijuu?! But...why?! And why was their Hokage being so submissive in regards to this woman? Was she really so much stronger? Or was there something more to it than that? Kushina had her suspicions, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just _knew_ instinctively that there was something more to what was going on. Looking at Mikoto and Itachi, she could see that they felt the same way.

Jubei frowned at Minato, not at all liking that he had revealed such information to a creep like Danzo. But alas, the information was out and there was nothing she could do about it now. She would just have to deal with the backlash when it hit. For now, her primary concern was taking care of Naruto and making sure he stayed safe.

Naruko frowned and looked around at everyone. "So...does this mean Naruto's not in trouble?" she queried.

Sighing, the blond Hokage nodded at his daughter. "Yes Naruko. Naruto and Jubei are not in any trouble. You are all free to go. Actually, here…" snapping his fingers, Minato waited until an ANBU appeared next to him and began to whisper into her ear. Receiving a nod, he looked back at the three teenagers and motioned for them to leave. "This ANBU will escort you three to the academy. Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Jubei, you four are free to join them if you want. This meeting is adjourned." he declared with a kindhearted smile.

Thanking the Hokage, Naruto and company left the council chambers and ventured outside where they soon began their trek towards the academy. As they walked, Kushina quickly hurried over to Naruto and pulled him close to her. "Are you alright sweetheart? I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I should never have left you alone."

The whiskered blonde shook his head and hugged his mother back. "It's not your fault mom. You couldn't have seen that coming. And...it's not like I've ever told you about the attacks on me before. You...were only freed from Minato's influence yesterday after all, so there was no way you could have known."

Naruko quickly grasped her twin brother's other arm and hugged on tight. "I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of that Naruto-kun. You should never have had to suffer so much."

Naruto would have said something, but Jubei pointed ahead and spoke up before he could. "Enough. We're here. You can talk about this later. For now, you should focus on school." she said sternly.

Looking ahead, the group realized she was right, but Kushina looked into Jubei's eyes and frowned at her. "Fine. But we _will_ be discussing this later. _All_ of us. You included Jubei-san." she said.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jubei walked inside with everyone else and offered Kushina a smirk. "Fine with me. I have no problems with that."

Once they reached the classroom door, the ANBU knocked on the door to get Iruka's attention. When she had it, the ANBU agent opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for her entourage to follow her. Approaching the teacher, she whispered to Iruka the message that Minato instructed her to give to him before she turned to her charges and bowed to them. "Farewell everyone. Do have a good day." she said before vanishing in a Body Flicker Technique.

After she was gone, Iruka stepped up to Naruto and looked him over before offering him a kindhearted smile. "I'm glad you're alright Naruto. I'd give you a hug, but with your mother and sister clinging to you like that, I kind of can't." he said with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled and was about to say something; however, the class soon began to get riled up and began to question what the heck was going on. So, Iruka, using his Big Head Technique, shut them all up and began to explain. "Due to some unforeseen circumstances that I'm not at liberty to share, Naruto, Naruko, and Satsuki are NOT in any trouble for being late. They've had an eventful morning and that is all I'm permitted to say. Please don't ask any questions. Thank you."

Sasuke scoffed at this and looked out the window he was sitting by, clearly put off by this. Obviously, they were being shown special favor for some reason and he didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do. Kiba, on the other hand, was far more vocal. "The hell?! That's bullshit and you know it teach! You have to tell us _something_! A fucking **ANBU** brought them to class! You can't just keep us in suspense like this!"

Glaring at Kiba, Iruka was about to shout at him to shut up, but Naruto sighed and spoke up. "I was attacked. Okay, Kiba? Some villagers attacked me and...things got bad. Hokage-sama had to call a council meeting. He had that ANBU escort us straight here, I assume to help explain things to Iruka-sensei for us. Does that answer your question?" he explained irritatedly.

Before Kiba could snarl out a response and make himself sound like a damn idiot, Choji spoke up. "That would… *munch munch* ...explain all the blood on your clothes."

"He looks perfectly fine though! What's up with that?!" Kiba yelled, unable to believe what he was seeing. Let it be known that he was unable to keep his mouth shut even though someone managed to make a valid point. Poor, stupid Kiba.

Iruka sighed and looked to Kushina for help. Seeing his pleading look, the Uzumaki matriarch nodded and looked at the Inuzuka teenager. "The answer is twofold. We Uzumakis are known for our regenerative factors. On top of that, Naruto is one of this village's dual Jinchurikis, holders of one of the bijuu. In this case, he houses one half of the Kyuubi. Jinchuriki are known for a variety of things, but one of these things is their high healing factors." she explained.

Shikamaru yawned and scratched at the back of his head before cracking open one of his eyes. "We already learned that a while ago. I just don't think he was paying any attention that day Uzumaki-sama." he explained tiredly.

Nodding her head in understanding, the lovely redhead would have said something, but Iruka beat her to the punch. "It's true. This lesson was already taught some time back." Turning to look into Kushina's eyes, Iruka offered her a polite smile. "Umm, I don't mean to be a pain, but might I ask that you and the other adults please leave now Kushina-sama? I need to resume teaching my class."

Kushina sighed before nodding her head once again. "I understand. Thank you for your time Iruka-san." she said politely before hugging her son tightly again and turning to walk off. "Come on Miko-chan, Itachi-kun, let's get you two moved into your new home." she said with a smile before they left the room.

When Iruka noticed Jubei hadn't left with them, he looked to her and opened his mouth to ask her to kindly leave, but she quirked a brow at him and shook her head. "The ANBU should have told you this, but I am Jubei Yagyu. I have been assigned as Naruto-kun's guardian. I am going to remain with him whether you like it or not. I will not help him cheat, if you are worried about that, but I will not leave him either. You will simply have to deal with my presence in your classroom."

Nodding his head in understanding, Iruka motioned for them to take their seats and watched as they began making their way up the stairs towards the empty seats in the very back of the room. When the same boy from yesterday swung out his leg to try and trip Naruto again, Jubei withdrew one of her katana and held it so close to the boy's eye in so quick a motion that, had he blinked or moved a muscle, he would have lost his eye. "Trying that same stunt again, hm? Retract the foot. **Now**." she commanded.

The boy slowly withdrew his foot and gulped audibly as he watched Jubei sheathe her blade. When she offered him a sadistic smile and a pat on the head, he thought he'd faint in fear. "Good boy. That wasn't so hard, _was it_?" she questioned as she walked past with Naruto and company in tow. What everyone heard next was the distinct sound of urine dripping to the floor underneath him.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Tommy, go clean yourself up. And Jubei-san, was that _really_ necessary?"

The redhead offered a too-sweet smile down at Iruka from behind her beloved Naruto-kun's seat and nodded her head. "Oh, most certainly. It was the best way to teach that little punk a lesson. He won't be trying to harm my precious Naruto-kun ever again. In fact, I don't think anyone in here will ever try to harm him again, _will they_?" she queried.

Seeing almost everyone shaking their heads in the negative, she smiled sweetly and nodded her head in acceptance. "See?" she asked happily. Though, looking at Sasuke and Kiba, she decided she'd need to keep an eye on those two, as they were the only ones who didn't nod along in agreement to leave her beloved alone. The little bastards.

The chunin instructor could only sigh and nod his head resignedly. "I suppose." he agreed reluctantly. "But that's going to be such a pain for our custodian to clean out." Iruka griped. "Oh well. Guess it's not my problem." he said with a chuckle.

 _ **A few hours later - Uzumaki Estate**_

"Well, that's the last of it." Kushina said before standing upright again and clapping her hands twice. "I bet Satsuki-chan's going to be happy as can be to be sleeping next door to Naruko-chan."

Mikoto giggled and shook her head. "I wouldn't be too sure. She might be upset that she isn't sleeping next door to her precious 'Naru-kun'. My little Satsuki-chan has such a crush on him. It's so adorable." the Uchiha woman explained with a smile on her face.

Giggling herself, Kushina couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised if she sneaks into his room to cuddle at night." she said. "I doubt he'll mind. He's such a sweet boy."

"That he is." the onyx-eyed Uchiha woman agreed. After a moment, however, she released a sigh and shook her head. "However...I can't help but worry about him. I mean…"

Kushina nodded and motioned for her sister in all but blood to follow her as she made her way downstairs to the living room where she took a seat upon the couch. Once they were both seated, she looked at Mikoto and frowned. "We don't know anything about this Jubei woman. On top of that...Minato was acting rather suspicious. I don't know what he's up to. After all he's done to us, and _especially_ to Naruto...for him to suddenly act that… _kind_ just raises all kinds of alarm bells. Something doesn't feel right and I'm scared for my son."

Mikoto nodded. "Agreed. But I'm more worried about what Danzo's going to do. Minato revealed some rather sensitive information regarding Jubei, and knowing that rotten old warhawk, he's going to try something soon. Like it or not, she's connected to your son and she seems attached to him. I'd rather not let that rotten bastard get to her."

Before Kushina could say anything, Itachi entered the room and spoke up. "Knowing Danzo, he's going to try and get Jubei under his control somehow. She is, after all, the Kyuubi, and he won't give her up so easily, no matter what Minato says."

Both women sighed at this and nodded their heads. "We'll have to warn her then. I'd rather not let Danzo have his way if I can help it." Kushina said. "As for Minato…"

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a knock at the front door. Blinking in shock, the redheaded beauty rose from the couch and approached it cautiously. Opening it slowly, she looked at the person standing there with wide eyes in shock. "Jinro-dono? What brings you here?" she questioned the Namikaze clan head.

Jinro Namikaze was a tall man standing at the height of 6' 4". He had pale blonde hair with one electric blue eye and one a milky white. The reason for this was due to an old war injury he had sustained, thus leaving a long, jagged scar through his left brow down through his eye and down to the tip of his nose, leaving him blind in that eye. He had earned many commendations for his heroic deeds during the Third Shinobi War and was renowned throughout the Elemental Nations by the moniker Lightspeed Jinro.

The Namikaze clan head was silent for a time as he stared into Kushina's eyes. It was almost as if he was studying her for some reason unknown to her, and it was making her feel rather uncomfortable the longer he stared at her. When he finally began to speak, she felt like releasing a sigh of relief. "Kushina-dono, we need to talk. It's about your son and Jubei-sama. May I please come in?"

Worry clutched at the Uzumaki matriarch's heart as she heard these words come from the Namikaze's mouth, but she kept her cool and nodded slowly. Stepping aside, she motioned for Jinro to enter. "Yes, please come in. I'll prepare some tea and then we can talk." she said.

"Thank you." Jinro said before stepping inside Kushina's home, listening as she shut the door behind them. "I wouldn't be disturbing you if this wasn't of the utmost importance. But I fear your son is in grave danger…"

Needless to say, these were _not_ the words that Kushina wanted to hear.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Academy**_

It was lunchtime at the academy and the students were outside, huddled in their own groups and chatting away with one another happily. Naruto would be with his girlfriends, but Satsuki and Naruko had taken Jubei off to have a little 'chat' about something. So, once again, he was on his own.

As he dug into his meal, he couldn't help but notice someone watching him out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to look their way, he saw a girl with lovely brown hair holding a sketchpad looking at him while sketching away. When she saw him looking at her, she offered him a smile and a wave before she resumed working. If he remembered correctly, this girl was called Yakumo Kurama. Even if only to himself, he had to admit that she was a gorgeous young woman.

Offering her a smile in return, he waved at her before resuming his meal. He would have gone over to say hello to her, but he didn't want to ruin her sketch by moving. Hopefully she'd allow him to have a look at it later.

 _ **With Satsuki, Naruko, and Jubei**_

"Alright, here's the deal Jubei-san. You may be the all-powerful Kyuubi and a master samurai, but I was with Naruto first and I want you to know something." Satsuki said, glaring into the Kyuubi's golden eyes. "I'm sharing him with Naruko, but we don't know anything about you. You can't just have him without us knowing anything about you or approving of you first. On top of that, I get his first time and he marries _me_ first. Is that understood?"

Naruko piped up at this point. "I'm second!" she declared with a giddy smile on her face. "If we approve of you being with him, you can be third if you want. But we need to get to know you first before we approve of you being with him. Understand?"

The redheaded woman smirked and looked between the two of them silently for a few moments before she began to laugh. "You two sure have guts to speak to me like that. But I like that. However, I have genuine feelings for Naruto-kun and I will not be denied my right to be with my beloved. You will just have to get used to my presence in his life. However, to make things easier, I will answer any questions you have about me with complete honesty. You are the only ones I will extend this offer to, as you will be my sister brides in the future. I would like to get to know the two of you better as well, if that is permissible?"

The two fifteen year-olds looked into each other's eyes and silently debated with one another via their eyes before nodding as one. Looking back into Jubei's slitted eyes, Naruko spoke up in response. "I suppose that's fair. My first question is this: what made you fall in love with my brother?"

Quirking a brow, the redheaded Jubei barked out a laugh before she closed her eyes and responded. "I've been with him since his birth Naruko-chan. It wasn't an immediate love, but one that happened over time. I watched his life and took the time to study him as the days went by. Days turned into months, months turned into years...all I had to do was watch how his life played out and review his memories as I saw fit. I could link to his emotions and senses as well if I so chose to do so."

Sighing softly, Jubei opened her eyes and looked skyward. "His life has been a hard one, but he persevered. Naruto-kun is a strong young man. He reminds me of Muneakira in many ways. But Naruto-kun is his own person. He's so full of love and compassion. But at the same time, he's capable of a powerful sense of hatred for those who wrong him, as well as this village. However, he doesn't let that hatred consume him like a great many others would."

Looking into their eyes, Jubei smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose there's no one, singular reason that I fell for him. It's just something that happened over time. He's a truly amazing individual and I want nothing more than to be with him and keep him safe from any further harm, whether it be from the likes of Minato, the villagers, or a rogue ninja or anything else. He is truly my beloved."

The redheaded Uzumaki twin nodded in acceptance of this answer and offered Jubei a bright smile. "I'm happy to hear that. I can tell you really care for him. What do you think Satsuki-chan? I think she's worthy to be with Naruto-kun."

Satsuki smiled and nodded in agreement. "Oh most definitely. After a response like that, I agree wholeheartedly. However, I still think we should get to know each other better. I want to hear about your past and this Muneakira person. I want to hear about all your old friends and stuff too." she said giddily.

Jubei smiled and nodded her head in acceptance. "Understood. It will have to wait until later however. We should get back to Naruto-kun and you two should eat your lunches. I could go for some lunch as well, if either of you are willing to share with me?" she questioned hopefully.

The teenagers giggled and took Jubei's hands in theirs. "Of course we'll share. We're sisters now after all. Now c'mon, we need to return to Naru-kun after all!"

 _ **After school**_

As Naruto and company were leaving the academy building, they were stopped by a shout of Naruto's name. Turning back to see who had called him, they spotted their classmate, Yakumo, running towards them. When she caught up to them, she smiled at Naruto and bowed to him for a brief moment before straightening herself up and looking him in the eyes. "I'm glad I caught you Naruto. I wanted to apologize for not saying anything to you earlier. I know I was sketching you earlier without permission, but I couldn't help it. It was a perfect setting and the picture turned out really well! Would you like to see it?"

Smiling, Naruto nodded and watched as she produced the sketch and held it out for him to see. Taking it from her, he looked at it and whistled in appreciation. "This is amazing Yakumo. You're really talented." he complimented. "Do you often draw sketches like this?"

While his girlfriends peered over his shoulder at the sketch, each of them admiring it for its beauty, Yakumo blushed a bit and began to poke her index fingers together shyly. Looking down at her feet, she replied with, "Yes. I prefer to paint though to be perfectly honest with you. Umm…" Looking up into Naruto's eyes, Yakumo gave him an awkward smile and shuffled a bit, "w-would you like to come over sometime and take a look at my paintings? I...I'd really like to be your friend, and I want to get your opinion on my artwork."

Blinking in shock at this, Naruto handed her sketch back to her before pointing at himself. "You...want to be friends with me? But...nobody wants to be friends with me. Ever. Why me?"

The brunette blinked and tilted her head cutely to the side. "Why not? I don't see anything wrong with you. And besides, I'm allowed to choose who I want to be friends with, no matter what my peers might think of me. So, I want to be your friend, regardless of the fact that it might make me an outcast. So...friends?"

Smiling at her, Naruto nodded and extended his hand to her to shake. "Friends Yakumo-chan." he said. "And I'd love to come over sometime to take a look at your paintings. Though I'm not an art critic or anything, so I can't promise I'll be able to give the kind of reviews on them you might hope for." he said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "And, um...can my girlfriends come along too? Pretty please?"

Yakumo blinked and looked at the three women with Naruto. "Girlfriends? They're...all with you?" she questioned disbelievingly. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that. But...sure. They're more than welcome to come along. I'd love to be friends with all of you." she said with a bright smile. "I've got to go now though. See you later Naruto!" And with that, the Kurama heiress rushed off, a small skip in her step as she hurried along.

As the group of four prepared to walk off, they saw Kushina, Mikoto, and Itachi waiting for them. Hurrying over to them, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Hey Mom, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-nii, what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

Mikoto frowned at Naruto and tugged on his cheek. "It's not -sama anymore Naruto-kun. Just call me Mikoto or Mikoto-chan from now on, got it?" she asked with a too sweet smile. "As for why we're here, we came to pick you up and take you home. Satsuki-chan, we've moved into Kushi-chan's home. Isn't that great?" she asked with a grin.

Eyes widening, Satsuki grew a megawatt smile on her face and began bouncing in place. "You mean I get to be with Naruko-chan and Naru-kun every day now?! Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed before glomping onto her mother. "Best. Day. EVER!"

The adults laughed at her reaction while Naruto and Naruko smiled happily at this news. After Satsuki separated from her mother, the group began their trek home, each of them more than happy to get this day over and done with. It had been one hell of a day and they were each looking forward to just relaxing once they got home.

 _ **Later that night**_

The Uzumaki family, the Uchiha's included, as they were being accepted into the Uzumaki clan by Kushina and were therefore going to be honorary Uzumaki's, were seated in the living room. Each of them were looking at Jubei as she was prepared to speak with them about her past and her friends, the other bijuu. On top of that, Kushina wanted to ensure that Jubei wasn't a threat to her little Naru-kun.

"Jubei-san…" Kushina began, "I want to know something. How can I trust you with my son? You're…"

"The Kyuubi?" the redheaded woman responded. "I was sealed within you for a long time Kushina. You never once tried to get to know me. Instead, you impaled me with your chains and kept me restrained. I'm not a villain Kushina. I'm a victim of circumstance and of evil men. If you had just taken the time to get to know me as a person, we could have become friends. I wish you had just trusted in me instead of believing every negative thing you had heard about we bijuu."

Flinching at this, the violet-eyed Uzumaki woman glanced down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap and she began to fidget nervously. "S-Sorry Jubei-san. After everything I had heard, and after everything Mito-sama said to me...I guess it never crossed my mind that you could be anything besides a mindless beast. I'm...really sorry."

Jubei sighed and shook her head. "Mito never tried to talk with me either. She sealed me within her after Madara Uchiha took control of me with that blasted Sharingan of his and didn't bother with me after that. It was a truly frustrating experience being trapped within that woman for most of her life with nothing to do. I didn't even have access to her senses or memories like I did with Naruto-kun. And before you ask, yes, I genuinely love Naruto-kun. You _won't_ keep us apart Kushina." she said with a glare directed Kushina's way.

Before her mother could say anything in response, Naruko spoke up. "Mom, she's telling the truth. Besides, Satsuki-chan and I already agreed to accept her in Naruto-kun's life. So don't try to argue against it." she said sternly.

Sighing softly, Kushina nodded slowly before offering a small smile to Jubei. "I understand. Fine then, I'll accept you into my son's life. But I want to know more about you Jubei-san. Can you tell us about your past? How did you become a bijuu? What were your friends like? I'm really curious to learn more about your history."

The golden-eyed woman closed her eyes and sighed softly as she leaned back in her comfy chair. "As you know by now, my friends and I lived in the time of the Sage of Six Paths. I was the first of Muneakira Namikaze's brides, but I was _not_ the most powerful. There were ten of us, each of us happy as can be to just be with our beloved. There was one that was just slightly more powerful than I was: my sister, Gisen Yagyu."

Sighing softly, Jubei looked around at everyone and offered a small smile. "Thanks to Muneakira's gift, his kekkei genkai, we each became powerful enough to either save the world or destroy it. But in truth...we only wanted to be left alone so we could live our days in peace with our beloved. We were so happy together with Muneakira. When we had our children with him...those were the happiest days of our lives. But then... _ **he**_ came and ruined everything!" she exclaimed angrily.

Clenching her fists, the redhead shut her eyes tight as tears began to trickle down her face. "The Sage of Six Paths had heard about us and felt we were too dangerous to be left alone. He wouldn't listen to us! We just wanted peace. We...we just wanted _peace_! But...he used his ninshu to curse us and turn us into _beasts_! Ten bijuu...he turned us into **monsters**! And on top of that, in order to make sure Muneakira couldn't create more samurai girls, he murdered him in cold blood! Our precious husband! We couldn't do anything to stop him. The curse prevented us from harming him."

Jubei began to sob, unable to control herself. When she felt arms encircling her, she opened her eyes and looked to see Naruto, Satsuki, and Naruko holding her. The adults in the room were looking at her in sympathy and she couldn't help but give a watery smile and mouth 'Thank you.' to each of them.

When the master samurai had finally calmed down, she wiped at her eyes and nodded to her beloved and his girlfriends. "Thank you. I'll be okay now." she said. After they took their seats once again, she continued with her tale. "Yukimura became the Ichibi. Charles became the Nibi. Matabei became the Sanbi. Sasuke, the monkey girl, became the Yonbi. Keiji became the Gobi. Hanzo became the Rokubi. Kanetsugu became the Nanabi. Sen became the Hachibi. As you already know, I became the Kyuubi. And finally, my sister Gisen became the Juubi." she explained.

"Unfortunately, due to the power my sister wielded, that blasted Sage transformed her into a statue and sealed her away. We didn't know how to free her. On top of that, we couldn't figure out a way to cure ourselves of our curse. It didn't help that the Sage was practically worshipped as a hero by the people of the Elemental Nations when in truth he was nothing but a damned monster." she groused.

Sighing, she looked down and shook her head. "My sister wives and I stayed together for a long time. But then…" Clenching her eyes shut tight, her hands balled into fists and she began to growl angrily. "Madara Uchiha took control of me with his blasted Sharingan and used me to battle Hashirama. After Mito sealed me...Hashirama captured my sister wives and gave them away to the other villages! He split them up! Hashirama ruined their lives even more! I cannot forgive him for that!"

Satsuki frowned at this and shook her head. "You and your family have been wronged in such horrible ways. If only people had taken the time to try and understand you instead of looking at you like you were monsters or weapons to be used." she said sadly. "That's just WRONG."

Before Jubei could respond, Naruto clenched his fist tight and looked hard into Jubei's eyes. "Jubei, no matter how long it takes me, I swear to you that I'll reunite you with your family. I'll free each of them from their hosts and make sure that none of you can ever be sealed or controlled by anyone EVER again. That's a promise!"

Jubei smiled thankfully at him and rose from her chair before approaching her precious Naruto-kun and hugging him tight. Leaning in close, she captured his lips with hers, kissing him passionately for a while before she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you my darling Naru-kun. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Everyone in the room smiled at this scene and walked over to hug her. "We'll all do what we can to help you Jubei-san." Mikoto said. "You're part of our family now. We won't let you suffer any longer."

The beautiful redhead couldn't help but shed a few tears as she shook and began to sob, allowing everyone to hold her. "Thank you all so much." she said softly. "You're all such wonderful people."

 _ **Two weeks later - Academy**_

For the past two weeks, Naruto had been a blushing mess. Every night, Satsuki had been sneaking into his room to snuggle up next to him while he slept. What made it so awkward for him was the fact that she insisted on sleeping in a see-through nightgown, so every morning he would wake up to see her breasts and...and…

Just thinking about her body brought a deep blush to his face and he couldn't help but bury his face into his hands to try and hide it from those around him. Next to him, Satsuki couldn't help but giggle wickedly, a sinister grin on her face. Leaning in close, she whispered into his ear. "Thinking about me again, hm? If you really want, I can take it _all_ off next time. I bet you'd _really_ like that, wouldn't you Naru-kun?" she teased mercilessly.

Naruto shook his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Isn't it a bit too early to be doing that kind of thing Satsuki-chan? I mean, sharing a bed this soon is rushing things too, isn't it?"

Giggling to herself, the raven-haired teenager shook her head and smiled at him. "All we're doing is cuddling. We haven't even gone on any dates yet you silly baka. I'm not about to go _that_ far with you until we've gotten to know each other better." Leaning in, she rubbed her nose against his before kissing him sweetly on the lips. When she moved back, she winked at him. "You'd better take me on a date soon though mister. I'm getting tired of waiting."

Naruko giggled from her spot on Naruto's other side and smirked at her best friend. "I'm glad you're being more open about your feelings Satsuki-chan. It's amazing how much you've changed from your tsundere tendencies." she said.

It was true; over the past two weeks, Satsuki had been growing used to being in Naruto's presence and was slowly changing from being a major tsundere to being this loving self that she was currently acting. However, there were still times where she reverted to her tsundere tendencies, but those moments were rare and Naruto was, thankfully, starting to understand her tsundere speak.

Before the Uchiha teenager could say anything, Iruka entered the classroom and demanded that everyone shut up and pay attention. Once he had everyone's attention, the chunin instructor began to speak. "As you well know, today is the day of your Genin test. This test will determine which among you is capable of graduating to become ninja of Konohagakure. The test consists of multiple parts: a written test is first, followed by testing your kunai and shurikenjutsu. Afterwards, we will test your taijutsu. Following that will be a test to see if you can do the basic academy three techniques: the Clone Technique, Replacement Technique, and Transformation Technique. The final mandatory test will be to prove you can break out of a genjutsu. Afterwards, for extra credit, you may show any extra techniques you may know." he explained before he began to pass out the written tests.

When they were instructed to begin, Naruto took a look at his test and frowned. Each of the questions looked to be far too easy. As he began to fill in the answers, he glanced to his sides discreetly and saw that Satsuki and Naruko were scowling as well at how easy this test was. It was ridiculous! If this was the test, then the standards for the academy had gone _way_ downhill in peacetime.

After finishing with the test, he and his girlfriends walked down the stairs and turned their test papers in before returning to their usual seats in the top row. Each of them had a frown on their face as they thought about the Genin test. The basic three jutsu and this pathetic written test were just too easy to get down. Depending on what the next two tests were like, their suspicions about this test might be proven correct or they'd conclude that they were overthinking things. But looking into each other's eyes, they each realized that they were thinking the same thing: there would be another test after this one, likely given by whoever their jonin sensei(s) turned out to be.

 _ **Later - Shurikenjutsu Test**_

As the trio waited for their turns, they conversed amongst each other (with Jubei sitting amongst them) about their suspicions. After a moment, Yakumo walked over to join them, soon joining them in their conversation. "What are you four talking about? Anything interesting?" she asked conspiratorially.

Satsuki smiled at Yakumo and nodded her head. "Yeah. We're discussing the test. It's far too easy. We're pretty sure that this whole thing is just to weed out those that don't have the potential to become genin. We think that whoever our jonin sensei(s) turn out to be that they're going to have some kind of big test for us that determines if we really become genin or not." she explained.

Nodding in agreement, the brunette decided to add in her two cents. "I thought as much too. Sadly I don't think many other people in our class figured it out though." she said before releasing an annoyed sigh. "Oh well. Not like it's our problem, right?" she asked with a giggle.

Before anyone could say anything more, they heard Yakumo's name be called. Wishing her good luck, they watched as she went up and took her turn, easily scoring a 9 out of 10 with the kunai and a 10 out of 10 with the shuriken. When she returned to the group, she was congratulated and thanked her friends with a happy smile on her face. She had worked really hard to improve her kunai and shurikenjutsu and was really happy to become so good at using them.

Eventually, they each took their turns before they eventually proceeded to the ring where the taijutsu portion of the exam would take place. As they waited for their names to be called, they continued to converse with one another, this time about a subject Jubei brought up. "I can't help but wonder who will be teamed together. I want you to end up on a team with one another, but there's no telling who will end up with who, unfortunately." she said with a frown.

Naruko frowned and clung onto her brother. "I want to be with Naruto-kun. I don't want to be separated from him damn it." she said with a pout. "If...if I don't get to be with him, then at the very least, I'd better not be paired with Sasuke-teme, Kiba-teme, or any of Sasuke-teme's wretched fangirls. That would be absolutely unbearable." the redhead griped.

Satsuki scowled and looked towards her estranged brother. "I'd better not be put on a team with Sasuke or I'm likely to kill him." she snarled out. "As for Kiba-teme, I don't want anything to do with that pervert. If I'm put on a team with him and he tries to touch me, I'll rip his balls and hands off and leave him a crippled mess."

Jubei smirked and nodded her head in appreciation. "I like those ideas. I'd kind of like to do that to them regardless. However, without just cause, it would only lead to trouble. So for now, I'll restrain myself. Such a pity." she said before releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out, interrupting their conversation.

Looking his way, Naruto smirked before he looked at Sasuke and caught him looking at him with a furious scowl on his face. Standing up, the fifteen year-old blonde entered the ring and took his ready stance, more than ready to crush this wretched punk standing across from him.

"Hn. I'm going to crush you, loser. I've been waiting for the chance to knock you off your high horse. I'm going to humiliate you in front of your whores. Anyone that would willingly give themselves to the Kyuubi himself is a fool and a filthy slut. They should be groveling at our feet for allowing them to continue living after they gave themselves to a beast like you." Sasuke said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Hell, my 'sister' is the biggest slut of them all. I bet she spreads her legs for you every night, planning to carry your filthy child. Maybe I should do the world a favor and kill her right now?"

Snarling, Naruto clenched his fists tight and glanced to his side to see Satsuki fighting back tears while Naruko was barely managing to restrain herself from leaping towards Sasuke and ripping his head off. Jubei looked absolutely murderous while Yakumo's hand was twitching, ready to grab her paintbrush to begin painting a deadly painting that she could use to destroy Sasuke's mind with one of her powerful genjutsu.

Looking back into his opponent's eyes, the blonde teenager growled out, "I'm going to kill you Sasuke." Glaring at Iruka, he snarled, "start the damn match already Iruka-sensei! I'm tired of waiting!"

Flinching at the venom in his student's voice, Iruka quickly started the match and watched as Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing with his fist buried in Sasuke's gut. From there it turned into a one-sided beatdown with Naruto turning his opponent into a broken, bloody mess. _Sasuke, you stupid fool. Naruto's really going to kill you if I don't stop this…_

When Naruto pinned Sasuke to the ground and began to choke the life out of him, Iruka quickly appeared behind him and pried him off of the Uchiha, though it took a great deal of effort to do so. "That's enough Naruto! You can't kill him!"

"You're protecting that little shit?! After all he said?! He threatened to kill Satsuki-chan! You heard everything he said! He deserves it! That asshole's the _real_ monster here! Not me goddamnit!" Naruto shouted out, clearly VERY pissed off.

Iruka sighed and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I know Naruto. I know. But if you kill him, you could end up in some serious trouble. I don't want that for you. Now go sit down with your loved ones while I take Sasuke to the nurse's office."

Growling, the blue-eyed blonde clenched his fists even tighter before turning and stomping off towards his loved ones. Sitting down with them, he was about to talk with them before he heard one of Sasuke's fangirls begin to shout at him. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. If he had to admit it, even if only to himself, she was a very pretty young woman, but she could be a real bitch sometimes, and this was one of those moments. "How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun?! He was in the right! You are a monster!"

Before Naruto could say anything, Naruko wrapped him up in a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Ignore her Naruto-kun. We're okay. You're okay. Let's just try to calm down and wait for Iruka-sensei to come back so we can get this test over with. Personally though," she said before a smirk crossed her features, "I wish he had let you kill that asshole. He deserved it."

Satsuki wiped her eyes clean of their tears before she smiled at Naruto. "You're such a sweetheart Naru-kun. I'm so lucky to have you. And Naruko-chan's right. Just ignore those bitches. Let's just try to relax." she said.

 _ **Later**_

After passing the genjutsu test, the group were now waiting to take the Academy three test. Yakumo and Satsuki had already gone and passed, and now it was Naruko's turn. She had just passed with the Replacement Technique and was now instructed to perform the Clone Technique. However, due to her high chakra reserves, she couldn't perform that particular technique, so she asked if she could perform a more advanced version. Therefore, she performed one that her mother had taught her: the Shadow Clone Technique.

After she went, Naruto was called and he was allowed to perform the same techniques, including the same clone technique his sister had performed. Once they had all passed, they sat together and began to discuss what techniques they should perform for extra credit.

"Well, I'm planning to use one of my genjutsu. What about you Satsuki-chan? You're going to use one of your Fire Release techniques, right?" Yakumo questioned curiously.

Shrugging in response, the raven-haired Uchiha frowned thoughtfully before looking up at the ceiling. "I dunno. Either that or the Body Flicker Technique I think. Either/or really."

Nodding in understanding, the genjutsu specialist looked at the Uzumaki twins and questioned them. "How about you two? What do you think you'll use?"

Naruko shrugged and closed her eyes, folding her arms underneath her bust. "Hmm...I think I'll just use a Water Release technique. Something simple."

The blonde Uzumaki male offered a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably use one of my seals. Just not sure which one yet." he said.

Before anyone could say anything more, Iruka reentered the room and told everyone to follow him back outside. Once outside, he began to ask if anyone had any techniques they'd like to show off for extra credit. Sasuke, now that he was feeling a little better after his near death experience at Naruto's hands, decided to go first in an effort to show up Naruto. Naturally he performed the Great Fireball Technique, which earned him cheers from his fangirls.

Naruto and company just sighed and watched and waited as their classmates went one after another, each performing a variety of different techniques in an effort to impress their classmates. When it began to calm down, Satsuki took her turn and decided to go with a Fire Release technique. " **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!** " she exclaimed while holding a single hand seal.

As fire spewed forth from her mouth into the sky, her loved ones cheered her on while the rest of the class watched on in awe. Well, all of them except for Sasuke, Kiba, and the fangirls.

When the technique ended, Satsuki panted a bit before she turned and smiled at Iruka. Bowing to him, she soon returned to Naruto and the others and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Damn that technique is exhausting. I still need more stamina." she said tiredly.

Chuckling a bit, he hugged her close and began to rub her arm up and down. "You'll get better over time sweetheart. I promise." he said as he watched Yakumo go up to perform her technique. She performed a rather powerful genjutsu that affected everyone in the immediate area, causing them to see and feel as if they were trapped in a tunnel that kept spinning around them. It was a nauseating feeling, but they had to admit that it was rather impressive.

After Yakumo returned, Naruko took her turn. Once she reached Iruka's side, she performed four hand seals and shouted out, " **Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!** " before spitting out a stream of water just as Satsuki did before her with her fire.

Once she was finished, she turned and smiled at Iruka and her classmates before returning to her friends and sitting down with the group. Naruto soon went up and pulled out a blank seal tag, an ink brush, and an ink well. Kneeling down, he began to draw a seal on the seal tag and, upon finishing, placed the seal on the ground away from everyone and smirked as he stepped away from it. " **Tornado Seal: Release!** " he declared as he held up a single hand seal and watched as a mighty tornado burst forth from the seal, spinning high into the air and growing larger the longer it lasted. His classmates began to scream as they tried to remain rooted to the ground. After a few brief moments, the tornado vanished into nothingness.

Turning to Iruka, Naruto smirked wickedly before he looked to his fellow classmates and chuckled darkly. Returning to his girlfriends and his friend Yakumo, Naruto helped them up and began making his way back inside with them, as per Iruka's instruction.

Once back inside and everyone was seated, Iruka looked over everyone before he spoke up. "Alright everyone, I want you to sit tight while I go over your scores. It won't take long. Feel free to mingle with each other in the meantime." he said with a smile.

As Iruka went over the scores, Naruto and company prepared to speak with one another, but their plans were interrupted when Sakura and Ino approached them with scowls on their faces. "What the hell were you thinking baka?!" Ino shouted. "You could have killed us with that stupid seal!"

When Sakura prepared to slug Naruto in the top of his head, Jubei slipped her sword out and pressed it against her neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might just lose your head."

Beginning to panic, Sakura stepped back and lowered her fist, slowly turning her gaze to Jubei. After a moment however, she regained her bravado and decided to speak up. "Why do you protect him? He's a baka! Sasuke-kun is so much better than him! You should be worshipping him! And yet here you are, following Naruto around like some lost little puppy! It makes no sense!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Jubei sheathed her katana and stared at Sakura in disbelief. "You're serious, aren't you? Wow. I almost couldn't believe it, but you really _are_ that stupid. Incredible." she said in utter astonishment. "Naruto is my beloved. I vowed to protect him from all that would threaten to hurt him in any way. That rotten Uchiha doesn't know the first thing about loving anyone, not even himself. And yet you foolish girls still fawn over him as if he'll show you the tiniest bit of affection if you pester him enough. It's truly pathetic." she said with a chuckle.

Growling at this, Sakura went to punch Jubei, but she felt a sharp pain in her side. Glancing down, she saw one of Jubei's katanas embedded in her side. Gasping in pain, she watched as the blade was withdrawn and soon collapsed to the ground, clutching at her now bleeding wound. "W-Why? What did I d-do?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Personally? I'd say your crime was existing. But in truth, you tried to hit me first, and then you tried to attack Jubei. It's your own damn fault. You should probably get to the hospital before you bleed out." he said with a shrug.

Down at the front of the classroom, Iruka sighed and shook his head in frustration. "Damnit. I'll be right back." he said with a groan before he hurried and took Sakura into his arms before disappearing with her to take her to the hospital.

Ino glared at Jubei and spoke up. "How dare you do that to Sakura?! You're a monster!" she declared angrily.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Just go away Ino. You aren't welcome here." he said before waving his hand in the 'shoo-shoo' motion.

Scowling at him, the blonde girl was about to say more, but she was beaten to the punch by Satsuki. "You heard him Ino. Go. Away. Or do you want me to kick your ass?"

Grumbling angrily, Ino turned and stalked off, but not before shooting one last glare at Jubei. Once they were left alone, Naruko spoke up. "Kami, why can't they just leave us alone? It's almost like they've got nothing better to do than drive us insane!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know Naruko-chan." Naruto said irritably. "I just hope we don't have to deal with their shit for much longer."

Before they could say anything more, Iruka appeared in the classroom once again and began to speak. "Alright, before I left, I did manage to finish tallying up the scores. I'll call those of you down who passed so you can accept your headbands. First though, allow me to inform you on who the rookie of the year is." he said with a smile. "Naruko Uzumaki, congratulations! You are the rookie of the year. Great job!"

Smiling happily, Naruko cheered and pumped her fist into the air. "Woohoo! Suck on that jerkwads!" she exclaimed excitedly while her friends congratulated her.

Iruka chuckled and began to call out the names of all those who passed, happily giving them their headbands. Once it was over, he informed them to be there in a week before dismissing them.

Upon leaving the academy, Naruto and company looked at one another and grinned. "So, what should we do to celebrate?" the blue-eyed blonde asked.

"I say we go see our mothers first so we can ask them if they'd like to celebrate with us." Satsuki said. "It wouldn't feel right to leave them out of it. And Itachi-nii too. We should all celebrate together."

Nodding in agreement, Naruko grinned and began to tug them along. "Let's get going then! I want to have some fun!"

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, Minato was acting rather suspicious. And lots of other things happened as well! Plus, the identities of the other bijuu have been revealed!**

 **I'm way too tired to think of anything else to say, so...yeah. Take care and I love ya. I dunno what I'll work on next, sooo...yay? lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Okay, before I begin, I'd like to say that this chapter might not be the greatest. I was having a hard time thinking about what to do this chapter. However, I did the best I could with it, considering I had such a rough time with it.**

 **Second, there's both a lemon and a lime in this chapter, so just a head's up for that.**

 **Third, there IS attempted rape in this chapter towards the end. Just a warning that you're not gonna like it.**

 **Now, with all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Not the greatest, but I think it's okay, at the very least.**

* * *

 **WARNING! There are both a lemon and a lime in this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4 - Unseen Danger & Team Placements**

Kushina frowned as she poked at her food. Looking towards her son, she couldn't help but worry. _Naruto-kun… Jinro said that you're in danger, and I believe him. But why hasn't that bastard Minato tried anything yet? If what Jinro said is true, then Minato poses a huge threat to my son. Worse than that, there's still that blasted Madara impersonator out there planning who the hell knows what? Then there's Danzo, probably planning to get Jubei and my son under his control. And now that I've been informed about the Uchiha clan planning a coup, I can't help but worry about what that might mean for my dear son and his girlfriends…_ Kushina sighed and shook her head. _There's just too much going on and too many threats to worry about. Why is my poor son caught in this whole mess?_

Mikoto caught Kushina's gaze at this point and frowned sadly at her. _Kushina-chan… I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this. I'll be here for you and your son every step of the way._ She thought to herself before her mind wandered back to their meeting with Jinro two weeks earlier.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jinro had taken the offered chair and leaned back in it with a breathy sigh. Upon being served some tea by Mikoto, he thanked her and took a sip before setting it down on the table before him. "Now that we're all ready, allow me to begin." he said. "There are numerous threats to your son, Kushina-chan. The most dangerous of them would be Minato, the Yondaime Hokage himself. He has coveted the power of the Samurai's Kiss bloodline all his life. He truly believed that it would be him that unlocked that power. After all, Jiraiya filled his head with illusions of grandeur and talk of how he was the destined one, chosen to save the world. It all went to Minato's head and turned him into an egotistical fool that cared nothing for anyone or anything else besides achieving his goals."

"After Naruto-kun was born, Minato began to fear and revile him. He realized that, after failing to unlock the rarest of the Namikaze bloodline abilities, that his _son_ might be the one to unlock that ability. He tried everything to ensure that Naruto-kun would never have the chance to activate that ability of his. Minato revealed Naruto-kun's status as the holder of the Kyuubi's soul and half of its power in the hopes that the villagers would act in the way they have in an attempt to subdue the 'creature', as Naruto-kun's been called, and maybe even kill him if need be. Hell, Minato went so far as to promise civilians and the village's shinobi alike that he would give them half of his fortune if they succeeded in killing the 'demon'."

"However, Naruto-kun proved to have quite the will to live, and no matter what anyone did to him, he failed to die. I was shocked that you and your daughter never recognized the signs of the abuse he had suffered all this time. You two seem to be doing much better, though I must ask: Why? Why did it take you so long to truly love your son and start looking after him as you should have all along?" he asked as he gave Kushina an accusing glare.

Kushina frowned and shook her head sadly. "Minato had placed seals on my daughter and myself to control how we behaved and how we treated Naruto-kun. Even if Naruto-kun had told us what was going on, Naruko-chan and I would never have been able to help him. Once the seals were removed, I divorced Minato and kicked him out of my home. I also began trying to be there for my son. Still, the damage was done."

Jinro sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I see. I had suspected as much, but without proof there was nothing I could do. For that you have my apologies, Kushina-chan." Taking a breath, he continued speaking. "Anyways, enough about that. Because his plan to kill Naruto-kun failed, he began trying to find a way to control him so, even if he _did_ unlock his kekkei genkai, Minato could use him however he saw fit. Naruto-kun was too smart for this plan to work, however, and it only enraged Minato all the more."

"So because he couldn't control Naruto-kun, Minato did his best to ensure that no girl ever took interest in him so that we'd never find out if Naruto-kun had the Samurai's Kiss bloodline. However, as we all know, that failed when Naruto-kun and Satsuki-chan had their accidental kiss thanks to a bully in the academy. When he learned of this and learned that Naruto-kun had, indeed, awakened his latent gift, Minato began scheming again. I'm afraid that I'm not 100% sure what his plan is now, but my best guess is that he believes if he can gain control over Naruto-kun's samurai girls, then Naruto will have no choice _but_ to become his weapon if he wanted to keep them safe or stay with them."

Mikoto scowled at this and said, "If he tries to lay one finger on my little Satsuki-chan, I swear to Kami that I'll kill the rotten bastard, Hokage or not."

Jinro nodded slowly. "We've already denounced Minato as a member of our clan and kicked him out of our compound. He's been spending his nights sleeping in his office until he finds himself a new house somewhere in the village. I suspect that his lover, Mebuki Haruno, will leave her husband soon to be with Minato. You have my sympathies Kushina-chan. He was cheating on you for years before this happened."

Kushina shook her head before offering Jinro a smile. "I don't care about that. Yes, I feel betrayed by Mebuki, but she's made her choice and I just don't care anymore."

"Good to hear." the Namikaze clan head said. "Our second threat is Danzo Shimura. Now that he's learned about Naruto-kun's kekkei genkai and about the true identity of the Kyuubi, thanks to Minato revealing all of that information, that old crippled bastard is going to try and draw Naruto-kun into his clutches and transform him into an emotionless weapon, just like his Root shinobi. On top of that, he's planning to gain control of Jubei-sama in any way that he can. If that means using Naruto-kun against her, then he'll do it in a heartbeat."

"But my biggest worry about Danzo is the fact that he's involving himself in a planned coup by the Uchiha clan. He _wants_ things to devolve between the Uchiha clan and the rest of the village so he can utilize someone to destroy the Uchiha clan. For what purpose, I am unaware. However, we can rest assured that it's not for anything good. Why Minato still keeps the old bastard alive and able to cause this kind of trouble is beyond me."

"The Uchiha are planning a coup? Why didn't I know about this?" Mikoto questioned in shock. "And how do you know about all of this?"

Jinro smirked at Mikoto and tapped a finger against his forehead. "I make it my business to know what's going on when it comes to corrupt bastards like Minato and Danzo. They're not the only ones that can utilize spies, and mine are quite skilled at their jobs. Aside from that, simple observation and deductions can help to piece things together as well."

"Anyways, yes, the Uchiha are planning a coup, but they only began planning for it a few weeks ago. I can only assume that it was kept secret from you for a reason, Mikoto-chan. Your ex-husband is the leader of this little rebellion they're planning. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling Fugaku will try to make use of Jubei-sama and your children if he is able to." he said, looking into Kushina's eyes.

Kushina scowled, just as Mikoto was, and said, "That heartless bastard won't be touching my children or Jubei-sama. If he tries, he's a dead man."

"If you want to keep your children safe, I recommend removing Danzo from the picture. Get rid of him and there will still be a chance to reason with the Uchiha's and prevent them from staging a coup d'etat. Of course, killing him might have negative repercussions down the road for you. That's why it would be prudent of you to find an entrance into his underground base of operations and do away with him down there. Of course, you'll have to deal with his Root, but I trust you three can handle it." Jinro said with a smirk on his face.

Itachi spoke up at this point. "Along with that, until we can deal with him, we need a way to keep Naruto-kun and his friends/girlfriends safe from harm. I think I'll offer my services and become their Jonin sensei, if no one has any objections?"

Jinro smiled at him and nodded his head in agreement. "I agree that you'll make a fine sensei for them. However, do not expect Minato to cooperate with you and place all three of them on the same team. There's a good chance he'll decide something else…"

Mikoto nodded. "I agree with you there. Hopefully things work out in our favor, but if they don't…? Well, we'll just have to figure out a way to look over all of them."

"If anyone can do it, I'm sure the three of you can. I really must be going now, however. I do believe I've overstayed my welcome. So, thank you for the tea and it was pleasant talking with you all. Farewell." Jinro said before seeing himself out.

"So...what are we going to do…?" Mikoto questioned.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Mikoto sighed as she thought about everything they had been doing to keep their children safe. They walked their children to and from the academy every day, they had stuck close to them while shopping and at home, etc. Aside from that, they would take turns searching the village and the surrounding areas for an entrance into Danzo's lair. However, they had turned up empty so far. Finally, Itachi had approached Minato about being the sensei to Naruko, Naruto, and Satsuki, but the Yondaime hadn't given him a definitive answer yet.

"Guys, why do you look so sad?" Naruto asked the three of them. "You've barely touched your food, Mom."

Kushina offered her son a smile and said, "It's nothing to worry yourself about, Naruto-kun. We're just lost in thought, that's all."

"If you say so, Mom. Just let me know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?" Naruto said with a small frown on his face.

"Of course sweetie. Now, let's finish our food and get on home. You're going to need the rest, because tomorrow I plan to train the three of you into the ground." Kushina replied with a grin.

Naruko grinned as well and nodded happily. "I'm looking forward to it, Mom!"

When the other two nodded as well, Kushina smiled at them and said, "I'm glad. I want you three to be ready for absolutely anything that comes your way."

 _ **Three Days Later**_

Naruto was all smiles as they approached the Kurama clan compound. Today was the day he was going to see Yakumo and view her paintings. Of course, one of the reasons he was so interested in going to the Kurama compound was because he was looking forward to seeing Yakumo again.

"You seem really happy Naru-kun." Satsuki said. "Are you really looking forward to seeing Yakumo-chan again that badly?"

The fifteen year-old blonde blushed a bit and said, "Yeah. I don't have any friends besides you guys. I can't help but want to spend some time with Yakumo-chan."

Kushina smirked at her son and asked, "You sure it's not because you have a crush on her?"

The blue-eyed teen sighed and shook his head. "No Mom, we barely know each other. Besides, how could I possibly have a crush on her when we only just met?"

Mikoto smirked at him as well. "You'd be surprised how often it happens, Naruto-kun. It's okay if you have a crush on her already. Nobody would judge you."

Naruko frowned at her brother and asked, "You don't really have a crush on her...do you?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "No, I do not have a crush on her. I just want to spend some time with my friend and get to know her better. That's all. Now will everyone _please_ stop teasing me?"

His redheaded sister looked at him suspiciously. _He's definitely hiding something. I bet he_ does _have a crush on her already!_

Upon arriving at the Kurama clan compound, Naruto was happy to see Yakumo already there waiting for him. "Naruto-kun! Hi there!" she exclaimed joyfully as she hurried up to Naruto. "I'm glad you came. And hello to all of you as well. Are you all here to see my art as well?"

Kushina smiled at the pretty young heiress and nodded her head. "Of course. We're all eager to see your artwork. And the three of us were excited to meet a friend of Naruto-kun's. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind! I'm happy to have the company. I'm...usually left alone here. They're still wary of me, despite the seal you placed on me, Kushina-sama. Though I'm not sure if you remember that or not…"

The violet-eyed Uzumaki clan head looked at Yakumo with a puzzled expression for a moment before it clicked in her head. "Wait, you're _that_ Yakumo? The one with the Ido? I'm glad my seal is holding strong. How have you been?"

The brunette smiled at Kushina and nodded her head. "Yep, I'm _that_ Yakumo. Thanks again for your help Kushina-sama. I just wish my clan would trust me more. Like I said, they're still wary of me, afraid that the seal won't hold. They should have more faith in you and your abilities. But…" Sighing, Yakumo shook her head before smiling again. "I'm glad Naruto-kun brought you along. I hope you enjoy my art."

Mikoto found herself smirking as she looked at Yakumo. "Yakumo-chan, do you mind if Kushina-chan and I talk with you in private for a bit?"

The fifteen year-old girl looked between the two of them before nodding slowly. "Sure. Naruto-kun, can you and your friends wait for me inside the house please?"

"Sure thing." Naruto replied before leading his three girlfriends and Itachi inside the house.

Alone with Kushina and Mikoto, Yakumo looked at them nervously. "Um...did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie." Kushina said. "We're just wondering something is all."

"Yes. We heard you sounded a little disappointed when you invited Naruto-kun over. And just now, we could tell that you were a little upset at him having brought along more people than you expected. So tell me something. Were you looking forward to spending time _alone_ with Naruto-kun?" Mikoto questioned with a sly grin on her face.

Yakumo blushed prettily and began to try and stammer out a response. When she realized she was speaking nothing but gibberish, she took a breath to calm herself and asked, "How? How could you tell that from...well... _nothing_?"

"We mothers have our way of noticing things like that, Yakumo-chan. So, I take it this means you are fond of Naruto-kun?" Kushina questioned.

The young brunette blushed a bit as she nodded slowly. "It's just a stupid crush. He...doesn't know that I like to draw pictures of him. There are times where he just seems so tranquil that it just inspires me to draw or paint him. Then there's other times where he can be fierce and even that side of him inspires me. It took me forever to build up the courage to just talk to him. And...he's with Satsuki-chan now, so it's just a crush that will lead nowhere. I'll get over him with time…"

"Hmm…" Kushina hummed in thought for a bit. Then, when she came to a decision, she looked into Yakumo's eyes with a kind smile on her face. "How would you feel about moving in with us? If you're really _that_ unwelcome here, then I don't see a problem with taking you in as an honorary Uzumaki. That will also allow you to be closer to Naruto-kun. As for being with him like that? Wellll...he _is_ the last male of the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha. You _do_ know what that means, don't you Yakumo-chan?"

Blushing, Yakumo nodded her head slowly. "He'll...be expected to take multiple wives. Do you really think he'd accept me? I mean...I'm weird and I've got this thing inside of me and…"

Kushina sighed and flicked her in the forehead. "Calm yourself. If we're reading the signs right, we believe he has a crush on you as well. He just won't admit it to us or to himself. So trust me, given enough time, I'm sure he'll come around." she teased.

"He...really likes me like that? But...how can you tell?"

Mikoto smirked at her. "It's in the way he acts. On the way here, he was so excited to see you again. And when we teased him about possibly having a crush on you? Well, he blushed when he denied it. There's signs if you just look for them."

"I...see." Yakumo said in wonderment. "I'll gladly move in with you if you'll have me. It's so lonely here! But...more than that, I want to spend more time with Naruto-kun."

Kushina smiled and clapped her hands once. "Glad to hear it! We'll help you pack up your things and then we can be on our way. After we've had the chance to look at all your wonderful artwork, of course."

"Thank you Kushina-sama! I'm really looking forward to this!" Yakumo exclaimed excitedly as she led them into her house.

Mikoto smirked at her best friend and said, "I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that Satsuki-chan's been sleeping in Naruto's bed all this time."

Kushina giggled and shook her head. "Who knows? I half expect her to try the same thing." she said before following Yakumo inside.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

As Naruto opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see Satsuki laying next to him in her see-through nightie. However, he _was_ surprised to see Yakumo on his other side with her arms wrapped around him. When he got a good look at her, he blushed. She was in a nightshirt and panties. And judging by the fact that he could see the outline of her nipples, he knew she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt.

Breathing in and out slowly, Naruto tried his best to think of a way to get out of this situation. However, as he was thinking, Satsuki opened her eyes and smiled at him. When she went in for her morning kiss, she froze as she saw Yakumo there, in bed with _her_ Naru-kun. "Naruto-kun...what is this?"

Yakumo slowly cracked her eyes open and yawned. Reaching up, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and smiled at Naruto affectionately. However, when she noticed Satsuki's gaze on her, the brunette smirked at her before sticking her tongue out at her. "If you're allowed to sleep in his bed with him wearing something like _that_ , then I see no problem with me sneaking in here to share a bed with him too."

Satsuki scowled at her. "He's _my_ boyfriend. You aren't even in a relationship with him! What makes you think it's okay to sneak into his bed like this?"

"Correction: we aren't in a relationship _yet_. I just need the approval of you, Naruko-chan, and Jubei-sama and I can be with him, right? Besides, don't you want to be with me Naru-kun?" Yakumo asked, pouting at him cutely.

Naruto saw the puppy dog look she was giving him and flinched. _Aw crap!_ "I...I…"

Satsuki narrowed her eyes at Naruto dangerously. "Naru-kun, you aren't falling for this, are you? Besides, she's not in a relationship with you! It's improper for her to be sharing your bed like this!"

Yakumo smirked at Satsuki and said, "I saw you sneaking in here last night. Sooo, I took a peek and saw you, in this risque nightie of yours, cuddling up next to Naruto-kun. I thought it was 'improper' to do such a thing before marriage? Buuut, it seems you've been getting away with this for a while now, haven't you? So, I decided that if you were going to do it, I would too. So here I am."

The fifteen year-old Uchiha glared fiercely at her and looked like she was about to strangle Yakumo. "I can't sleep without my Naru-kun, okay? You have no business being in here with him dressed like...well... _that_!"

The brunette looked down at her chosen outfit before smirking at Satsuki. "This isn't anywhere _near_ as bad as you sleeping in _that_ without wearing underwear. Do you enjoy getting a rise out of Naru-kun that badly? Because, from what I can see…" Looking down at Naruto's crotch, she smirked when she saw it standing at full attention. Moving her hand close to it, she flicked it with her finger. "It looks like Naru-kun just can't help himself. Rather naughty of you, wouldn't you say Satsuki-chan?"

Naruto blushed and covered his face with his hands. "Why are you two doing this to me?" he questioned, clearly too embarrassed to even look them in the eyes.

Satsuki lowered his hands and leaned in close, pressing her lips to his in a warm kiss. Upon pulling back, she smirked at him. "Because I like to get a rise out of you every morning, Naru-kun. Now, if Yakumo will leave the room, I've got something special planned for you this morning." she teased with a grin.

Yakumo frowned at her. "I'm not leaving. If you're in here, I deserve to be in here too."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Please...just stop arguing. Yakumo-chan, you don't have to leave. Satsuki-chan, just...deal with it, okay? And...you don't need to do anything special for me Suki-chan. Just being with you makes me happy."

 **Lemon Begins! (Don't like? Then don't read!)**

Satsuki smirked at him before looking at Yakumo. _Hmm…_ After a moment of thought, she nodded her head and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Nope. You're getting your special 'present' now. Yakumo-chan can help me if she'd like." she said, looking into Yakumo's eyes. After a moment, Satsuki removed the blanket and smirked at his erect tool. Licking her lips, she pulled her boyfriend's boxers down before reaching out and grabbing hold of his cock. Rubbing her thumb over the tip, and smirked at him again. "Here goes…"

Naruto blushed _deeply_ as he watched Satsuki move down the bed until her face was next to his penis. "W-what are you doing Suki-chan?! That's...this...oh my!"

Yakumo blushed prettily as she watched Satsuki envelop Naruto's cock with her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down and licked along the length of his cock, the brunette could feel herself getting wet. Deciding to do something about it, she removed her panties and straddled Naruto's face. "Naru-kun...please? Please do something…"

Blush worsening, the blonde slowly nodded before he gripped Yakumo's ass firmly. Leaning his head up, he began to flick her clitoris with his tongue, just to tease her a bit, before he inserted his tongue into her waiting pussy. As she began to wiggle above him, he gripped her ass more firmly and continued to probe her insides until he found just the right spot to send Yakumo over the edge. "Oh yes! Naru-kun, right there! Don't stop!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Satsuki began fondling Naruto's balls with one hand while she continued to bob up and down on his cock. After a moment, however, she leaned back and removed her nightie. Smirking at her boyfriend once again, she wrapped her breasts around his cock and began massaging it gently between them, earning a pleasured groan from her lover.

"I'm...I'm going to cum!" Yakumo screamed out shortly before she came. At the same time, Naruto came, his cum landing on Satsuki's face and breasts.

Scooping it all up, Satsuki swallowed it all and licked her lips. "Hmm, not too bad. I wasn't sure what it would taste like, and I was a little scared, to be honest. But, it's not bad." It was at this point that Yakumo moved down and began to lick his cock up and down. Smirking at her, Satsuki slipped behind her and began to fondle her breasts. "You've got a nice pair of breasts on you, Yakumo-chan." she said.

Naruto, taking advantage of Satsuki's distracted state, reached around and slowly inserted two fingers inside of his Uchiha lover. When she squeaked, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Suki-chan."

Satsuki moaned as her boyfriend's fingers probed her sacred place, getting her even wetter than she already was. "Yes Naru-kun, just like that." she said.

Yakumo grinned to herself as she took Naruto's cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on it. "Mmm, that feels so good." he moaned out.

It didn't take much longer for Satsuki and Naruto to cum from their ministrations. Afterwards, Satsuki curled up against her boyfriend and smiled sweetly at him. "I love you Naru-kun. I want to be with you forever."

"And I love you Satsuki-chan. That felt _amazing_." he said. When he felt something wet sliding against his erect cock, he looked to see Yakumo straddling him, rubbing her pussy along the length of his cock. "Y-Yakumo-chan…"

Satsuki narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't take his first time, Yakumo-chan. That was already promised to me. And his first threesome will be with me and Naruko-chan. So if you go any further than this, I'll hurt you."

Yakumo nodded slowly in understanding, but continued to slide along the length of his cock, moaning at the pleasure it was giving her. Leaning down, she kissed Naruto on the lips passionately before moaning out, "I'm...I'm going to cum again Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded slowly and leaned up, kissing Yakumo back just as passionately. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't transform into a samurai girl while rubbing against him the way she was. _So it seems I now have to consciously want to turn a girl into a samurai girl in order for them to transform. Good to know._

A few moments later, both of them came at the same time. Satsuki went about licking up all of Naruto's cum before she helped Yakumo lay down again. Afterwards, the Uchiha teenager straddled him and smirked down at him as she began rubbing his cock again to get it hard. Afterwards, she brought it to her opening and was about to plunge down on it before the door opened and Mikoto walked in. Upon seeing them, her eyes widened and she shouted out, "What are you two doing?! You shouldn't be doing something like that yet!"

Satsuki was so startled she ended up plunging down, taking the full length of Naruto's cock inside of her. As her hymen broke, she cried out in pain before collapsing against her lover's chest and sobbing. "It...it really hurts…"

The older Uchiha stared in a state of shock and horror. "Satsuki-chan…." she said quietly before she walked over and wrapped her daughter up in a hug. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I...didn't mean to startle you so badly that...that _this_ happened. Here…" she said as she slowly helped her daughter off of Naruto's cock. Wrapping her up in a hug, Mikoto said, "I'm sorry. I know it hurts…"

"M-Mom...it's what I wanted… I'm so sorry. I know I...I should have waited, but…" Satsuki tried to explain.

Nodding her head in understanding, Mikoto said, "I understand sweetheart. I just think it's too soon to be doing something like this. Maybe a little foreplay if you two really wanted. But actual sex? Isn't it too soon for something like that?"

Satsuki shook her head and smiled as she looked at Naruto. "But...I really love him. I just...wanted us to share something special with each other…"

Mikoto sighed. "I know sweetheart. I know how you feel about him. But what if you had gotten pregnant? What then?"

The younger Uchiha frowned and shook her head. "I'd have Naruto pull out before he could cum inside me. Besides, I'd make sure to use the birth control technique so nothing would happen."

"You're really serious about doing this, aren't you sweetheart?"

Nodding in affirmation, Satsuki smiled at her mother and said, "Of course I am. I want to make Naru-kun happy. I don't...I don't want him to grow bored of me…"

Naruto frowned at this and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Sweetheart, I'd _never_ get bored of you. You keep things interesting and you're fun to be with. On top of that, my feelings for you run deep. How could I _ever_ grow tired of being with you?"

"You...you really mean that?" Satsuki questioned as she turned to her boyfriend. Looking into his eyes searchingly for a time, she soon smiled and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad Naru-kun! I love you a lot!"

Mikoto smiled at this scene before turning to look at Yakumo. "Yakumo-chan, please get dressed and follow me." she requested before looking at her daughter and her boyfriend. "Satsuki-chan, Naruto-kun? If...if you really want to take that next step, I'll leave you here alone. I trust the two of you to know what's right. I'll try and talk to Kushina-chan and break the news to her as easily as I can. But...I do this under protest. I still think it's too early for the two of you to be doing this."

Yakumo sighed before grabbing her panties and slipping them on again. Walking to the door with Mikoto, she turned back to Naruto and gave him a wink before leaving his room with the Uchiha woman.

Left alone with his girlfriend, Naruto sighed before offering her a smile. "She's right, you know? It's probably too early for us to even be _considering_ something like that. But...if you _do_ want to go that far already, I won't fight you on that decision. Just so long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Satsuki smirked at him and, without saying a word, she gripped his cock and began to jerk him off until he was fully erect. Afterwards, she straddled him again and gave him a warm smile. "I want this so badly Naru-kun. I don't care of they think it's too soon. I just want to be one with you." And with that, she lowered herself down on his cock until it was fully inside of her.

Blushing badly, Naruto nodded slowly before he sat up and began to nibble and suck on her nipples. Reaching down, he gripped her lovely ass tight and began to help her up and down on his cock. As they began to make love, Naruto grunted and said, "I love you Suki-chan. This feels great."

Nodding in agreement, Satsuki continued to ride him for a time before she moaned out. "I'm...I'm gonna cum Naru-kun. I can't...I can't hold it any longer."

"M-me too Suki-chan. I need to pull out now." he replied, barely able to focus on anything but the pleasure.

Satsuki frowned at her boyfriend, but nodded in understanding. She kept riding him until she came before quickly getting off of him and slipping his dick into her mouth right as he began to cum. Swallowing all of it, she grinned at him and said, "You have _no_ idea how much I wanted to let you cum inside of me. I bet you would have liked that, huh Naru-kun?"

Naruto blushed and slowly nodded his head. "Y-yes. But we can't do something like that yet. I want to have babies someday, but not just yet. You know what I mean?"

Satsuki smirked at him before laying beside him, stroking his dick again to get him hard once more. "I understand sweetheart. But I hope you aren't done yet. I want to go for at least three more rounds." she said with a giggle.

The blonde nodded along with a grin on his face. "I wouldn't mind that one bit." he said before moving so he was on top of her. Slowly, he guided his penis back inside of her and began to thrust deep into her, hitting the entrance to her womb with each thrust. As she cried out in pleasure, he couldn't help but grin. _That's right, scream for me sweetheart. I want to make you crave me and only me._

After a few minutes of this, Naruto lifted her up and began thrusting up into her harder. After a while, however, he felt himself nearing his release once again. "I'm gonna cum Suki-chan." he said as he prepared to pull out of her.

However, before he could, she wrapped her legs around him and said, "Nope, I'm not letting you go Naru-kun." Continuing to ride him for a while longer, she soon screamed out her release, her vaginal muscles squeezing his cock tightly. When he began to cum, spraying his seed inside of her, she fell against him and breathed heavily for a time. "Oh yes. That's what I needed."

Naruto was in a panic. "Satsuki-chan?! What if you get pregnant?!"

She simply smirked at him and said, "I don't care. I wanted to feel you cumming inside of me, and that's that. Besides, I highly doubt I'll get pregnant."

The blonde sighed and shook his head in exasperation. After a moment though, he turned her around and lightly shoved her until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. "Well, if you want to feel me inside of you so badly…" he said before inserting his cock again. "I'm not letting you leave this room until we're both good and satisfied." he said before leaning against her and nibbling on her ear.

 **Lemon Ends (Safe to read again!)**

 _ **Three Days Later - Academy**_

After their little romp in bed, Kushina had taken the time to lecture the two of them about doing something like that before marriage. However, she also said that she understood their position because they're both teenagers having to deal with hormones and the like. She just warned them to be more careful and hoped that Satsuki hadn't gotten pregnant so early into her career.

Now, however, one week had passed since graduating and it was time to see who would be with who on teams. The three of them were hoping to be on the same team together, but they knew the chances were slim.

 **Lime Begins (Skip if you want.)**

As they waited, Satsuki couldn't help but smirk at her boyfriend and start rubbing his crotch through his pants. "Suki-chan?" he whispered frantically. "What are you doing? We're in public!"

"That just makes this more fun for me." she said as she slid her hand into his pants and began stroking his cock. After a moment, she freed his penis from the confines of his pants and continued stroking it. "Cum for me sweetheart." she whispered to him.

Naruto, deciding that it wasn't fair if he got all the pleasure, slid his hand into her pants and began to rub his thumb over her nub while his fingers began rubbing along her slit. When she let out a gasp before slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans, he knew he was doing something right.

Satsuki, in an effort to pay her boyfriend back for what he was doing to her, began to stroke his cock faster while her thumb rubbed along the tip of his cock. When he whispered to her that he was about to cum, she grinned at him.

However, when Naruto inserted three fingers inside of her, she had to stifle yet another moan that wanted to come out. "N-not fair…" she whispered to him. After another few moments, they both came together, Naruto's semen spraying against the wall of the desk before him while Satsuki's panties became soaked in her release.

 **Lime Ends (Safe to read again!)**

As Naruto slipped his cock back into his pants, they watched as Iruka entered the room and smiled at the class. "Hello everyone. If you'll please be quiet, we can begin."

Jubei, who was standing behind the trio, leaned down and whispered in their ears. "You're lucky you finished before he walked in. Try to control yourselves better."

Naruto and Satsuki both blushed before nodding their heads in understanding. Tuning back in to what Iruka was saying, they heard him listing off teams. When he got to Team 7, he said, "Team 7 consists of Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruko clenched her fists tight and shouted out, "Why the hell was I put on a team with _those_ asshats?! This isn't right!"

Sakura glared at Naruko before looking back at Iruka. Narrowing her eyes, she shouted, "Yeah, why the fuck is someone like _her_ on my team?!"

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "If you have a problem with your team, take it up with Hokage-sama. Moving on, Team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." he said, looking at the students he just listed off. He couldn't help but pity Hinata, considering that her teammate, Kiba Inuzuka, was a lecherous, perverted bastard. It didn't help that he was interested in a number of the girls in class, Hinata, Satsuki, and Naruko being his prime targets.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so moving on. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

As he expected, Ino shouted out in protest to this. Sighing, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Like I told Naruko and Sakura, you can take it up with Hokage-sama if you're so upset with your team. Now, Team 11 is Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Yakumo Kurama. Your sensei is Itachi Uchiha.".

"That's all for the teams. Your senseis will be here to pick you up in an hour. You're free to do what you like in the meantime. Just remember to be back here before the hour is up." Iruka said before taking his things and leaving the classroom.

After he was gone, Naruko looked at her brother and took his hand in hers. "Come with me for a bit Naruto-kun." she said before hurrying outside with her brother. Looking around to make sure they were alone, she looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Kiss me. Make me a samurai girl, Naru-kun. I want the power to protect myself, even from my teammates, if it comes down to that. Please?"

Looking into his sister's eyes, Naruto nodded slowly before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. As they continued to kiss each other, Naruko underwent a transformation. Her red hair lengthened in the back and a small floral crown appeared on her head. Her clothing changed from what she was wearing to a short kimono that left most of her legs bare. The kimono was a pretty shade of pink with flowers printed all over it. On her feet were a pair of geta sandals. And strapped to her back was a long naginata with a razor sharp, jagged blade.

When they separated, Naruko looked herself over and smirked. "Yes! I look awesome!" she shouted happily. Reaching behind her, she took hold of her weapon and looked it over with an appraising eye. "Oh this baby is going to come in _very_ handy. I'm going to need to train pretty seriously if I want to get the hang of using it though." she admitted.

Naruto blushed a bit as he looked at her. She looked very pretty, but more than that, a lot of cleavage was visible. "N-Naruko-chan? Are you comfortable wearing that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned as she looked herself over. "Oh. Nah, I'm fine with it. Only you will get to see everything that lies beneath this." she teased.

The older of the Uzumaki twins blushed even worse and said, "Y-you shouldn't tease me like that Naruko-chan."

"Oh? Afraid I'll get a 'reaction' out of you?" she teased before she pinned him against the wall. Reaching up, she tugged on her kimono top and showed off one of her breasts to him. "I bet you really like this, don't you Naru-kun?"

Naruto blushed worse than ever before he stuttered out, "N-Naruko-chan?! You can't do that here! What if someone were to see you?"

"That's the beauty of bringing you here. Nobody's around and nobody would look for us here. That's why I chose this spot, for the privacy it afforded us." she explained before smirking seductively at him. "That, and I saw what you and Satsuki-chan did in the classroom. How... _naughty_ of you."

Naruto covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Removing his hands after a moment, he took a deep breath and released it slowly in an effort to calm himself down. "She's the one that started it. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize sweetie. Just...let me do something too…" she insisted as her hand slid its way down his chest and towards his crotch.

However, right as she was about to reach her prize, Jubei appeared and grabbed her wrist. "I wouldn't do that. Knowing you two, you'd take it a tad too far and wouldn't be back in time to meet your sensei. If you absolutely _have_ to do this...wait until you get home. Of course, you'll probably be too damn tired by then…"

Naruko sighed and hung her head. "Damn. So close too." she muttered.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and sent Jubei a thankful look. "Thanks Jubei-chan. Naruko-chan, let's go inside and wait for Itachi-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." she said before taking his hand and heading inside with him and Jubei. _I just wanted a little taste…_

Upon entering the classroom once again, the three of them scowled as they saw Kiba harassing Satsuki and Hinata. "Come on, don't you want to get with a true alpha? What the hell do the two of you see in that pathetic jerk, anyways?"

"You're calling _me_ pathetic, Kiba? That's rich. You're the one always prattling on about how you're the alpha male of our group, and yet you get your ass kicked every single time you're up against your betters. Now, do us all a favor and leave them alone. I don't think they like associating with you." Naruto said as he walked up to the mutt and flicked his nose. "Be a good boy and sit, won't you?"

Kiba snarled at Naruto and swung a fist towards his face. Before it could land, however, Naruto brought up his hand and caught Kiba's punch. Afterwards, he launched a punch of his own that nailed Kiba right in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to lurch over Naruto's fist. "Behave mutt. You should have learned by now not to fuck with me or those close to me." he said before spinning in place and hitting Kiba in the side of his head with a fierce kick.

As Kiba went tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom, the rest of the class looked at Naruto fearfully. "Man, you really _are_ a freak." they heard someone say. Looking to see who it was, they were unsurprised to see Sasuke looking their way. "Only a monster would attack someone unprovoked like that."

"In case you didn't see it, he _did_ attempt to punch me. I simply retaliated with the force required to knock his ass out." Naruto said in defense of himself.

"Bullshit!" Sakura exclaimed. "You took it too far you bastard! Besides, he was only attempting to discipline you as you deserved."

Naruto sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Without another word, he sat down with Satsuki and Naruko on either side of him.

"Just ignore them sweetheart." Satsuki suggested. "They're idiots that obviously don't know any better."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that they're going to treat you as bad as they treat me. I don't care what they say about me. But you three? I can't help but get pissed." Naruto explained.

Jubei sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry too much about it Naruto-kun. Just remember that you won't have to deal with these problems once you've passed your _true_ Genin test and officially become a team. Poor Naruko-chan though. She's stuck on a really rotten team. Might need to convince Minato to switch her for Kiba so that she can be with Hinata and Shino instead."

Naruko looked into Jubei's eyes and quirked a brow. "You really think you could convince him to do that?"

The master samurai smirked at her redheaded friend. "I'm quite positive that I can do that, yes. Knowing how much Minato fears my power, I highly doubt he'd be willing to cross me if I told him to do something."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "He still wants to bring you under his control, Jubei-chan. If you're going to see him about this, take my mother along at the very least so he can't try anything with you."

"Good advice. I'll be sure to take it." Jubei said in response.

Before anyone could say anything more, the various senseis began entering the classroom, calling for their teams to follow them. After a moment longer, a man and a woman walked in and called for Teams 10 and 8 respectively. Looking at Hinata, Naruto grabbed her hand and offered her a smile. "Careful around the mutt, Hinata. If you give him even a ghost of a chance, he'll take it."

Hinata frowned at this as she realized what he was saying. Nodding her head in determination, she thanked Naruto before leaving the classroom with her sensei. Team 10 soon followed, making their way out with Asuma leading them. After a few more minutes, a familiar face made his entrance into the room and smiled at his sister and her team. "Team 11? Please follow me."

Naruto turned to Naruko and said, "Just hang in there Naruko-chan. Hopefully we can get this all worked out for you."

Satsuki gave her sister in all but blood a hug before she followed Naruto, Jubei, and Yakumo out of the classroom. Once they were gone, Naruko laid her head down on the desk and sighed sadly. _This sucks._

 _ **Team 11**_

The three new Genin followed Itachi all the way back to the Uzumaki household. Once inside, he instructed them to sit on the couch while he took a seat in one of the chairs. "Alright you three, here's how this will work. We'll each introduce ourselves, stating our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Then I'll give you your instructions for what I expect of you tomorrow. Understood?"

"Sure thing Itachi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin. "Definitely going to take some getting used to, calling you sensei."

Chuckling a bit, Itachi nodded slowly before brushing a hand through his hair to smooth it out. "Alright, I suppose it's only right for me to go first, as your Jonin sensei." he said. "I like my sister, Satsuki-chan, and my mother, Mikoto Uchiha. I'm rather fond of Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan as well. Then there's Kushina-sama, who so humbly accepted us into her home. I also have a healthy appetite for dango and other foods. I also happen to like the snack known as pocky."

"Dislikes? Hmm… well, I dislike my father and how much he's corrupted my little brother. I dislike the person my little brother has become as well. I happen to dislike a few other things as well that I'd rather keep quiet about." Itachi said with a frown on his face. "Hobbies are next. I like to visit certain types of cafes. Let's leave it at that. Finally, my dream? Well, believe it or not, I think I'd like to become the first Uchiha to become Hokage. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"That actually sounds like a great goal, Itachi-sensei." Satsuki said with a bright smile on her face. "I'd love to see you become Hokage someday!"

Itachi nodded before pointing at Naruto. "Let's start with you. You three may be familiar with one another, and I may know the three of you quite well as well, but we may learn some things about one another that we otherwise might never have known about each other."

Naruto nodded in understanding before smiling at the others. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my mom and sister, our new, adopted family members, Satsuki-chan and Yakumo-chan included in that. I also happen to really like ramen and various kinds of meat. I dislike Fugaku and Sasuke-teme for hurting Satsuki-chan the way they did. Hell, I dislike Sasuke for more than just that. On top of that, I also dislike Sasuke's fangirls and Kiba. I also kiiinda dislike most people in the village because of how awful their treatment of me has been. I'll admit this too: I dislike my father, Minato Namikaze."

Itachi nodded in understanding while Naruto's little girlfriends gave him supportive hugs. "And your hobbies and dream Naruto-kun?"

"Hobbies, huh? Well, I enjoy training for one thing. I also enjoy drawing and looking at art, believe it or not. I don't do it as often as I'd like, but it's still a relaxing hobby for me. As for a dream? Well, I haven't given it a whole lot of thought before. I suppose my biggest dream for me is to live in peace and have a wonderful family of my own someday. Actually, I have another dream too, now that I think on it. I want to free Jubei's sister wives that were with my ancestor, Muneakira Namikaze. I want to make sure they can never be hurt again like they have been."

Itachi and the two females on the team smiled at Naruto and nodded in understanding. "Good dreams Naruto-kun." Itachi said. "Satsuki-chan, you're next."

Nodding her head once, Satsuki looked at her friend and boyfriend before saying, "My likes are first right? Well, I like my mom and brother, _you_ Itachi-sensei. I like my friends too, Naruko-chan being my best friend. I **love** Naru-kun." After saying this, she grabbed Naruto's face and turned him to face her. Afterwards, she leaned in and captured his lips with hers in a prolonged kiss that left the both of them gasping afterwards. Giggling happily to herself, she continued on. "I really like barbeque and fried chicken. I have other likes, but my list is already getting kinda long."

"So, moving on to my dislikes. Well, I dislike my other brother and my father _greatly_. You could say that I hate them even. Unlike Sasuke, I happen to _dislike_ tomatoes. I just can't stand them. I also dislike all of Sasuke's fangirls and Kiba as well. They're always just so... _awful_! They're just bad people period."

"Hobby is next, right? I like practicing with my new samurai girl abilities and training in general. I also enjoy singing and listening to music." she said. "As for a dream? Well, I want to marry Naruto-kun and give him at least three wonderful children that we can spoil rotten." Satsuki said with a giggle.

Itachi's brow twitched, but other than that, no visible signs of how he was feeling were shown. "And you, Yakumo? Please introduce yourself."

Yakumo nodded before she began to speak. "My name is Yakumo Kurama. I like artwork a lot, and I enjoy listening to music as well, especially when I'm drawing or painting. I also like Naruto-kun and my friends. I rather like pickles as well. Odd, I'm sure, but they're delicious. I also like various kinds of sweets."

"Hmm, dislikes? I dislike most of my clan for their behavior towards me. Even after Kushina-sama helped me, they still didn't trust me and I feared they would try something one day. So yes, I dislike them. I also dislike ramen. Sorry Naruto-kun, but it's just not my favorite food."

"Hobbies? That should be pretty obvious by now. I enjoy drawing and painting artwork. I also enjoy looking at art other people have drawn or painted as well. I also really love to paint and draw pictures of Naruto-kun. That's been a hobby of mine for some time now." she admitted with a pretty blush on her face.

"Dream's next, right? Well, I dream of becoming a famous artist someday. I want my art to spread across the world and be seen by everyone. I want my art to bring people joy or move them to tears. Aside from that, I want to be with the man I love and sire children with him."

Naruto smiled at Yakumo and said, "It's okay with me if you aren't a fan of ramen Yakumo-chan. I'd be more than happy to go somewhere other than Ramen Ichiraku with you if you wanted."

Itachi looked at Jubei at this point and requested, "How about you introduce yourself to the team as well, Jubei-sama? After all, you're as much a part of this team now as the rest of us are."

The golden-eyed woman nodded once and closed her eyes. "Very well. My name is Jubei Yagyu, also known as the Kyuubi. I like a few things, such as Naruto-kun and my sister wives. I dislike the Uchiha clan, no offense to you two," she said, looking at Itachi first and then at Satsuki. "I also dislike Hashirama Senju for what he did to my fellow bijuu. I dislike a lot of things really."

"Hmm, hobbies? That's a good question. I don't have many hobbies that I can think of. I suppose practicing my swordplay is suitable enough to be counted as a hobby. Finally, my dream is to be with my fellow samurai girls again and ensure that we can never be sealed away again. On top of that...I want to get rid of this curse that Hagoromo Otsutsuki placed on us. Besides that, I want to start a new life with Naruto-kun." Jubei said, a small smile forming on her face at the thought.

Itachi clapped his hands together once to get their attention. "All good dreams. Now, it's time to give you my instructions for what I expect of you tomorrow." he said. "I want you to be at Training Ground #11 at 8:00 AM. You will pack lunches and bring them with you, as it's going to be a grueling day. Do **not** skip breakfast, as you will need it to keep your strength up. Bring your weapons, including kunai and shuriken. Your _true_ Genin test begins bright and early tomorrow morning, and I expect you three to be as prepared for it as you can be. Is that understood?" Nodding their heads in understanding, Itachi smiled at them and said, "You are dismissed. Make sure to get plenty of rest tonight."

Once Itachi vanished in a Body Flicker to go do who knows what, Naruto looked at his girlfriends and asked, "Want to go get some food? I'm starving."

His girlfriends nodded before the three of them left to go and get some food. However, after a moment, they remembered something they had been forgetting. "Wait! We need to go get Naruko-chan!" Satsuki exclaimed.

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment before he looked at Satsuki and Yakumo. "From what I know about Kakashi Hatake...he's habitually late to everything. I wonder if he's even shown up to get his team yet?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go to the academy and see if she's still there." Satsuki replied before they turned to make their way to the academy.

 _ **Moments Later - Academy**_

As they approached the doors leading into the classroom where they had left Naruko and her team, they could hear the sounds of a struggle taking place inside. Worry etched on their faces, they threw open the door and narrowed their eyes in anger at what they were seeing.

Sakura was trying to help pin Naruko down while Sasuke attempted to remove the redhead's pants. Her shirt was already up, revealing her bra-covered chest. "You should be glad he thinks you're worthy of his seed! Just accept Sasuke-kun and stop fighting already!"

"Damn you Naruko. Stop fucking fighting this already! That rotten brother of yours pisses me off so much. If you'd just let me do this, you can run home crying later. The look on your brother's face when he realizes I took your innocence would be priceless! Now stop. Fighting. ME!" Sasuke yelled out furiously as he continued to struggle with her.

Hearing and seeing enough, Naruto placed a hand on the hilt of his blade and dashed forward, ready to cut Sasuke's head off. However, right as his blade was nearing Sasuke's neck, a silver-haired man appeared and caught Naruto's blade with one of his hands. The other was used to chop Sasuke's neck, knocking him out. "You can't just go killing willy-nilly like that Naruto-kun. You could get into a lot of trouble that way."

Naruto pried his katana free from Kakashi's hand and made a motion as if he was going to sheathe his blade. However, much to Kakashi's and everyone else's surprise, he thrust it forward, through Kakashi's stomach and into the back of the unconscious Sasuke's head. When Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log, Naruto went 'tch!' before cleaning his blade off and slipping it away. "Let go of my sister, Sakura, or you'll be next."

Seeing her beloved Sasuke laying dead before her, the pink-haired girl screamed in horror before promptly passing out. A moment later, Kakashi reappeared in the room and glared at Naruto. "You would attack a superior just to get at someone?! What were you thinking?! And do you realize what you've just done?!"

Naruto glared at Kakashi and said, "I attacked someone protecting a madman. I did what I did to keep my sister safe from the likes of him. You protected an attempted rapist, so therefore you were my enemy in that moment as well. I won't hesitate to cut down anyone that tries to hurt my loved ones. Besides, it's obvious to me that you were watching them this entire time without acting to protect Naruko-chan. Otherwise, how would you have known to appear and block my sword right at that very moment? So tell me _Kakashi_ , why were you allowing this to happen?!"

Kakashi flinched, which was enough to reveal to everyone that Naruto had just spoken the truth. Coughing into his hand to compose himself, he said, "I was going to step in before they went too far. I merely wanted to observe my team to get my first impressions of them before I made my presence known. I wouldn't have let him rape her, Naruto-kun."

"Uh-huh. I call bullshit on that." Naruto said angrily. "Let me guess, you were under orders from my 'father', weren't you? All in an effort to show me that my loved ones will suffer if I don't comply with his wishes. Right?"

The cycloptic Jonin sighed and shook his head. "Like I said, I would have stopped them before it could be taken too far. That's all I'll say."

"Tch. Figures." Naruto said before he stepped up to Naruko and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. C'mon Naruko-chan, let's get you home. We'll see about getting you on a different team tomorrow."

Naruko had tears in her eyes and nodded slowly as she grabbed her naginata and followed after her beloved Naru-kun. _I'll never forgive any of them!_ She thought furiously.

After the four teens, plus Jubei, had left, Kakashi looked down at the deceased Uchiha heir and his fangirl of a teammate. _This_ really _isn't good. How the hell do I explain this so that Naruto-kun won't become an even bigger target than he already is?! Fugaku will take this opportunity to do something, I just know it!_

* * *

 **A/N - Yep, that's the end of the chapter.**

 **As you can see, Sasuke's dead and Kakashi was nearly stabbed as well. All by a pissed off Naruto.**

 **I did warn you at the top that you were going to hate that part. And I don't think this is my best chapter ever, considering I had such a rough time trying to write it and think of stuff to write. It all just...kinda turned out like this. *shrugs***

 **Anyways, I'm kind of in a hurry, soooo...yeah. Cutting this off here. Hopefully you're looking forward to whatever comes next!**

 **Oh! One last thing! I've started playing Tales of Zestiria finally, so I might end up getting pretty distracted with that and Tales of the Abyss for the 3DS. Hope you can be patient with me! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Okay, I decided to work on a chapter for this story this time. I wanted to get to what would transpire after Sasuke's death in the last chapter, and so, yeah. Here it is!**

 **A bunch of different things happen in this chapter, and you get to see the way politics tend to play out in stories like this. Sooo...yay? lol**

 **Anyways, I'm rather tired and haven't been sleeping so well, probably because of this damn headache that just will NOT go away, so I'll just end this note here and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Repercussions**

Naruto and his family were _not_ pleased. They had been summoned to the Council chambers shortly after they had arrived at their shared home. Now, here Naruto was, standing beside his sister, Satsuki, Jubei, and Yakumo, staring up into Minato's eyes as he glared down at him. His mother had taken her place as part of the Shinobi Council while Mikoto stood behind her, watching the proceedings. Naruto also noticed Fugaku glaring at him, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say Fugaku was trying to set Naruto aflame with his eyes alone. Then again, if he had the Mangekyou Sharingan, he probably _could_ do that.

Once everyone had settled in, Minato decided to get the meeting started. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been summoned. A fresh Genin, young Naruto Uzumaki there, has murdered a fellow graduate, one Sasuke Uchiha. On top of that, he attacked a superior, a Jonin sensei by the name of Kakashi Hatake in his effort to get at Sasuke. These are serious charges brought against you, Naruto Uzumaki. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Before Naruto could so much as get a word in, Fugaku damn near exploded in rage. "That little **monster** killed my heir, my _son_! He has robbed me of the chance to pass on my teachings to my son, to raise him so he would be a shining example of what an Uchiha should be. I demand that he be put to death immediately!"

Minato scowled at Fugaku and unleashed his massive killing intent, forcing Fugaku's head to crash against the table, the pressure not letting up even a bit as he struggled just to stay in his seat. "You do not get to make demands of me, Fugaku. Nor do you get to decide on a person's punishment by yourself. Your grievances are understood and duly noted." Looking back to Naruto, he repeated himself. "What do you have to say for yourself, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto glared hard at his 'father' and began to explain himself. "You made a mistake, Hokage-sama, placing Naruko-chan on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. A team like that was destined for failure, but you knew that, _didn't you_?"

Seeing Minato's scowl deepen, Naruto couldn't help but smirk, knowing he was only just starting to push the Hokage's buttons. "After the team meeting with my team, the four of us went back to the academy to check on Naruko-chan, as we knew that Kakashi was likely to be late, considering his past behavior. It turns out our assumption was correct, but what we saw upon entering the classroom was horrible. Sasuke was attempting to rape Naruko-chan while one Sakura Haruno attempted to help him in holding her down. After all, she would do absolutely _anything_ for her precious Uchiha."

"Those are bold-faced LIES! You can't be believing this, Hokage-sama?!" Fugaku questioned angrily.

Kakashi stepped up, apparently having been hidden in the shadows the entire time. "There were plenty of witnesses that could testify on their behalf. Sasuke _was_ attempting to rape Naruko-chan. I should have acted sooner, but…" Here, he looked into Minato's eyes. The moment he did, Minato shook his head no, telling him not to speak another word about that particular subject. Seeing this, Kakashi grimaced and looked away, unable to face his Hokage any longer. He knew what would happen if he spoke out against the Hokage, and it wouldn't be anything good. "Let's just say I should have acted, but...I couldn't. Please let's leave it at that."

Kushina and numerous other members of the shinobi council caught the looks shared between Minato and his student. It was hard _not_ to. The hidden message was clear, Minato had something to do with Kakashi not being allowed to act to protect his student. Deciding not to dwell on it at the moment, Tsume spoke up, asking a question that had slipped some of their minds. "Kakashi, Hokage-sama said that you were attacked by Naruto. Is this true?"

Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto looked into Tsume's eyes and nodded his head. "At the time, I viewed Kakashi as an enemy that was trying to prevent me from protecting my sister. I believe in the Uzumaki creed quite strongly: family above all else. I view not just my mother and sister as my family, but Satsuki-chan, Yakumo-chan, Jubei-chan, Itachi, and Mikoto-chan as well. If anyone were to try and hurt any of them, then they are to be viewed as an enemy and dealt with appropriately. Kakashi was likely acting under orders from Hokage-sama himself at the time, and nothing has been said to refute such a thing so far. But, the point stands: Kakashi attempted to protect a rapist and was therefore my enemy in that moment. I did what I had to in order to ensure that Sasuke would not live to attempt such a thing _ever_ again. Should I apologize? No, I shouldn't have to. Will I?" Here, he looked at Kakashi and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, that you were put in that situation. I'm sorry if I worried you. I am _not_ sorry for attacking, however. I'm just sorry that I had to."

Kakashi sighed, but nodded his head in understanding. "I understand, Naruto-kun. I'm not happy about it, but I understand where you're coming from."

Minato scowled and said, "You dare to accuse me of ordering such a thing?! You are walking on thin ice, Naruto Uzumaki. First of all, you have no proof of such a thing, only your 'gut feeling'. Second, why would I dare do such a thing? There was no reason to do so. If Kakashi wasn't acting, that's on him."

The cycloptic jonin frowned at this and shot a look at his old sensei. _Throwing me under the bus, Hokage-sama? Why am I not surprised?_

Hiashi spoke up at this point, a deep frown on his face. "Those are some serious accusations you're throwing about, Naruto Uzumaki. While I understand your anger and frustration with Kakashi's failings, you shouldn't go accusing Hokage-sama of such a thing. Especially not without any kind of proof. The only one that knows the full truth of the situation here is Kakashi. So, Kakashi…" Turning to the silver-haired Jonin, Hiashi narrowed his eyes on him. "Were you ordered to allow such a thing to happen? Answer honestly."

Kakashi shot a quick glance at Minato to see him glaring down at him and shaking his head slightly at him. Staying silent, Kakashi simply lowered his gaze to the floor and remained quiet.

Catching this, Kushina looked at Minato for a moment before glancing around at the others. "Minato, stop intimidating your student. Allow him to speak honestly rather than trying to keep him silent." she said.

Before the Hokage could respond, Inoichi spoke up. "If need be, I can perform a mind dive and extract the truth that way. So Kakashi, will you tell us the truth or do I need to invade your privacy?"

Minato scowled at Inoichi and shouted, "There is no reason to go that far! Why would I _ever_ order such a thing?!"

Jubei stepped closer to Naruto and said, "If you had nothing to do with Kakashi refusing to act, you should have no problem allowing this. It sounds to me like you've got something to hide, Minato Namikaze. Allow your student to speak."

The other members of the council each nodded in agreement with this statement. Minato was acting highly suspicious, after all. "Hokage-sama, if you had something to do with this, then you should tell us now. The truth _will_ get out, one way or another." Tsume said. "If it does turn out that you had something to do with this…"

As Tsume left the sentence hanging, Minato picked up on what she was saying. Scowling at this, he looked at Kakashi and said, "Fine then. Speak, Kakashi. Did I order you to do such a thing? Answer honestly."

Kakashi knew his sensei was still trying to intimidate him into lying, but he decided to be truly honest. "Hokage-sama...Minato...ordered me to allow whatever tragedy would befall Naruko Uzumaki to happen. Yes, I would have intervened if things went too far, as I couldn't just blindly follow that order. Minato wanted Naruto Uzumaki to know that he was in control and he could easily get to those that he cares about. If I had to fathom a guess as to why, he wants to control Naruto-kun and, by extension, Jubei Yagyu. After all, the two of them make the perfect weapons and, considering the abuse Naruto-kun has suffered, they're not exactly loyal to the village or to him. They're a flight risk and he wanted to ensure that they remained in the village, even if it was against their own will. Am I right, _Hokage-sama_?"

Minato scowled and was about to shout his protests, but Inoichi spoke up at this point. "I see. If that's the case, then I call for a vote of no confidence in our Hokage."

Kushina spoke up before anyone else could. "I second that motion. And if you need further evidence against him, Minato and Jiraiya created a seal and applied it on Naruko-chan and myself, against our will, that made us neglect Naruto-kun. On top of that, these seals were used as a loyalty seal of sorts that ensured we remained loyal to him. And if that part of the seal were to fail for any reason, Minato could use said seals to restrain us and make us incapable of standing against him."

Shikaku sighed and said, "Troublesome." before sitting up straighter and looking around the room. "Let's put it to a vote. All those in favor of removing Minato as our Hokage, raise your hands. Personally, I say he's gone too far and should be exiled for his crimes against the Uzumaki family. What say the rest of you?"

It was a unanimous decision as every member of the council raised their hands, including Fugaku, though his reason for doing such a thing was unclear. _Probably has his own agenda that involves overthrowing Minato…_ Shikaku thought to himself silently as he narrowed his eyes on the Uchiha clan head.

Once the vote had been passed, Kushina looked at Minato and said, "My vote's for exile as well, but I'm glad to see that you've all voted to remove him as Hokage, at the very least. I can't bring myself to ever trust him again."

One of the civilian council members nodded his head in agreement. "For all of his crimes, I say exile as well. He's no longer welcome here if he's willing to allow something like the rape of a poor, young girl to occur for his own selfish reasons."

Soon enough, everyone agreed on exiling Minato from the village of Konoha. Once the outcry against him had calmed, Minato rose from his chair and looked around at everyone before finally setting his eyes on Naruto. "You're all going to regret this. Mark my words." he said before leaving the room to go and pack his things.

Once he was gone, Danzo stepped forward and said, "We need to speak with the daimyo about assigning a new Hokage to lead us. Any suggestions for such a position? We'd need someone trustworthy. Someone that won't make the same 'mistakes' Minato did."

Kushina frowned as she looked at Danzo. "I'm surprised you aren't just nominating yourself for the position."

Danzo looked at Kushina and shook his head. "While I would love to be Hokage, I am old and am no longer at my prime. That, and my ideas are too radical to be accepted wholeheartedly by the people of the village. So I'll admit I'm not the best choice for the position of Hokage. Which is why I'm open to ideas to suggest to the daimyo."

Fugaku spoke up at this point with a smug grin on his face. "Then I'm clearly the best choice for the title of Fifth Hokage. I can do what's right for the village as a whole and I already know exactly where I'm going to start."

Inoichi was quick to shoot down that idea. "No, Fugaku, you would only bring ruin and chaos to the village. No, I think the best person for the title of Hokage is either Tsunade Senju or Kushina Uzumaki. What do the rest of you say?"

"After everything she's lost? I highly doubt Tsunade would accept such a position. However, I do agree that Kushina would make an excellent Hokage. All in favor?" Homura questioned as he looked around the room.

The majority of people in the room raised their hands to signify they agreed with such a decision. Kushina and Fugaku were the only ones _not_ to raise their hands. Kushina, because she didn't feel she deserved the position, and Fugaku because, well, he's a selfish scumbag that doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way.

Kushina looked around at everyone and asked, "W-Why me? I don't deserve the position Yes, I used to want the position for myself, but…"

Koharu smiled kindly at Kushina and said, "Not only are you powerful enough to hold the position in your own right, you're intelligent, kind, and not afraid to do what's right, even if it bothers somebody else. As for the politics side of things, we can easily teach you everything you could ever need to know. We have full faith in you and your ability to do the job well. So do not doubt yourself, Kushina-chan. You are the perfect person for the job."

Fugaku scowled and said, "If you make her Hokage, you'll regret it, I promise you that."

Danzo scowled at the Uchiha head and said, "It sounds like you're making threats now, Fugaku. Be careful what you say, and mind what you do. Should you try anything in the coming days, you won't like what happens."

The grumpy clan head scoffed at this and decided to change the subject "Whatever. That doesn't solve the problem that we were originally called here for. Naruto Uzumaki _killed_ my son and attacked a superior officer. Something _needs_ to be done about him as punishment for what he's done."

Tsume offered her two cents, "For killing Sasuke, there should be no punishment. He was protecting his sister from an attempted rapist. As for attacking a superior officer in order to kill Sasuke, I agree that a punishment is in order. However, Sakura Haruno should also be punished for her part in the crime of attempted rape."

Homura nodded at that and ordered an Anbu to go and retrieve the pinkette. Once the masked individual had returned with her, he returned to his original position. Staring down at the young woman, Homura said, "Sakura Haruno, it has been reported to us that you attempted to help Sasuke Uchiha in his effort to rape one Naruko Uzumaki. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Sakura scowled at this and pointed at Naruto. "He wanted to make sure Naruto-baka suffered, and he figured he could get to Naruto through his sister. Besides, she should have been grateful that Sasuke-kun even wanted to touch her, let alone do _that_ with her."

Koharu scowled at this and said, "A fangirl to the end. You helped Sasuke in his attempt to rape a fellow kunoichi and you feel no shame for such an act. You are a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi! Sakura Haruno, from this point forth, you are no longer a kunoichi of Konohagakure. I also want you to seek therapy to hopefully snap you out of this mindset of yours. Now, turn over your headband and begone."

Nobody offered up any kind of protest to this decision, which bothered Sakura a great deal. However, despite her wishes otherwise, she removed her headband and handed it over to Koharu. Without a word to anyone, Sakura left the room. Once she was gone, the council members turned to Naruto and remained silent as they tried to think of what kind of punishment would be best.

Kakashi spoke up before they could so much as deliberate on a possible punishment. "While he _did_ attack me, I do not hold it against him. I am not angry, nor am I upset at what transpired. So if I may offer up a suggestion?" Danzo nodded his head and waved his hand to signal Kakashi to speak. "Perhaps confining him to the village for a time and only allowing him to take on D-rank missions would be alright? If that's not enough, perhaps suspending his ninja license for a time would be sufficient?"

Fugaku was furious at this. "No! The little shit should be executed for his crimes! Don't you assholes _dare_ let him get away with this!"

Kushina's hair began flailing as she sent a crushing amount of killing intent at Fugaku, causing him to feel as if death was coming for him as he struggled to stay upright. "Sasuke got what was coming to him. My son will **not** be executed for protecting his sister! I'll agree that he should be punished in some way, but Kakashi has admitted himself that he holds no hard feelings for what Naruto-kun did. I agree with the sentence of having his ninja license suspended, and I recommend at least a month. However, he should be allowed to train and meet with his team during that time frame. It wouldn't do to have their teamwork hampered because Naruto-kun screwed up."

Danzo looked around at the other members of the council before nodding his head. "I think most of us are in agreement then. Naruto Uzumaki, you cannot partake in any missions of any kind and may only continue to train and spend time with your teammates to keep your skills from stagnating. After one month of this, we will determine then if you are fit to rejoin your team for missions, starting simple with some D-ranks in the village. If we determine that you're a risk to your teammates at that time, we will have no choice but to revoke your ninja license and make you live out the rest of your life as a civilian Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. "I understand. I can promise you this though: I'll never be a threat to my friends and family. I'll behave myself and refrain from doing something like this again. However, I retain the right to fight to protect my friends and family. Is that permissible?"

Homura nodded in acceptance of that. "Of course, Naruto. One should always strive to keep their loved ones safe from harm. However, for now, I would like you to turn in your headband. We'll keep it safe until it is time to return it to you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto removed his headband and gave it to Homura, who nodded in thanks. "For what it's worth, I don't mean any harm to the people of Konoha. Not really. I...admit that I can get a bit carried away when it comes to my loved ones, but I really don't mean any harm to anyone here."

Koharu smiled kindly at him and said, "We understand, Naruto. At least most of us here do, I'm sure. Anyways, you and your loved ones are free to leave. Naruko," Koharu looked at Naruko for a moment as she pondered what to do about her team situation. "Give us some time and we should be able to get you a new team. Unless…" Frowning in thought for a moment, she decided to simply pose a question to everyone. "Perhaps we should add Naruko-chan to another team as a fourth member?"

"If you decide to take that course of action, can I ask that I be placed on Naru-kun's team? I can trust them more than anybody else, and I truly believe we could make a well-balanced team. Plus, until Naruto-kun is able to take missions again and be a truly active shinobi, they could use a third Genin for D-rank missions. Would that be okay?" Naruko asked, sounding hopeful.

Danzo eyed the members of Team 11 for a moment before looking into Naruko's eyes. "I think that would be acceptable. Think of it as a trial run. Normally there are only three Genin per team, but having a fourth might prove beneficial, in a sense. We'll see how things have progressed in the same time frame that Naruto is on probation. If it turns out that you and the other members of Team 11 mesh well and work well together, you'll be permitted to remain on as a member of said team."

Naruko pumped her fist into the air cheered. "Woot! Thanks a bunch!"

The majority of people in the room chuckled at her exuberance and couldn't help but smile, despite the severity of the situation hanging over them. After a moment, Homura spoke up once more. "Alright, Naruto, you and your friends are free to leave. We've got some things to discuss that should remain private, only privy to the individuals on this council. Do take care of yourselves. And Naruto?" Seeing that he had the young teen's attention, Homura said, "Do try to keep from attacking anyone else, okay?"

Naruto nodded and offered Homura a smile before he left the room, followed by his girlfriends and fellow members of Team 11. Once they were gone from the room, Homura turned to Fugaku and said, "You've been pushing it lately, Fugaku. And earlier, it sounded as if you were making threats. We know you and your fellow Uchihas have a strained relationship with the village right now, but I had hoped we could settle things between us peacefully. Your words today have led me to believe that maybe you aren't fit to be leading the Uchiha clan any longer. I know we cannot interfere in clan matters, and that means we can't assign someone else as the head of your clan, but if you continue to push things in the way you have, you _will_ be dealt with appropriately. Is that understood?"

Fugaku scowled and said, "The Uchiha clan helped found this village. We deserve respect! And yet, despite everything we've done for this village, there has yet to be an Uchiha elected Kage of the village. Why is that? Are you truly that afraid of us that you'd refuse us such a position in the village? I think it's high time an Uchiha was made Hokage of this village, and I say that Hokage should be ME! So yes, I'm making threats. We've been denied our rights in this village and treated as outcasts for far too long. What would you do if you were in my position?!"

"Those are dangerous words, Fugaku. You're bordering on treason right now. It sounds to me like you're planning a coup just so you can be made the new Hokage. How many of your fellow Uchiha's feel this way, Fugaku? How many have you managed to coerce into working with you in an attempt to become Hokage of this village?" Danzo questioned, sounding highly suspicious of Fugaku.

Before Fugaku could speak, the Namikaze clan head, Jinro, made his voice heard. "If you need proof that Fugaku and the Uchiha's are planning a coup, then I have it right here with me. A friend of mine in the Uchiha clan confided in me exactly what Fugaku and his fellow clansmen have been planning. I will not reveal my source, nor will I reveal how she knows this information, just in case Fugaku is allowed to leave this meeting to rejoin his fellow Uchiha's. But yes, if you need proof that Fugaku and his fellow clansmen are planning a coup, then you're welcome to have a look at these." Jinro said, holding up some documents for everyone to see.

When Fugaku moved to form some hand seals, most likely in an attempt to burn the evidence, Shikaku restrained him with his shadow. "I do believe we'd be quite interested in seeing your evidence, Jinro-san. And Fugaku, if you keep trying to struggle against my technique, I'll use other methods to keep you restrained. I recommend you just sit there and deal with it."

As the documents were passed around and the various members of the council went over the information contained within, Fugaku began to snarl angrily. If looks could kill, or at the very least, set things aflame, the documents would have been torched hundreds of times over by now.

Once everyone had been given the chance to look over the documented evidence, Danzo looked at Fugaku and said, "It would seem we need to do some 'cleaning'. With the number of co-conspirators in this plan of yours, we cannot allow this to go unpunished. Anbu, take Fugaku into custody! Then I want you to go and arrest the named individuals in these documents." When the Anbu revealed themselves, Danzo handed their leader the documents and watched as he and his fellow Anbu went to do as instructed.

After Fugaku was taken away, Homura sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "First the situation with Minato, then Fugaku, and on top of that, we've got a dead clan heir and one of our Jonin being attacked by a Genin… I swear, what else could go wrong?"

"Please don't jinx it, Homura-san." Kushina said. "Whenever somebody says that, things tend to get worse."

Homura chuckled and nodded his head in understanding. "True enough. Anyways, while we've got you all here, let's discuss an appropriate punishment for Fugaku and his co-conspirators. Afterwards, I think we'll all be free to go home for the night." Receiving nods in agreement, he continued saying, "Alright. Well…"

 _ **Naruto**_

"You know, I think you got off with a pretty light punishment, all things considered." Naruko told her brother as they waited at home with the other members of Team 11 and Jubei for their mother and Mikoto to return from the meeting. "You _did_ attempt to kill Kakashi too once he got in your way."

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Actually, I wasn't aiming for a killing blow on Kakashi. I chose a spot that wasn't vital to him when I aimed through him for Sasuke. Kakashi would have likely needed some stitches and a bit of medical attention, but he wasn't in any real danger. I think Kakashi knows that too."

Satsuki frowned at this and asked, "Then why didn't he just come out and say that? What's the point in letting everyone think you were going to kill him too?"

Jubei sighed and decided to explain. "Because it was necessary for him to get the point across to Naruto-kun that he can't just attack a superior officer whenever he feels like it. He doesn't know Naruto-kun as well as some people do, so he's not sure if Naruto-kun is a flight risk or not. After all, what Naruto-kun did threw his loyalty to the village into question."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "That's the gist of it. After everything I've been through in this village, and with my actions in that classroom, my loyalty to the village is like a razor-thin wire. It could snap at any point, and just like that I might abandon the village to go find a life elsewhere. What they _don't_ realize is that, so long as I have precious people here, I'll stay to protect them from everything that might threaten them. But again, they don't understand me because they don't _know_ me. Not one of them has ever tried to get to know me on a personal level, otherwise my loyalty would never have been thrown into question like this."

Naruko looked upset by this and asked, "Then why don't we just tell them that?! Surely they'd understand and you'd be a ninja again easily! Right?!"

Jubei shook her head and said, "Sadly, no. They can't just take our word for it, especially now that they've made their decision. If they were to reverse such a decision simply because we vouch for him, it would paint them in a bad light. It would show people that they had made a clear mistake and the people's faith in them would waver. So no, now that the decision has been made, they can't reverse it. It's as simple as that."

Satsuki and the other two that happened to be in love with Naruto looked dejected at hearing this. They were clearly very upset, but Naruto quickly began to pet their hair gently. "Jubei-chan's got the right of it. There's nothing that we can do to fix this now that it's been done. I knew my actions were going to cost me, and I'm willing to accept the punishment. I got off easy compared to what _could_ have happened. They could have ordered my execution for doing what I did, especially if they decided to punish me for killing Sasuke. What I did carried with it a high risk, but I'd say it was worth it. That gets rid of one threat to the village and to you ladies. And considering Minato is now exiled, we should, _hopefully_ be safe from him for a long while. So like I said, my gamble paid off in the end."

"That's true! I almost forgot about that!" Satsuki exclaimed. "I guess I got so caught up in everything that was happening and then your punishment that it completely slipped my mind."

"Do you think he'll come back and try to do something in the future?" Naruko questioned unsurely. "I don't want him to hurt us again…"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I doubt he'll return anytime soon. Knowing him, he'll try to find some like-minded people and try to form some kind of resistance faction that will assist him in retaking 'his' village. It could take years before he finds enough people to help him, especially if he needs to take the time to train them up until they're strong enough to put up a fight against the large number of people here in the village. Though…"

Jubei frowned and looked at her love. "You're worried he might join with that guy claiming to be Madara Uchiha, aren't you? After all, he's still a threat, and he's certainly strong enough to help Minato in the long run. They'd just be using each other for their own agendas, but that wouldn't matter to the both of them."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes. If Minato is approached by that fake Madara, I wouldn't put it past that bastard to join forces with him and whoever else 'Madara' has on his side. It wouldn't be good for any of us should that happen. We'd all have to be more careful than ever when we're out on missions. On top of that, we'd have to work with mom to strengthen the barrier seals around not just our home, but the village as a whole. We need to make sure the barrier can withstand even a Tailed Beast Ball."

Jubei frowned in thought for a moment before saying, "I think I know what that Madara wannabe wants. I'm not 100% sure, but...I think he wants to unseal the Juubi, my sister, and use her for his own twisted purposes. I don't know exactly what he's hoping to accomplish, however. My sister wouldn't listen to him, and she's far more difficult to control with some stupid Sharingan too. Gisei is likely to just murder him on the spot rather than help him. So...I really don't know what he's planning, but considering how powerful the Juubi is, it might just be too tempting a possibility for him to ignore."

Itachi frowned at this as he looked at Jubei. "If that's the case, could he be after your sister wives as well? The other bijuu, I mean."

"Possibly. So long as they keep their guard up, they shouldn't fall prey to his Sharingan. I would have been fine, but I was caught off guard both times it happened to me. Something like that twisted eye of theirs shouldn't be able to control us normally, but if we're caught off guard, it can happen." Sighing, Jubei massaged the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "We just have to believe that they'll be fine."

Naruko piped up with a question she had been wondering about. "Hey Jubei-chan, I was wondering. You know how your Yin and Yang chakra were split up and sealed between us? Well, don't you want your Yang chakra returned to you?"

Jubei shook her head and said, "It wasn't just my Yin and Yang chakra that were separated. When Hiruzen split me in two like that, he removed half of my personality, my kinder side. You have half of me sealed inside of you right now, Naruko-chan, in the truest sense of the term. So...yes, I'd love to have that part of me returned. But...I don't want to harm you just to get what I want."

The young redhead frowned and said, "Can't I just willingly give it to you? I don't think that would cause me any harm if I just gave it to you."

The golden-eyed woman nodded slowly before placing her hand over Naruko's seal. "Will your demonic chakra out of you, through the seal, and into me. I'll help the process along on my end as well. Ready?" Seeing Naruko nod, Jubei focused on reclaiming her power from Naruko and watched as her chakra began to flow from Naruko's seal into her once more.

Later, when it came time for the transfer of Naruko's half of Jubei's soul into her, they both turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you might want to alter her seal a bit to allow the transfer of my other self's soul. Right now, it's likely that the process of extracting that fragment of my soul will kill Naruko. I don't think any of us want that."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto proceeded to get his sealing kit and proceeded to look over Naruko's seal. Seeing what he was looking for, he quickly went about altering that part of the seal. When he was finished, he double and even triple-checked his work before nodding at the two of them. "Alright, that should do it. As soon as the soul has been extracted, the seal will simply disappear. What I've done is I've tricked the seal into believing that there's more than one soul sealed inside of her. So once the seal number decreases from 2 to 1, basically, the seal will destroy itself, leaving Naruko-chan unmarked. No more seal."

"Good. Ready Naruko-chan?" Jubei questioned as she prepared to free her other half from captivity. When Naruko nodded in the affirmative, the beautiful redhead made a pulling motion with her hand and yanked her other self free. Accepting it back into herself, Jubei closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of being whole once again. Opening her eyes, it was revealed that her eyes had changed from the golden hue they usually were to a shade of blue. "This feels _sooo_ much better."

"Why'd your eyes change colors like that, Jubei-chan?" Naruto questioned curiously.

The Kyuubi giggled a bit and said, "What you've seen before now is my 'active' state, in a sense. When I've got gold eyes, that means I'm more serious and most likely about to enter combat. What you see now is my 'resting' state. My eyes don't have a slit pupil and they're a bright, blue color. In this state, I don't draw on any of your power, which is good, because if I drew on too much of your power, you would be held down by a bunch of spiritual chains. Before now, I was drawing on the tiniest portion of your power so I'd be able to sustain myself while keeping you from being weighed down by those infernal chains. They can be a real problem until you're strong enough to break them."

Naruto blinked a couple of times and slowly nodded in understanding. "I...see. That could have been bad."

"Indeed." Jubei said with a small smirk forming on her face. "Though, it might be fun to take advantage of you when you're chained down like that…" she teased.

Blushing badly, Naruto found it very hard to look at her in that moment. "M-Maybe so, but...but…"

Jubei giggled and patted him on the head gently. "I'm only teasing. Or am I?" she winked at him and began to giggle even more at the look on his face. "Relax sweetheart. I wouldn't do that to you."

Satsuki grinned and shouted out, "I totally would!"

Yakumo nodded in agreement. "Same here."

Naruto blushed even worse and quickly stood up, rushing out of the room away from the perverts. Once he was out of sight, the girls couldn't help but giggle while Itachi chuckled in amusement. "Usually I hear about my fellow men being perverts. I didn't expect to find women that can be just as perverted."

"Oh hush, Itachi-nii." Satsuki chided. "We're allowed to be a bit perverted from time to time. Nothing wrong with that. Men can be perverted too to a certain extent. Some just tend to take it _way_ too far, like Jiraiya."

"I'll concede that point to you." Itachi said. "But! I don't want to hear anything further about your sexual exploits with Naruto-kun. I understand that you enjoy being with him and I'm sure you'd love to do _that_ with him, but I don't need to hear about it. Okay?"

"Sure thing Itachi-nii." Satsuki said. "I'll keep that kinda stuff to myself...though I retain the right to speak with my fellow girls about such a thing. So if you don't want to hear us talking about that kind of thing, just excuse yourself from the room."

Itachi released a sigh before nodding and leaving the room, just in case. _And people think men are bad. Obviously they've never met those four._

 _ **Two Months Later**_

It had been two months since Naruto's suspension and Sasuke's death. During that time, the daimyo had agreed with the council's choice of who the Hokage should be, and Kushina was made Hokage just one week after she was first nominated. At first, the people were confused because, as far as they knew, Minato was the acting Hokage and hadn't died or anything. However, when everything Minato had done wrong was laid bare to them, a great number of the civilians began to sweat in fear. They had played a large part in Naruto's suffering and they were worried about what Kushina might do to try and remedy that situation.

After her inauguration, the punishment for the Uchiha was carried out. All those in on the conspiracy were executed publicly to send a message to everyone that nobody was above the law and any threat to the village and its people would be dealt with. Afterwards, Kushina and Mikoto did what they could to help the remaining Uchiha elect an appropriate clan head, one that wouldn't go down the same path as so many before him/her. Eventually, they managed to find the perfect person for the job, a female Uchiha by the name of Izana that hadn't even heard about the coup until Kushina and Mikoto brought it up. On top of that, she was a kind woman that genuinely seemed to want the best for her clan, but not in the way Fugaku and the others did. So, with Izana officially made the clan head of the Uchiha clan, things seemed to settle down quite a bit in that regard.

Then came the day that Naruto's suspension was finally over. He had been excited about finally getting to go on missions with his team and really work with them as a fellow Genin, as an _equal_. Yes, he and his team were stuck doing D-ranks for a while, but he had confidence that the Hokage and the council would deem him fit for going on higher rank missions soon enough. So, for a while he contented himself with D-rank missions and training with his team. Aside from that, he enjoyed spending time with his girlfriends, doing whatever they could together ranging from enjoying some ice cream to going to see the movies together and more. Now, however, Naruto stood before the council again and was currently waiting to hear what they had decided about his fate.

"Naruto Uzumaki. After your suspension was lifted little more than a month ago, you've been performing well with your team in all of the D-rank missions your team took. From what we've seen, you have given training your all and you've done everything asked of you admirably. We've kept an eye on you during this past month, and I must say that, despite how some of the villagers continue to treat you, you've kept calm and brushed it off. So, I'm happy to say that we are going to officially reinstate you as a valued member of the shinobi corps alongside the other members of Team 11. You may begin taking C-rank missions until your team has been deemed ready for anything harder. Congratulations." Kushina said with a kind smile on her face. "As both your Hokage and your mother, I am proud of you."

Naruto smiled in response to this and nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I appreciate this opportunity and I'm looking forward to seeing where my career takes me from here."

"Good to hear. You're dismissed now, Naruto-kun. Your team will be informed shortly that you may begin taking C-rank missions. I expect that they'll be more than eager to take on as soon as they get the news." Kushina said with a chuckle. "Take care, Naruto-kun."

"Of course. See you later, Hokage-sama." he said before leaving the room. As he walked away from the council chambers, making his way outside, he couldn't help but frown. _That Danzo guy is always eyeing me like a piece of meat. Gives me the creeps._

Making his way to his team's training ground, he greeted his team, who had been practicing on their own while Naruto was busy. "Hey girls, Itachi-sensei. How's it goin'?"

Itachi smiled at Naruto and asked, "So, what did they have to say?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm officially one of you guys now. We're authorized to begin taking C-rank missions now too, in case you all wanted to take one and get out of the village for a while."

Satsuki and Naruko cheered at hearing this before high-fiving one another. "Yes!" Looking at Itachi, they gave him the puppy dog eyes and asked, "Can we please take a C-rank mission, Itachi-sensei? Pretty pleaaaase?"

Itachi looked at them for a while, seemingly unflinching, but as a smirk began to form on his face, the girls ratcheted it up. When Itachi began to chuckle nervously, Naruto couldn't help but grin at him. "Just say yes, Itachi-sensei. Otherwise they're going to get _really_ cute and you'll probably die of cuteness overload." he teased.

The usually unflappable Uchiha finally buckled under the cuteness and said, "Fine. We can take a C-rank mission. Just stop that!"

Satsuki and Naruko began to giggle conspiratorially before looking at Itachi once again. "Maybe if you buy us some ice cream, we'll stop tormenting you. Sound good, Itachi-sensei?"

When Itachi looked about ready to decline, they hit him with the cuteness again and he caved in, saying that he'd get the whole team ice cream before they took a C-rank mission.

Yakumo giggled and said, "You should never have tried to resist, Itachi-sensei. This was the inevitable outcome."

"So I saw. Oh well, let's get going. Ice cream actually sounds pretty good right now." _Damn girls, always pulling things like that in order to get their way._

 _ **Later**_

"So let me get this straight…" Satsuki began as she looked at a drunken man wearing a straw hat nearby, "You want us to protect this drunk jerk while he builds a bridge? I thought for sure we'd be going on a bandit extermination mission or something similar to get through the experience of our first kills. Y'know, so we don't freeze up or something when we finally do get our first kills. I know it'll be rough, but…"

Kushina frowned at this and nodded her head in understanding. "While I had considered giving you a mission like that, this mission should be a good way to familiarize yourself with what it's like out there in the rest of the world. I trust you to keep Tazuna-san safe from anything and anyone seeking to harm him."

The four Genin of Team 11 frowned as they looked at Tazuna with narrowed eyes. "If he keeps insulting us and our senses with that damn alcohol of his, someone will probably have to protect him from us." Naruto said grumpily.

Kushina sighed and shook her head before looking at Tazuna. "You really haven't made a good first impression on the team that's going to be protecting you. I'd recommend that you **stop** drinking and apologize to them for your earlier comments. And Naruto-kun?" Seeing she had his attention, she said, "Don't go threatening clients. I don't want to have to reprimand you or suspend you again."

Naruto flinched at this and began to rub at the back of his head and chuckle nervously. "Um, yeah, sorry Hokage-sama. I'll try to remember that for the future."

"Good. Now, Itachi-kun, what do you say? Will your team accept this mission?"

Itachi looked over the information they had and frowned. "Of course, Hokage-sama. Team, I want you to go and pack for a month. You should already know what to pack, so I shouldn't need to guide you through this step. Now get going."

The four Genin of Team 11 nodded before quickly leaving the office. Once they were gone, Kushina turned to Tazuna and said, "Tazuna, if you can please leave my office, Itachi and I have some things to discuss. And remember, for your own safety, don't go insulting my Genin and bringing their abilities into question."

Tazuna quickly nodded and left the Hokage's office. Once they were alone, Kushina looked at Itachi with a deep frown on her face. "He's lying." she said simply.

Itachi nodded and said, "This mission is far more dangerous than he's letting on. There's something big he's not telling us. What do you want me to do?"

"Warn your Genin to be prepared for absolutely _anything_. Explain to them that this mission is far more than it appears to be. Then, I want you to extract all the information that you can from Tazuna. Once you've ascertained exactly what this mission entails, I want you to hold your position and contact me. I'll look over the information you've given me at that point and relay to you my orders. However, if I deem that the mission is too dangerous, I'll be recalling your team. This man will **not** put my Genin in more danger than they can handle. Explain to your Genin that, no matter what kind of sob story this man comes up with, they are **not** to fall for it. If I order your team to abandon him to his fate, then that is what I expect you to do. Lying about the difficulty of a mission and willingly putting my shinobi in dangerous situations will **not** be tolerated by anyone."

Itachi nodded in understanding and said, "It will be done, Hokage-sama. I'd hate to abandon someone in need, but we must think about our own people first and foremost. I have a feeling this mission will be far more than what we expected. I've got a really bad feeling about it."

"As do I, Itachi-kun. I recommend you get going. The sooner we understand the situation, the better. I just hope it doesn't prove to be more trouble than it's worth." Kushina said.

"Alright, Hokage-sama. Take care." Itachi said before leaving the room. Seeing Tazuna sitting outside, drinking more of the alcohol he had with him, the honorary Uzumaki scowled at him. "I thought you were told to stop drinking. Did you think it was merely a suggestion?"

Tazuna scowled and said, "What's the big deal? I'm allowed to do as I please."

Before the drunkard could react, Itachi snatched his bottle away from him and said, "You'd best do as we say, Tazuna-san. It's going to be our job to protect you, even if it has to be from yourself. Now, are you going to behave, or do I need to destroy this in front of you to get the message across to you?"

The elderly gentleman, if you can call him that, went wide-eyed and quickly shook his hands in front of him. "No! No, no, I get it! Please don't do that! I'd still like to drink that, y'know? Just...not in front of your team, I suppose."

Handing the man his alcoholic beverage back, Itachi nodded and motioned for Tazuna to follow him. "Come on, we'd best get going. I'll escort you to the gate. I have a feeling my team is already waiting there for us."

"Alright. Let's go then!" Tazuna exclaimed as he followed Itachi towards their destination.

 _ **Gates of Konoha**_

Upon arriving at the gates of Konoha, Itachi took his Genin aside and began to inform them of the situation, away from Tazuna's prying ears. "Alright team, here's the situation. Our client has lied about the details of the mission. In truth, this mission could be ranked as either a B- or A-ranked mission, depending on what we find out. We need to ascertain Tazuna's true intentions and exactly what this mission entails."

"Now, I warn you that, should this mission prove to be too much, and more than we can handle, Hokage-sama reserves the right to recall our team and leave Tazuna to fend for himself. You mustn't let his sob story, if he feeds us one, affect your judgment. If Hokage-sama advises us to return home, we're going to do exactly that. Do you understand?"

Each of the Genin nodded in understanding. "Alright, Itachi-sensei. It bothers me to leave someone like that, but if that's what Mom decides, we'll abide by that decision." Naruto said.

"Good. Now, let's begin. I want you to keep a sharp eye on not just your surroundings, but on Tazuna as well. I want you to strike up a casual conversation with him so we can try to determine what he's hiding from us. If we can catch him in a lie, then we can truly interrogate him at that point. Otherwise, we'll wait for our foes to attack and force the truth out of him then. Understand?" Receiving nods in return, he smiled at them and said, "Then let's move out."

Shortly after leaving the village, Yakumo struck up a conversation with Tazuna and began asking him small things about the Land of Waves and the people there. When Tazuna was unable to look her in the eyes during his response, the members of Team 11 each frowned at him before coming to a stop. "Stop lying, Tazuna-san." Naruto said. "What aren't you telling us?"

However, before he could reply, two men leapt out of a nearby puddle, which was odd considering it hadn't rained in well over a week. They dashed right for Itachi, preparing to take him down first. Naruto and Satsuki quickly threw a handful of kunai and shuriken respectively to pin their chain weapon to the ground.

As soon as they disconnected from one another, Yakumo was quick to paint a picture of the first one's head being pierced by a rather sharp bone and watched as her genjutsu activated as soon as he looked her way. When it was over and he laid dead on the ground, blood pooling underneath him, Yakumo looked sick and began to hyperventilate. Naruto was quick to begin soothing her while Satsuki and Naruko double-teamed the other brother, disabling him by rendering his legs and arms useless.

Once the second assailant was tied up, Itachi went about interrogating the man, using a series of horrifying genjutsu to essentially break his mind just enough to get him to talk. Once he had all the information he needed, he proceeded to remove his head and then proceeded to remove the other man's head before sealing them into a scroll.

With that dealt with, Itachi looked at Yakumo supportively before walking up to Tazuna and staring hard into his eyes, his Sharingan active. "You lied to us, Tazuna-san. You never informed us that Gato was draining your country dry. Nor did you inform us about the real level of difficulty of this mission. Finally, you underpaid us and risked the lives of four of our Genin. Come clean right now, or I swear we'll turn around and leave you to the wolves."

And with that, Tazuna began to explain the real situation that Wave faced. When he pulled out the ol' waterworks to gain their sympathy, the members of Team 11 just stared at him apathetically. Itachi looked to his Genin and said, "I'm writing back to Hokage-sama to inform her of the situation. We'll see what she decides to do. I want you to keep an eye on our client and on our surroundings. Don't let any threats come close to us."

The Genin of Team 11 each nodded and proceeded to surround Tazuna, keeping watch for anything he might try and pull and to see if anymore threats would show up. Meanwhile, Itachi finished writing his letter and summoned a raven to carry it off back to Konoha. Only time would tell what Kushina would decide to do...

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Yay! lol. As you can no doubt see, the chapter's a bit shorter than my usual chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well.**

 **Anywho, you got to see a bunch of different things play out in this chapter. Minato being exiled, Kushina becoming the Fifth Hokage, Naruko being added to Team 11, Naruto's punishment for attacking a superior officer, etc. A lot happened! lol**

 **As usual, I dunno what I'll work on next, but we'll see! Hopefully you're all looking forward to whatever's coming next! Stay cool peoples!**


End file.
